<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons by YMR9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736624">Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9'>YMR9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of Schneesters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi/pan Winter, Disability, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gayyyyy Robyn, Homophobia, I guess it's Sports AU too, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, It had become a Schnee fic tho, Jacques-ass is very vile in this fic, Misogyny, Modern AU, TW: creepy old men, Teacher/Parent AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It means it’s time for you to leave,” Robyn said sharply and opened her office’s door. “My students are waiting for me, you know, the ones that actually appreciate my time and effort.”</p><p>“I think there’s a misunderstanding here, Miss Hill. I’m sorry that other students skipped your class, but my sister always showed up and I don’t think it was fair that you kept punishing her.”</p><p>--</p><p>OR</p><p>The new PE teacher at Weiss' school drives Winter crazy. (But in which way?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, with a side of - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of Winter’s boots resonated in Atlas High’s empty hallway as she picked up her pace as much as her left leg and the prosthetic one would allow her. Today was the first time in two months Winter could leave work early and she made a reservation at one of the best restaurants in Atlas where she should have been having dinner with Weiss and Whitley by now if the new physical education teacher Principal Goodwitch hired did not give Weiss detention three weeks in a row.</p><p> </p><p><em> I can fix this and we can still make it in time. </em> Winter thought and continued to head to the principal office’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>She reached the office and knocked once. It did not take long until Glynda Goodwitch said she could come in. The older woman stood up from her desk and approached Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, I didn’t expect to see you today. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” Winter lied because she was currently furious if she had to be honest. “How are you, Miss Goodwitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there were worse days,” the principal replied and asked. “You’re here about Weiss’ detention, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. This is the third time she got detention from this new PE teacher. I would like to know what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coach Hill told me Weiss has been slacking off in class, so she had a good reason to punish her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Weiss has to be that way and you know how my father would react if she comes home late without a good reason. I already had to cover for her twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Winter. What do you want me to tell Miss Hill? The whole truth?”</p><p> </p><p>The words made Winter cringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t,” she pleaded and added. “But I would appreciate it if I could just leave with Weiss right now. We have dinner to attend to and Whitley is waiting for us in the school's parking lot. Do you know where she is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss is in the library with the rest of other students in detention, but I’m afraid I can’t let you pick her up. You need permission from the teacher who gives detention to release the student.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed. “I understand. Then I’d like to talk to Miss Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s training the hockey team at the hockey field. You’ll find her there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Goodwitch.”</p><p> </p><p>When Winter arrived at the green grass field, she did not see any teacher in sight. She could spot Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna practicing with the rest of the team thanks to Yang’s yellow robotic arm and Blake’s signature cat ears headband. She knew them because they were Weiss’ best friends and because Yang was one of her friend’s niece, but she did not have time to greet them.</p><p> </p><p>Winter made a beeline to the room she assumed was the coach’s office and knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” a woman’s voice said from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Winter did so. She imagined the mysterious Coach Hill to be just like Weiss’ previous PE teacher who was a strict middle-aged woman in tracksuits that liked to yell at students through a megaphone. Instead, the woman in front of Winter seemed like she was only a few years older than her. She was in a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts with a whistle around her neck. Her platinum blonde hair was put up in a high ponytail. She was crouching on the ground to cut open a pack of water bottles before she turned to look at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you, Miss…?” the teacher asked and drawled on the last syllable as if to ask Winter’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter regretted asking the question right away. She meant to ask it out of genuine curiosity, but she now realized that it might sound quite snobbish. It was just surprising that someone in Atlas did not know her whether from the story of how she tragically lost half of her right leg to save her comrade from a live grenade during a military exercise or the fact that she was one of the children of Jacques Schnee, the owner of Schnee Energy Company who was also an Atlas High’s school board member.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the new coach did not like what she said as well because she stood up and narrowed her violet eyes. Winter mentally noted that she was about four or five inches taller than her.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I supposed to know who you are?” Coach Hill asked in a sarcastic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m Lieutenant Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee’s sister,” Winter introduced herself and reached out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher looked at Winter’s hand hesitantly, but she eventually shook it briefly with her tanned hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn Hill. How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell the blonde woman the lie she and Weiss had prepared beforehand, and she hated doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here regarding my sister’s detention. Principal Goodwitch told me Weiss has been slacking off, but the truth is she has asthma, so I’d very appreciate it if you let me take her home.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn Hill’s hostile attitude returned swiftly as she crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I have a major in Physical Education and a minor in Psychology, so I know that kid has no symptoms of asthma and I can tell when someone’s lying,” the coach said and stepped closer. “What are you not telling me, Miss Schnee?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter was taken aback by Robyn’s comment, but she had prepared to handle this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to know you’re qualified for your job, Miss Hill, but I already told you everything you need to know. And if you need proof, I can provide a medical certificate from Weiss’ doctor who actually examined her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean a fake certificate?” Robyn replied with a scoff. “You know, I have been working here less than a month and kids already skipped my class more times than I can count with full support from their parents. Some of them even tried to bribe me. What is it with you people?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter understood the taller woman’s frustration, but the fact that Robyn lumped her in with those parents was pissing her off. It was not easy for Winter to leave her family to join the army. She worked hard to be where she was on her own and she would never use her money or her rank to get what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>She assumed that Robyn did not know that the school had been this way since she could remember. Since Atlas High was the best school in the continent, most parents had high expectations of their children, which included having a career set for them, and unfortunately, attending physical education class was usually deemed unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see how this can be upsetting, Miss Hill,” Winter said carefully. “But most students here have their dream job in mind and they tend to focus on the classes they need for their future career, especially when they’re in junior or senior year.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s cautiousness went futile because her words angered the other woman nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying my class is useless?”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that their conversation had been going in the wrong direction from the start, and Winter knew she had lost all the hope that she could get the permission from Robyn to release Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Winter attempted to explain.</p><p> </p><p>Before Robyn could reply, the door was pushed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Coach, you won’t believ-...,” it was Yang Xiao Long, who stopped speaking abruptly when she saw Winter. “Hi, Miss Schnee. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to show Robyn... umm, Coach Hill our new team attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Winter and Robyn said in unison and turned to glare at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be out in a second,” the teacher told the young girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” Yang gave the coach a thumb up before she looked at Winter. “Bye, Miss Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her a quick nod and turned to Robyn when they were alone in the room again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t that quite inappropriate?” Winter asked with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” the teacher said in a challenging tone.</p><p> </p><p>“She called you by your first name. It seems like you treat her like a friend rather than a student. As a teacher, you shouldn't do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn rolled her eyes and asked. “And what do you know about teaching?”</p><p> </p><p>“I teach at Atlas’ Military Academy. I <em> know </em> about teaching.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure your students enjoy your class.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Winter asked and put a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“It means it’s time for you to leave,” the blonde said sharply and opened her office’s door. “My students are waiting for me, you know, the ones that actually appreciate my time and effort.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter stood her ground and tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“I think there’s a misunderstanding here, Miss Hill. I’m sorry that other students skipped your class, but my sister always showed up and I don’t think it was fair that you kept punishing her.”</p><p> </p><p>“If your sister’s always going to sit around and do nothing the whole class, it’s as bad as being absent. And I’ll keep giving her detention, and your rank or how rich you are can’t stop that.”</p><p><br/>
Robyn put her in the group of people who used their money or power to get their way again, which undoubtedly brought Winter’s anger to the boiling point.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your problem? You don’t have to be so rude!” Winter said with her voice raised.</p><p> </p><p>“My problem?” Robyn retorted and said rapidly. “I have no problem at all when it comes to doing my job. Now please leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter groaned, but she knew there was no use in talking to the teacher anymore. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut in Robyn’s face.</p><p> </p><p>She was on the side of the field when Arthur Watts, Atlas High’s physics teacher, was heading towards her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Great. Can today get any worse? </em> Winter mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Watts, it’s been a while since I last saw you,” she said with a fake smile. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings, Winter. I thought I saw you in the hallway, so I wanted to say hello,” the man explained. “And you know you can call me Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Watts,” Winter ignored his suggestion. “It was nice to see you, but I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s unfortunate. Have a lovely evening, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>The man reached for Winter’s hand and leaned down to press his lips on it. It was a common gesture among Atlas’ elites, but Winter’s skin crawled every time he did this.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn decided to open her office’s door and stepped out at that moment with as many bottles of water she could carry in her arms. The taller woman looked curiously between Winter and Watts and asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Watts, do you need to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I’m just saying hi to a friend,” the science teacher replied and turned his gaze back to Winter again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Robyn noted and headed to the field.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the coach was far away enough, Arthur Watts spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me walk you to your car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s okay, Mister Watts,” Winter quickly rejected the offer and came up with a lie. “I actually have to make a phone call.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, goodbye, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Mister Watts.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter wiped the back of her hand on her uniform’s pants as soon as Watts was out of her sight. She rushed back to her car and let out a sigh after she got in the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Whitley said from the passenger seat. “We have to cancel our plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we can make it to Ramsay’s in time, but we can go IHOP instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to,” the boy argued. “Last time I was at Ramsay’s with Father, they just gave us a table without any reservation.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we do that, it wouldn’t be fair to people who made reservations, would it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Whitley agreed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We have half an hour to kill until Weiss is done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can teach me to drive?” her brother suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Winter said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Boring,” Whitley drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you do your homework now, so you can just relax when you get home after dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just ask me if you need help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” the boy said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’ll see,” Winter teased and grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>She then brought out her phone to text Weiss and let her know they were waiting for her in the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Whitley ended up asking a few questions, and he finished his homework just before Weiss got in the back of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the girl said and tossed her bag to the opposite end of the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it wasn’t your fault,” Winter replied as her anger returned by simply thinking of Robyn Hill’s smug face.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, it kind of was,” Weiss argued. “I slacked off in Miss Hill’s class and she didn’t buy the asthma thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s very proud of her ability to detect lies,” Winter said sardonically.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it the talk didn’t go well?” Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She was so rude to me. God, she was insufferable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I think she’s pretty cool. All of my friends like her.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Winter’s turn to be confused.</p><p> </p><p>“She gave you detention, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which was my fault. And I can still do my homework and study at detention.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know we can’t keep lying to Father that you come home late because you go to my house. He knows how busy I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” her sister said and sighed. “So what am I supposed to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be more active in PE, but you have to be very, very careful.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded. “Okay. I’ll do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Whitley suddenly chimed in. “My dear sisters, I am very hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter let out a chuckle and shifted the car’s gear to forward. She still could not believe that Weiss found Coach Hill likable, so she pushed on.</p><p> </p><p>“You think that woman is cool? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Even when she told me she had to give me detention, she was so nice about it. She explained why PE was so important and gave a whole speech about dopamine or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Winter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>She took a right turn to get on the main street as she thought about Weiss’ words. If her sister said Robyn was nice, Winter was willing to let go of her first impression of her.</p><p> </p><p>But most of all, she preferred not to ever have to talk to her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who's back, back again? I just can't stay away from the ship. :3</p><p>Yep, the previous coach is definitely Sue Sylvester from Glee. She probably quit because she had to go to jail or something. ^_^</p><p>So, there's so many mysteries, which you'll find out as the story progresses. :)</p><p>Winter: *sees Bumbleby*<br/>Winter: *makes a beeline*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The line at IHOP was not very long and the food was delivered in a timely manner, so Winter arrived at her house quite early after she dropped off her siblings at the Schnee Manor.</p><p> </p><p>She usually took a warm bath or watched some TV shows to relax when she had a lot of time to spend before bed. But today, she brought out her laptop and searched for information about Robyn Hill right away. Even though Winter doubted that she would have to talk to the coach again, she was curious about her.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was surprised to see that Robyn had her own Wikipedia page, but it did not come with many details or any pictures. The first thing she saw was that Robyn was a part of the national field hockey team that won the gold medal at the Olympics last year.</p><p> </p><p><em> The parents would love that. </em> Winter thought.</p><p> </p><p>She scrolled down to the rest of the profile. Winter found that the PE teacher was an orphan from Mantle who lived in foster care her whole childhood. She went to schools in her hometown up until she moved to Mistral after she was granted full athletic scholarships from Mistral Middle School, Haven High and Mistral State University, which she won several field hockey cups during those years. After that, she joined the national team and later quit to become a teacher at Atlas High.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was very impressed with the information and decided to let go of her judgment on the woman because she probably did not have to see her again and because, if she overlooked Robyn’s attitude towards her, Robyn was highly qualified for her position and seemed to be taking her job seriously.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Weiss did not get any more detention, to Winter’s relief, and she did not have to visit Atlas High again except to attend the junior year’s post-midterm parent-teacher conference that was set to happen this Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Winter always volunteered to be Weiss’ and Whitley’s guardian at such events due to the fact that her mother preferred to stay home with her liquor, and her father sometimes went on business trips just like this time, or in his words, he would like to avoid being approached by other parents who might want something from him. Jacques Schnee’s involvement in the school was only through his duty as a board member, and the only time he paid attention to Weiss’ and Whitley’s performance was when their grades came out at the end of each semester.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting event this semester was arranged just like the previous times. There were tables full of snacks and finger food set up at the back of the conference hall for parents’, students' and teachers’ entertainment before they would be called up to their seats later.</p><p> </p><p>After Weiss went to talk to her friends, Winter headed to the food zone. She was in the middle of putting some shrimp dumplings on her plate when she could feel like she was being watched. When she glanced up, she found that Arthur Watts was looking at her. The man smiled at her instantly as he was making his way towards her, which caused her to shudder and quickly turn around. She was trying to look for an escape route when a chin with a beauty mark on it suddenly appeared in her sight. The whole face displayed a second later when Robyn dropped her gaze down to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” the blonde greeted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay. Better her than him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The PE teacher looked slightly different from the last time Winter saw her. Her hair was down and rested on her shoulders and her athletic clothes were changed into a simple pants suit. And to Winter’s delight, Robyn was not looking at her like she wanted to bite her head off.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, hi,” Winter greeted back awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but you’re in the way of my favorite food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Winter mumbled and stepped aside.</p><p> </p><p>She witnessed Robyn picking up ten or so pieces of salmon nigiri and putting them on her plate before the taller woman turned to face her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later, okay?” Robyn told her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Winter asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde responded by giving her a smirk and putting a piece of sushi in her mouth. She then turned around and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could contemplate what Robyn had said, Weiss came back to her side and let her know that Glynda Goodwitch asked for them to get in their seats.</p><p> </p><p>The principal started by giving a welcome speech, and as usual, she announced that the current grades had been sent to students’ phones to let them and the parents know if they need some improvement in each subject and they would be allowed to talk to the teachers in their offices later. There was never an issue for Weiss about this because she had always been a straight-A student since her freshman year.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at Weiss’ performance report together and her sister let out a gasp when they spotted a C among the whole column of A’s, and Winter could guess which subject it could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see,” Winter said and reached her hand out to ask for Weiss’ phone.</p><p> </p><p>Her assumption was confirmed when she saw the words ‘Physical Education’ in front of that C. Winter clenched her jaws and took a deep breath as she tried to not let frustration take over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter…,” Weiss muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about this later,” Winter told her sister.</p><p> </p><p>She waited patiently and stood up as soon as Principal Goodwitch finished her speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” she told Weiss, who knew exactly where they were heading to.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence until they reached the hallway outside of the conference hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, of course not,” Winter replied and continued. “But please tell me what happened in your PE class after your last detention.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did as you asked. We usually play team sports in class like soccer or field hockey or basketball, and I did join my friends, but I guess Coach Hill could tell I didn’t give it all. But she didn’t give me detention again, so I thought everything was going to be okay. I’m so sorry, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Winter said softly and pulled her sister into a hug. “Don’t blame yourself. We’ll sort this out, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Weiss agreed and gave her a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>They resumed their walk to Robyn’s office and could see that the light inside the room was already on. There was no one in the hockey field area except for Blake and Yang who were sitting and talking on a bleacher.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go join your friends,” Winter told Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister rolled her eyes at the other two girls who still were not aware of their presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, no thanks. I’ve suffered enough this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not getting along with Blake and Yang?” Winter asked with concern as she was already thinking of a way to help.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I love them. I mean, I’m tired of being the third wheel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Winter noted. “All right. Wait here then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I shouldn’t come in with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Winter said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked once and Robyn asked her to come in. Winter went inside and glared at the other woman even when she was closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” the coach said and made a gesture for Winter to sit in the chair in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Winter huffed and did so. She then got straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you picking on my sister?”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher lifted both of her hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, isn’t that a bit excessive? I’m just doing my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss improved herself in your class. Isn’t that enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“Frankly, it’s not, Miss Schnee. She didn’t put much effort into it as much as her friends did, which resulted in her team always losing. But if it helps, she can still get an A at the end of the semester if she tries a little harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she have to win? She’s just a teenager,” Winter said sharply. “It’s not like she’s going to the Olympics!”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s eyes widened as she possibly realized that Winter did a research on her. However, she did not comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you understand. I’m not grading her based on her skills, Miss Schnee. I’m grading her based on how much she contributes to her team. If I gave her an A now, it wouldn’t be fair to other kids, would it?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter hated to admit that Robyn was right, so she just sat in silence and let the coach continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Which brings me to my next question: what’s going on with Weiss? She doesn’t seem like the lazy type, but somehow she’s been holding back.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter froze as the woman in front of her pushed on.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost like someone ordered her to be this way,” Robyn said as her violet eyes pierced into Winter’s blue ones. “Is she having problems at home, Miss Schnee?”</p><p> </p><p>Things had just got too personal and too sudden, and finally, Winter found the courage to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your business to ask this kind of questions, Miss Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is if it’s gonna affect my students in my class,” the taller woman said and leaned in slightly to take a closer look at Winter. “I can tell you’re hiding something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not psychoanalyze me,” Winter gave her a warning only to be countered by a smirk from Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>Winter realized that this conversation was heading nowhere, so she stood up and put her hands on Robyn’s desk in hopes that she would intimidate her.</p><p> </p><p>“You will give my sister an A, Miss Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” the blonde woman challenged, clearly unaffected by Winter’s intimidation.</p><p> </p><p>“Or I will have to talk to my father. So you can either start changing your way of teaching now or you can wait until the board asks you to. I’m sure it will make many parents very happy.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher scoffed and leaned back in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I read about you too, you know? I thought that it was admirable that you renounced your heiress status to become a soldier. I thought that maybe I was quick to judge you when we first met, but I see now that I was right. You’re just like those parents who are so used to getting what they want no matter the cost, and that includes forcing your kids to do whatever you want and never asking how they feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter clutched hard on the edge of the table. Robyn had no right to say that. She did not know Winter and she did not know everything, and now Winter had an intense urge to punch the other woman in the face, but fortunately, she could hold herself back. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, she said. “I don’t care what you think of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to,” the coach replied nonchalantly. “I’ll be waiting for that order from the board.”</p><p> </p><p>After hearing the words, Winter knew Robyn would never change her mind and she knew what she had to do. She was aware that Robyn did not deserve this, but she would do anything to protect her family even if she had to ask a favor from the devil himself. And in this case, Jacques would be more than thrilled to grant her wish.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother, Miss Hill,” she said and leaned over the desk. “Because I think you should start packing your things.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Robyn’s turn to be speechless, and as much as Winter felt guilty of her plan to get the coach fired, the fear in the blonde’s eyes was giving her a small satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Winter left the room immediately to avoid giving Robyn a chance to negotiate. She found Weiss sitting with her friends, and the girl jogged towards her as soon as she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about your grade anymore,” Winter told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Miss Hill will give me an A?” her sister said as her face lit up. “How did you get her to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have come to an agreement,” Winter lied.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she would eventually have to tell Weiss about what she was going to do and Weiss would probably get mad at her, but the talk with Robyn tonight had drained her so much that she preferred to postpone the inevitability to a later time.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back to Winter’s Tesla and got in. Winter then turned to face her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter swallowed and asked. “Are you… happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister gave her a funny look and asked back. “Okay. What prompted you to ask me this question?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I wanted to punch Robyn the whole time when I was talking to her, she made me realize something.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I love you and I <em> love </em> taking care of you, but I never asked if you really wanted to be the heiress. I just upped and left to join the army, and now I’ve realized how selfish I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Winter!” Weiss exclaimed loudly enough that she slightly startled Winter. She then continued in a serious tone. “You had always dreamed of joining the army. You told me that since you were ten, so don’t ever say something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you became the heiress because I left, so tell me, Weiss, honestly, if you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was quiet as she took time to think of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she said. “I am, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Winter asked and added. “Because if you’re not, I’ll quit my job and go back to the SEC in a heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never let you that,” her sister said and reached for her hand. “And I really am happy. I know it’s hard to believe because Father is, well…, difficult and most people I have to meet at galas are so pretentious, but I do enjoy learning about business and I want to be a good leader like Grandpa Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>“What about school? I know it must have been hard to slack off on purpose in PE.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl sighed. “Well, it was kind of embarrassing that I always had to fail my team in class. And sometimes I just want to let loose and have fun, but I know I have to be careful, and that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” her sister said and squeezed her hand. “Especially now that you worked things out with Miss Hill. Did she tell you what I’ll have to do to get an A?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter quickly turned her head away.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she didn’t. I guess you’ll find out about that next week,” she mumbled before slipping her hand out of Weiss’ and put it on the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her phone made a beep sound. It was a text from her co-worker and friend, Clover Ebi, and she smiled after she read the message.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Clover. He just got promoted to a General, and he and Qrow are hosting a celebration party at their house tomorrow. They invited me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, that’s amazing! Can I go with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Winter said sheepishly. “I think this is an adults-only event.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Weiss noted with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled and tapped on the forward gear switch.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you home.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter always felt welcome every time she visited Qrow and Clover’s place. The house was located in the mountains area in Atlas and there was a big garden in front of it, which looked especially beautiful in spring and fall. And since the current fall weather was not too cold, Winter figured that the men would host the celebration party outside.</p><p> </p><p>It was not the first time they gathered to celebrate here. The last time it happened was a few months ago after Qrow and Clover got engaged. The two men only asked the people they were close with to come, and today was the same case, which Winter appreciated it due to the fact that she was not good at socializing. She was happy to find out that Clover invited a few of his subordinates that she already knew and Qrow invited a few other people, so the party should be entertaining enough and it would be a great distraction before she had to talk to Weiss and her father about Robyn when he came back from his business trip in two days.</p><p> </p><p>Winter chose to wear a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps that was long just enough to cover where her right upper thigh and the prosthetic part connected. She knew the artificial leg looked convincing enough as a real one, her father made sure of that, and her friends would not make her feel uncomfortable about it, but she would rather avoid other guests’ prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at the residence, Harriet and Marrow were already there. She hugged both of them and joined the house owners in their living room. Winter gave the new General a bonsai tree as a gift, and they all watched the news on TV as they waited for everyone else to come.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Qrow cursed after he read something on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it. Oz and Maria can’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re busy?” Clover asked his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Oz has an emergency meeting and Maria is traveling… again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t stop that lady,” Clover replied with a chuckle. “But your sister is coming, right? I haven’t seen her for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be here. She texted me an hour ago that there was some construction going on between Mantle and here, so she may be late.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter looked between the two men in confusion after hearing the words. She knew Qrow cut ties with his sister a long time ago, so the fact that he invited her to this party was intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>With curiosity, she said to the black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you stopped talking to Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow made a face at the mention of his twin sister’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Clover and I were talking about my other sister,” the man replied and turned to look at the newcomer at the open door. “Speaking of the non-devil.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter followed his line of sight and her jaws dropped. It was Robyn Hill who was holding a fishing rod in her left hand and a bottle of wine in her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>The bottle slipped out of her grasp when her eyes met Winter’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, guys. :) I was going to end the chapter when Winter and Weiss talked in the car, but I was like "maybe I should leave a cliffhanger". 😈</p><p>Also fun fact: Robyn saved Winter from talking to Watts on purpose, but Winter doesn't know this and probably never will. 😈</p><p>It will probably be a while until I post chapter 3 because I'll start writing after I finish watching The Last of Us 2 gameplay. ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of domestic violence, child abuse and alcohol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shards of the broken bottle flew in every direction in Qrow and Clover’s living room. The red liquid slowly made its territory on the floor while Robyn continued to look at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>Harriet was the first person to move when she offered to find a broom and a dustpan to pick up the pieces of glass. After that, it was Qrow who got up from the couch and approached the woman he referred to as a sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Already made a mess in my house, huh? Classic Robyn,” the man said and hugged the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Clover joined his fiancé a few seconds later. With the two men standing in front of the PE teacher and blocking her eyesight, Winter had a chance to gather herself to prepare for what might happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the new Plusinno? For me?” the new General asked Robyn and pointed at the fishing rod. “God, you didn’t have to, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to. I’ve missed you, Cloves. And congrats,” the coach replied and hugged her friend while also managing to throw a glare over his shoulder in Winter’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to put it in my collection,” Clover announced. “I’ll have to rearrange everything. Be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Clover headed upstairs and was out of sight, Robyn turned to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“What is she doing here?” she asked and motioned to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>Before Qrow could answer, Winter beat him to it and put a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m his friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny,” the blonde retorted. “Qrow never mentioned you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both Qrow and Clover never mentioned you either,” Winter fired back.</p><p> </p><p>“It just never came up,” the black-haired man explained and came to stand between Winter and Robyn. “What’s going on here? You two know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn replied first. “She’s one of those crazy parents that try to get me to give their kids an A!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Qrow said and put a hand under his chin. “Atlesian parents tend to go nuts for their kids’ grades like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you defending her?” Robyn asked in frustration and added. “Dude, she’s trying to get me fired!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s attitude changed swiftly when he turned to look at Winter. She could already see the disappointment in her friend’s crimson eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Marrow cut in. “I’m, umm, I’m gonna go find a mop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to find a mop too,” Harriet said.</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired man left with Harriet trailing behind him, and Winter knew they were trying to avoid the ongoing situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, is it true?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>Winter swallowed the lump in her throat and said carefully. “I have my reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which you could have just told me instead of threatening me,” Robyn replied sharply.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man took another look between the two of them and rubbed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He said. “Can we not do this right now? It’s Cloves’ big day and I don’t want him to remember it as the day two of his good friends yell at each other in our living room. So can you two just find time to talk about whatever this is later? I’m sure you can work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe our conversation was already finished yesterday,” Winter told her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn ignored her and turned to her brother. “Did I mention she’s trying to get me fired?”</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed and said. “Robyn, you’re one of the most open-minded and generous people I know. And Winter, I know you’ve never broken a single rule in your life or used your power to get what you want. So maybe you just got off on the wrong foot before you even know each other. So, for the love of God, just talk and work things out, all right? Set up a meeting or talk tonight before you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter held a piercing gaze with the other woman, but she yielded to Qrow’s request after she heard Clover’s footsteps as he was coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Robyn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could move to the dining table outside, Elm and Vine showed up, and Elm hugged Robyn from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Little Birdie!” the woman shrieked as she lifted the teacher up as if she weighted nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Elm, put me down!” Robyn whined.</p><p> </p><p>Winter would have smiled at the sight if she did not dislike Robyn so much or if she was not so surprised that the two women knew each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s my Mistral wine?” Elm asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re standing on it,” Robyn deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!” Elm exclaimed. “Little Birdie, how could you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Slippery hand. Sorry,” the coach said and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” Harriet chimed in when she returned to the room. “I brought my stuff. It’s from Vacuo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Attagirl!” Elm said and suddenly dropped Robyn before she tackled Harriet.</p><p> </p><p>Winter turned to look at Qrow. She knew Harriet, Elm, Marrow and Vine drank on some occasions, but this was the first time they would do it in front of Qrow, who had sworn off alcohol for a few years now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” the man mumbled quietly enough for only Winter to hear. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Qrow realized that the young soldiers drinking would remind Winter of the scenes at the Schnee Manor, and she appreciated the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Clover and Qrow led all the guests to the dining table in the garden that was now decorated with string lights, and since Robyn chose to sit next to Qrow at one end of the table, Winter sat as far away from her as possible.</p><p> </p><p>She then learned that Robyn used to live in the same foster house as Qrow and Raven, and he had treated her as a younger sister ever since. Then Elm told everyone that she met Robyn when she and Clover were stationed in Mistral, which was also where Clover met Qrow. After that, it was time for the new acquaintances to get to know each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Qrow, did you grow up with Robyn?” Vine asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” the black-haired man said. “She came to live in our foster home when I was already in college. I remember she was just a toddler and only as tall as my waist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was starting middle school,” Robyn corrected him. “Not a toddler.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, same thing,” Qrow countered and waved his hand. “That also applied to when you were such a firecracker when I was your teacher at Haven High.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now I’m paying my sin with Yang,” the blonde said and sipped on her water.</p><p> </p><p>The words made Winter realize that Yang was technically Robyn’s niece, and she instantly felt guilty for assuming Robyn’s unprofessionalism when she was talking to Yang the other day. It dawned on her that Qrow might be right and they should get to know each other before jumping to conclusions.</p><p> </p><p>The topic moved to Clover when Marrow asked him a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’re a General, can you please give us more vacation days?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’m just a new guy. I don’t think I should make some big changes yet,” Clover replied and added. “Why don’t you ask Ironwood?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, all the soldiers’ eyes trained to look at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Winter asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t <em> you </em> ask Ironwood?” Elm said and grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that close to him,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>“He literally said he wanted to adopt you when he was drunk that one time,” Marrow argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why he’ll never drink again,” Winter deflected. “And God, that was a year ago. Can you just let it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were just messing with you, ma’am,” Vine explained and gave her a salute.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being teased, Winter agreed to do as they wished.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try to ask him, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Winter,” Harriet, who was sitting on her left, said and patted her on the back. “Damn, I could marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Winter asked and widened her eyes at the woman next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Also messing with ya,” Harriet said with a chuckle. “I’m too hetero to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter rolled her eyes while all of her friends were smiling at her, and to her surprise, Robyn was smiling as well, even though she did not bother to look at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was completely dark when they all finished their meals. Harriet opened her bottle of wine and Robyn offered to take some of the dishes inside.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s now or never. </em> Winter thought and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>She gathered the rest of the dishes and followed after the blonde, but not before Qrow gave her an encouraging nod.</p><p> </p><p>She found Robyn rinsing the dirty dishes at the sink, so she set what she brought in her hands on the kitchen island behind the teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“Need some help?” Winter asked with nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few seconds that Robyn froze, but she eventually turned and looked over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took the remaining plates to the sink and set them on the counter next to it. She then silently took the dishes Robyn had rinsed and put them in the dishwasher. They remained uncomfortably quiet as if they were waiting for the other to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Winter decided to take that leap.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for trying to get you fired. I think I overreacted.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde took time to look at Winter as if to perceive her intention, so Winter stared back to show her sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Robyn spoke eventually. “I’m sorry too, for assuming you were one of those evil rich people.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t blame you. I would think the same with the way I spoke to you yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde put the last dish in the dishwasher and turned to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to have some reason behind that,” she said and wiped her hands on her jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could tell you,” Winter said and dropped her gaze to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You can trust me,” Robyn said and Winter could tell she truly meant it. “Or trust Qrow. I’m only trying to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter looked at the coach again as she was making a decision.</p><p> </p><p>She uttered. “Promise me, if I tell you this, you won’t tell anyone else, not even Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it,” Robyn said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>With the tone of her voice and her genuine expression, Winter trusted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn led them to the living room and sat on an end of the sofa, so Winter did the same on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the blonde started. “What’s the reason Weiss can’t be active in my class?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter let out the breath she was holding and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Five years ago, my father took Weiss to a fundraising event in Vacuo. She was twelve and, you know, she had just become the Schnee heiress after I joined the army. My mother, my brother and I went with them to show our support. It was supposed to be one of the first times she had to sing in front of the guests. Most of them were my father’s business partners, so he wanted to impress them.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn shifted and turned fully to face Winter as a sign that she was paying close attention to what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Winter continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss was so nervous to perform her song that night, so Mother took her to an amusement park in the morning to relieve her stress. There was an accident on a ride and Weiss was, umm… hit her head pretty badly. She got a scar across her left eye, but it’s only visible if you look closely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Robyn sympathized and asked. “Is that why she’s afraid to get hurt in my class?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the reason. I mean, not entirely. She went to the hospital with Mother. She only got some stitches and could leave after a few hours, but she knew she couldn’t sing that night. And when she and Mother returned to our beach house, my father got angry and blamed my mother for what happened, and he…,” Winter inhaled deeply and completed the sentence with her voice shaken. “He hit her.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn looked at her with concern and said. “I’m sorry all of you had to go through that.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded to acknowledge the other woman’s words as she was trying her best to prevent her tears from falling down. They sat in silence for the longest time until Winter was ready to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“I was in the other room with Whitley and our butler, so we didn’t know what happened. Well, Whitley and Klein still don’t know, but Weiss told me everything after we got back to Atlas.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn scooted slightly closer and concluded. “So now you’re trying to protect her from getting injured again because it might piss your father off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She has to perform at galas and go on business trips sometimes, so he wants her to always look presentable and he asked her to avoid putting herself in risky situations.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter agreed. “Weiss thought so too, but I asked her to do as he said because it’s better than if she got herself injured and he got mad. I’m afraid he would… hurt her like he hurt my mother. We just try to avoid making him angry in every way, and that includes Weiss maintaining good grades in school.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn took time to think of her response and suggested carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I’m overstepping, but you know you can kick his ass if he does anything like that again, right? Or just call the police.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I did try to confront him as soon as Weiss told me what happened in Vacuo, but my mother asked me not to,” Winter said in distress. “She said he apologized and promised to never do it again, but I doubt it. And she just forgave him so easily and said we needed him to run the SEC because she can’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t someone else do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“This might also sound ridiculous, but my grandfather wanted the SEC to be run only by a Schnee. It was one of his wishes before he passed and we wanted to honor that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s… I understand,” Robyn noted and asked. “So all of you have to live like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to, at least until Weiss is old enough. So if he ever tries to hurt any of us again then, I’ll make sure he’ll be convicted and he’ll be forced by the board to let Weiss take over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Robyn exclaimed and rubbed her brows. “This is so much more complicated than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath before she talked to the woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s the whole story. Now please tell me how you can help us.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn rubbed her chin as she was lost in her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>She asked. “What was your arrangement with the PE teacher before me? You don’t seem like you would bribe her or anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t and she didn't believe our lie about Weiss having asthma. But Glynda knows everything because my mother is close with her. Actually, she’s the only person outside of our family that knows, and she asked the coach to go easy on Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Robyn noted and added reluctantly. “But you know I can’t just let Weiss slack off, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what am I supposed to do?” Winter asked in despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Robyn said and touched Winter’s arm briefly to comfort her. “I think I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all ears.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll add track and field to my class. I mean, running, especially. There’s no physical contacts and there’s so little chance that she’ll get injured if she warms up properly.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a great idea. However, Winter needed to be more convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“I ran a lot at the Academy before, you know,” she said and motioned to her prosthetic leg. “Sometimes I pulled a muscle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let that happen. I’ll let her rest once in a while like how I usually let all of my students take some breaks in my class,” the coach said firmly and continued with a smirk. “What? You think I make my kids work out non-stop the whole class?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was hard to tell,” Winter replied and let herself smile at the blonde now that she knew Weiss would be in safe hands. “You seemed so strict.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Robyn said and smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“I think adding running is a great idea. Thank you,” Winter informed the teacher and added. “And thank you for preventing me from doing something I would regret like getting you fired.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” Robyn acknowledged her.</p><p> </p><p>The room became quiet after they came to an agreement. Winter thought of going outside to join her friends, but they were probably drunk and she did not wish to be reminded of her mother’s drinking problem at the moment. She noticed that Robyn did not move as well.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Robyn broke the silence. “What do you teach at the Academy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, gun assembly and hand signals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, that’s pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Winter replied and decided to make a small talk as well. “You’re an Olympic gold medalist. That’s pretty great too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to most people, no,” Robyn rejected the compliment. “People don’t care much about field hockey.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be proud of what you worked so hard to achieve, and I’m sure many people care,” Winter pointed out and asked. “Can I ask why you quit the national team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yang,” the blonde said with sadness in her voice. “I moved here because I wanted to be close to her after what happened earlier this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when that gang member attacked her?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter thought of the news she saw when a gang member cut off Yang’s arm. Weiss told her that her best friend closed herself off after the incident, which was understandable, and it was not until recently that Yang returned to her cheerful self.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn looked at Winter for a moment as if to decide if she should open up regarding this topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she eventually said. “Yang wouldn’t pick up my calls or return my texts. I was so worried, but it worked out now. And besides, I get to live close to my other niece too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Qrow have another niece?” Winter asked in confusion. “How come I didn’t see her at the engagement party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Qrow doesn’t talk much about his relatives, huh?,” Robyn asked in an amusing tone and explained. “I think she had an exam on that day or something, so she couldn’t come. Her name is Ruby. She’s Yang’s little sister. She’s just moved here from Vale and now she’s a freshman at Atlas High.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss never mentioned her either.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re kids. They won’t tell us things unless we ask them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Winter agreed and said. “Speaking of which, I’m sorry I assumed you were being unprofessional when you talked to Yang.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I asked her to call me Coach Hill or Miss Hill at school, but sometimes she just slips out a ‘Robyn’ here and there,” Robyn said and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice that you have family here. You seem pretty close.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter then thought of her own family and wished it was the same case. She was not jealous of the teacher. She felt genuinely happy for Robyn, Qrow and their nieces, but at the same time, she also felt sadness in her heart when she thought about her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could say anything, Qrow poked his head out from behind the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you two talked, but Robyn, can you drive Elm and Vine home?” he said. “I’ll drive the other two home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Designated driver reports for duty,” the blonde agreed and stood up. She turned to Winter. “Hey, it was nice talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Winter,” the coach said and smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Winter instantly noticed that she called her by her first name. But after their long talk and the fact that they had mutual friends, it was only fitting.</p><p> </p><p>She returned her smile and replied. “Goodnight, Robyn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back. :) I saw people roleplayed Robyn as Qrow's sister and Clover's sister-in-law on Twitter and I thought it was so cute. That's why I made it happen in this fic. :D</p><p>I hope everything about Weiss makes sense. I wrote this chapter when I was sleepy the whole time, so I might have missed something. o_O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter saw Robyn a few times since the day they talked at Clover’s celebration party. It was delightful that they were on friendly terms after the stressful arguments they had in the past. She saw the coach at a grocery store once where they had a small chat, and at Qrow and Clover’s twice when they hung out with their friends on the weekends.</p><p> </p><p>She usually discussed teaching strategies with Qrow, who currently taught at Mantle High, and it was nice that Robyn had joined them. Their gathering both times ended with Qrow and Robyn playing video games in a very competitive manner, which caused some curse words to slip out of their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn threw her controller next to her on the sofa when she lost to Qrow in the third round of a fighting game.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it. Not again,” the blonde muttered and turned to Winter. “Winter, you wanna try to kick his ass?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I like watching you two play more,” Winter replied and jokingly added. “Besides, I believe it’d be easier to kick his, umm,... butt in real life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, feisty,” Robyn remarked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know some martial arts, Miss Soldier, so don’t say that lightly,” Qrow bantered.</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could come up with a reply, Robyn challenged her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we do 3 out of 5?”</p><p> </p><p>The man got up and patted the blonde on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“You lost, a’ight? And Clover and I have to go talk with our wedding planner on Skype.”</p><p> </p><p>The coach pouted, but her mood abruptly lightened up when Qrow went upstairs and she spoke to Winter again.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear about this winter dance thing at Atlas High?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the Winter Solstice Dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I think that’s the name.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter recalled that the annual before-Christmas dance for all classmen at the school was happening in two weeks. It was a tradition that some board members would chaperone at the event, and Winter had taken part in her father’s stead since Weiss’ freshman year.</p><p> </p><p>She told the other woman. “I’m going to be a chaperone there, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Me too! It’ll be my first time.” Robyn said excitedly. “What do you usually do as a chaperone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much, really. You just make sure no one spikes the punch bowl and no one starts touching anyone inappropriately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun,” the coach replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll change your mind when you’re actually there,” Winter warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait to prove you wrong,” Robyn said and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The day of the dance came before Winter knew it. She chose to wear her long silver silk dress with a slit on its left side this year. She debated if she should let her hair down, but in the end, she decided to put it up in her regular bun instead.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss already left with Klein, who would also pick up a few of her friends in the Schnee’s limousine, while Winter would arrive slightly later in her own car.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached the Atlas High’s ballroom, it was packed and the students were dancing to an upbeat song. She was having a hard time trying to spot her sister. She wanted to see if Weiss was enjoying herself without approaching her since they both agreed that a parental figure should not loom over their children and their friends at such events.</p><p> </p><p>Without any time to prepare, Arthur Watts came to stand next to her. He was in a black suit with a yellow shirt and a black tie.</p><p> </p><p><em> What is he doing here?! He wasn’t here last year. </em> Winter thought alarmingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Winter.” the man said while staring at her in a way that made her stomach churn.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Watts, hello,” Winter replied out of manner.</p><p> </p><p>“You look lovely tonight,” the physics teacher complimented her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Winter gave a short answer and kept looking for Weiss just so she could have an excuse to get away from the man.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence until the music changed to a slower rhythm. It was not too slow, but it was enough for the kids to switch their stance to the traditional closed position.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter,...,” Watts started while Winter was desperately hoping he would not ask the question she expected him to ask.</p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t ask me to dance with you. Don’t ask me to dance with you. Don’t ask me to dance with you. </em> She chanted in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She almost jumped when Robyn suddenly showed up in front of her. The PE teacher looked stunning with her hair down and in her grey suit and black bow tie, and it took Winter a few seconds to realize she was gaping at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are. I’ve been looking for you,” the coach announced and briefly turned to greet Watts. “Hi, Mister Watts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” the man replied while clearly looking displeased that he was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn turned her attention back to Winter again.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, I wanted to talk to you about something,” she said quickly and reached out a hand. “So may I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a quick glance around the room. It seemed that it was common for people of the same sex to dance together here in contrast to at most high-end parties in Atlas she had attended. And with the fact that she liked hanging out with Robyn and that she very much wanted to escape from Watts, she took the blonde’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You may,” Winter told her.</p><p> </p><p>She took note of how the skin of Robyn's palm was slightly rough, but her hold was gentle when they got into the dancing pose.</p><p> </p><p>Winter had never been this close to someone for a long time since her ex-boyfriend broke up with her two years ago. It was even strange that she was in this proximity to a friend at the moment. She hoped she was not blushing or trembling and made Robyn think something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>When Winter glanced up as they were swaying slightly, she saw that the blonde was too busy looking over her shoulder. She followed her sight and became aware that Robyn was looking at Watts leaving through a door. The action made her suspect that the coach saved her on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Winter decided to find out the truth in an indirect way.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Robyn, what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the teacher snapped out of a state of mind when she gazed down at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I just wanna know how you feel that they named this event after you,” Robyn made an excuse that caused Winter to shake her head. The blonde asked. “What? That wasn’t funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled as she was feeling more comfortable as their talk went on.</p><p> </p><p>She said. “I can see where Yang learned all of her jokes from.”</p><p> </p><p>“That means we’re both funny, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter tilted her head and replied. “I find it funny that you’re not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Robyn said despite her smile. She then changed the topic. “So, what’s your plan for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter grimaced when she thought of all the Christmas dinners at the Schnee Manor in the past. It got more and more uncomfortable as the years went by. Her father would only talk about himself or ask his children about their achievement at their workplace and schools while her mother would sit idly by, drinking.</p><p> </p><p>She told Robyn. “Just like every year, my family will celebrate at the Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” the blonde noted, her eyes expressing concern. “Well, if you want a change of scene, you’re welcome to join me and my housemates at our house. We’ll probably just eat and watch a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the offer, but I think Weiss and Whitley would want me to be there for-... with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn looked at her quietly for a few seconds, but she eventually said. “Got it. The offer always stands, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They resumed their dancing and moved on to talk about the hall’s decoration and the food until the song was coming to a finish.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s end this in the most epic way,” the PE teacher informed her.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Robyn twirled and dipped her. Winter’s heart threatened to jump out of her chest when she thought she was falling.</p><p> </p><p>They stood up straight again and Winter grabbed the taller woman’s shoulders tightly as she was catching her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You...” she struggled to find a word while Robyn was laughing. “Unbelievable!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t a compliment,” Winter said and narrowed her eyes at the other woman who continued to chortle.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you could see your face right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Winter became aware that she was still holding on to Robyn while Robyn’s hands were on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly let go of her grasp and said. “I’m going to guard the punch bowl.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. I’ll go break up Ren and Nora,” Robyn replied and pointed at a boy with long black hair that was making out with a tiny girl with bright orange hair.</p><p> </p><p>At the punch table, Winter poured herself a cup of punch and glanced around the room. She finally could find Weiss, who was sitting between Blake and Yang at a table. The girl with long black hair replaced her cat ears headband with a big black bow tonight. On Yang’s other side was a young girl with short hair that Winter could not tell if her strands were black or red. She assumed that the girl was Ruby, Yang’s younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she saw was Arthur Watts, who apparently came back and was heading towards her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Not again. </em> Winter thought as she was ready to dash to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>She did not need to when Robyn rushed to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God, yes! Punch! I’m so thirsty,” the coach announced and got herself a cup of the drink.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her a knowing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>She told her. “I appreciate what you’re doing, but I can take care of myself, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what you’re talking about,” the blonde countered.</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored her deflection.</p><p> </p><p>“He usually just talks to me about something and leaves. Even if he asks me to dance with him tonight, I can say no.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a freaking creep, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s not like I have to see him everyday. Just let me handle him.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Robyn said and took a sip from her cup. “What’s his story, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know much. He started teaching here two years ago. Weiss and I talked to him at a conference once, and after that, he’s always tried to talk to me whenever he sees me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just talks, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Robyn yielded and brought their conversation to a lighter topic. “Spoilers alert, but Weiss is getting an A this semester.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t thank me. She earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter said sincerely. “It wouldn’t be possible if you didn’t come up with an idea to help us, so thank <em> you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You earned it,” Robyn told her softly.</p><p> </p><p>They were staring into each other’s eyes until Winter cleared her throat and looked away. She found that her sister and friends were still sitting at their table. Weiss was eating what seemed to be spaghetti while her three friends were talking among themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“So, is that girl Ruby?” Winter asked and motioned to the smallest girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. My little bundle of joy,” the coach said with adoration in her voice. “You wanna go say hi? I’ll stay here and keep the bowl secured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Winter agreed. “Be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>When Winter arrived at where Weiss and her friends were sitting, it seemed that the four girls were in the middle of an argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, tell Ruby <em> Ruby </em> is lame,” Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gasped as she did not expect her sister to insult someone like this, especially her new friend who seemed so innocent.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, why would you say something like that to your friend?” she asked sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Crap,” her sister exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hand. “I didn’t realize it would sound like an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang explained. “We were talking about what we should name ourselves if we were a girl band.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake chimed in. “And Ruby thought we should put the initials of our first names together. So it’s R-W-B-Y, which is pronounced ‘Ruby’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which doesn’t make any sense because it’s just your name,” Weiss said and sneered at the short-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! I think it’s cool,” Ruby argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Rubes, but nothing can top Y-R-B-W,” Yang told her sister and reached her arm over Weiss’ head to play with Blake’s bow. “As in ‘your bow’.”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired girl giggled while Weiss’ pierced her gaze into the ground as if she wanted to dig a hold in it and crawl inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I despise all of you,” the white-haired girl muttered, which they all knew she meant the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled and approached the youngest girl. She reached out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe we haven’t met before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” the girl said awkwardly and shook Winter’s hand. “I mean, greetings, Miss Schnee. I’m Ruby Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you can call me Winter,” Winter said and looked at each of Weiss’ friends. “All of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is in a good mood,” Weiss remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel like it was long overdue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. I always thought ‘Miss Schnee’ made you seem old,” Yang observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yang,” Winter replied and gave the blonde girl a not-very-serious glare. She then asked. “How come you girls aren’t out dancing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, I’m eating,” her sister told her. “And I don’t think I want to slow dance with any of these three.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter abruptly realized that the current song played was a very slow and romantic song where every couple dancing was leaning closely to their partner.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Blake and Yang took a quick glance at each other, but Yang looked away instantly. The action proved Winter’s assumption that they were girlfriends wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just waiting for a faster song,” the blonde girl gave an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Y- Yeah,” Blake mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The music finally switched to an upbeat tune and Ruby stood up. She pulled her sister’s arm and turned to Weiss and Blake.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s dance, you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Blake got up as requested while Weiss continued to roll up her spaghetti.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. I’ll catch up,” Weiss told her friends.</p><p> </p><p>When the three girls left to the dance floor, Winter sat next to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Blake and Yang were together,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“The whole school thought they were together!” Weiss burst out in frustration. “I can’t take it anymore, Winter. Sometimes I just want to scream in their faces and tell them to date each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled. “Just let them be. They’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they will sooner than later, so they both can stop being so miserable,” the white-haired girl said and rolled her eyes. She later turned to Winter. “So, you and Miss Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter was alarmed by her sister’s teasing tone, but she ignored the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn and I what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… friends now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Robyn is a good friend. She’s very nice,” Winter said frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Weiss noted and added with a smirk. “Just know that you have my full support.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter refused to entertain what her sister was implying, so she did not say anything in return. Her eyes found the woman in question who was talking animatedly with Hazel Reinart and Sienna Khan, Atlas High’s two other PE teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to slow down when Robyn lifted a chicken drumstick in her hand to her mouth and munched on it. Winter’s heart sped up by the sight alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. Just… no. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY DID THE CATRADORA DIP. T_T</p><p>So this chapter is just them chilling and having a good time, but of course, there's much more drama coming. :P</p><p>Anyway, I have an idea for a one-shot, so I guess I'll write it before writing chapter 5 of this fic. ^_^</p><p>Thank you for your support as always. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The courtyard in front of the Schnee Manor was decorated to be in Christmas theme just like previous years. The shrubs were trimmed into shapes of a herd of reindeer and a sledge that came with Santa Claus sculpture carved from ice.</p><p> </p><p>Winter shook her head at the sight as she knew it was all for show for anyone who might drive past the residence. Her family members and herself were going to pretend they were a perfectly happy family once again and she was dreading having conversations at this dinner.</p><p> </p><p>At least it would distract her from thinking about Robyn too much even though she had been thinking of what she should buy the blonde on this occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Klein let her in as usual, and since Jacques was not around to judge, Winter gave the butler a hug. She spent her childhood under his care as much as her mother’s after all.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was glad she chose the suitable time to arrive this year since the supper was already put on the table and she could sit on her seat right away. Her father, her mother and her siblings were at their regular places as well.</p><p> </p><p>She barely settled herself down when her father gave her a glare and spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Father,” Winter apologized as it was a natural habit. “There was heavy traffic on the roads.”</p><p> </p><p>The man narrowed his eyes at her, but he suddenly smiled his same cold smile Winter had witnessed for years. He then took the first bite of his steak.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t want to ruin the Christmas spirit,” Jacques said and added. “But I couldn’t help but notice that, just like last year, you came alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter knew he was talking about her love life. She brought her former boyfriend to Christmas dinner two years ago, and her Father spent most of his time to question him about every detail in his life. It made the young man feel very uncomfortable, which resulted in him breaking up with her less than a month later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m enjoying being single right now, Father,” Winter said and faked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques’ eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, careful now. At this rate, Weiss may get married before you, sweetheart,” the man joked and laughed loudly. Then he turned to Weiss. “Right, Weiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“R- Right,” Weiss replied and gazed down at her own plate.</p><p> </p><p>Winter looked around. Her mother had just finished her first glass of wine and asked Klein to pour her a new one while Whitley was paying full attention to his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how are you doing in school, my dear?” Jacques asked Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I did great as usual, Father,” the young girl told him.</p><p> </p><p>“The new PE teacher didn’t give you any problem, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“N- No, Father,” the girl replied after taking a quick glance at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I’ll have Klein order cakes to celebrate tomorrow,” the old man acknowledged her and gazed at the butler who gave him a nod in return. He then asked Whitley. “How about you, young man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I got an A in every subject, Father,” the boy said proudly as he was chewing on the meat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Jacques noted and sternly added. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”</p><p> </p><p>Whitley nodded and quickly swallowed his food.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Father.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s done is done,” the man said with tenseness in his tone. “Just don’t do this when we’re on our trip to Switzerland.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Switzerland?” the boy asked with excitement and beamed at each member in the family.</p><p> </p><p>“Just you and I, Whitley,” the white-haired man elaborated. “I was thinking we should have some father and son bonding time. We’re leaving tomorrow, isn’t that nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just nice, Father. It’s amazing!” Whitley replied.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her brother a concerned look, even though he did not see it. Her father seemed to spend his leisure time with only Whitley lately and she was afraid that he would be a bad influence on the boy.</p><p> </p><p>The topic moved on to how well the Schnee Energy Company was doing in the stock market and her mother started gulping on her second glass as if the liquid was water.</p><p> </p><p>When the dinner ended, Winter gave her presents to her parents before they left to their own separate rooms. It was expected that they did not give her anything in return because they preferred to transfer some amount of money to their children’s accounts as gifts. She gave each of her siblings a present while the young boy and girl were grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget to buy me presents?” Winter asked in a teasing tone because she honestly would not mind if her assumption was proven to be true.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not,” Weiss said. “And it’s just one present. Whitley and I had it made together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’m curious,” Winter told them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in my room. I’ll get it for you,” Whitley announced and ran to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He came back a minute later with a snow globe and placed the object in Winter’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” the boy asked and scratched the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>When Winter looked closely at it, she found that there were small sculptures of herself, Weiss and Whitley in the middle. The small figures were building a snowman together with several pine trees surrounding them. The snow fell on them when Winter shook the globe lightly.</p><p> </p><p>She almost teared up.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so beautiful and very thoughtful of you. Thank you,” she said to her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so welcome,” Weiss said and turned to her brother. “You still owe me twenty bucks for this, Whit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oops. That will have to wait,” the boy replied after faking a gasp. “Because I have to go packing for my trip. Merry Christmas, my lovely sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave both Winter and Weiss a quick kiss on their cheek and dashed to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, his words about the vacation reminded Winter of her concern for him. When she glanced at Weiss, it seemed that her sister thought the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about him,” Winter said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“It almost feels like he’s… slipping away.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as we keep hanging out with him, he’ll be okay. There’s no way he’d prefer loving Father over his two wonderful sisters,” Weiss said with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saying that. I just feel like I don’t spend enough time with him, you know, to make sure he doesn’t take after Father too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Weiss said and reached for her hand. “I’m his big sister too and we have Klein. Don’t feel like you have to take the weight on your shoulders alone.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Winter pulled her sister into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Weiss. I really needed to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. You don’t have to worry about Mother too, you know?” the girl said and hugged her back. She added after a while. “Now you’re crushing my bones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Winter replied with a chuckle and let her go. Her tone changed to a serious one when she continued. “Speaking of Mother, I’m going to check on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Merry Christmas, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Weiss,” Winter said in return and gave her sister another hug.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached her mother’s room and knocked once, there was no response, so she turned the knob slowly and got inside.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that her mother was sleeping with her back facing her. Then she moved and coughed lightly, which indicated that she was still awake.</p><p> </p><p>Winter set the snow globe down on the cabinet next to the door and moved to sit on the bed carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” she said and touched her arm. “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” Willow replied without turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you change into something more comfortable, so you can sleep,” Winter offered.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman sat up abruptly and rubbed her eyes with her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Winter,” she uttered. “Be a dear and bring me a glass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will bring you a glass of water, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just a glass. Any glass,” Willow corrected her. “I already have, umm, everything here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother motioned to the fridge in a corner of her room. It was not there the last time Winter visited and the sight alarmed her as she could guess what was inside it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already tired. You shouldn’t drink more tonight, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you care?” the woman abruptly snapped at her. “You left.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter was taken aback by her words, but she recovered quickly even though she was on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I only moved out, but I never left, Mother. I’m here for you and I always will be.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few seconds that Willow looked at her to process her words, but she eventually turned away and laid back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go,” the older woman mumbled. “I think I’m going to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter let out a sigh and stood up. She got a glass from the dining room and came back to open her mother’s fridge. As expected, there were five different types of wine along with a bottle of vodka inside. A thought of throwing all the bottles of alcohol away popped into her head, but she knew that her mother would only get new ones, and Winter could not help her if she did not wish to help herself.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she picked up the only bottle of water in the fridge and placed it on the nightstand along with the glass.</p><p> </p><p>She put the blanket on Willow and said softly. “Merry Christmas, Mother. I… I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” the other woman mumbled in a dismissive tone.</p><p> </p><p>Winter knew her mother was not in a state to speak properly, but she could not help but feel upset by the non-response on top of the frustration her father gave her earlier.</p><p> </p><p>She left the Manor immediately and got in her car. She usually cried when she was allowed to be alone after facing a situation like this, but this time she felt numb. She looked for Weiss and Whitley’s gift just so she could hold it as a form of comfort, but she soon realized that she left it in her mother’s room.</p><p> </p><p><em> No, I’m not going back tonight. </em> Winter thought and started her car.</p><p> </p><p>The highway that would lead her to the other side of Atlas was quiet tonight, and Winter figured that it was because most people were spending their Christmas and staying over at where they were celebrating.</p><p> </p><p>The car reached an intersection. The signs informed Winter that Mantle was on the left and East Atlas was on the right.</p><p> </p><p>Mindlessly, she turned left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Robyn isn't in this chapter, so sorry to anyone who was looking forward to read about her. :')</p><p>The chapter was meant to be longer but I got so exhausted. I've already written about 1K words for the next chapter, though, so maybe you won't have to wait too long. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter parked her car on an empty street once she reached Mantle. Suddenly, she realized that she had no idea where Robyn’s house was. She texted Qrow to ask for Robyn’s number and sent a message to ask the coach if she could visit her right now.</p><p> </p><p>Within a minute, the PE teacher replied with her address and let her know she could come over.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s place that she shared with three other people was a two-story house in the suburban area of Mantle. In the small front yard stood a big snowman that almost looked like a traditional one except for the smile that was replaced by a red sock to mimic a tongue.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked on the door and waited. It took a few seconds until a tall green-haired woman with tattoos on her face and neck greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. You must be Winter,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y- Yes. I’m sorry I came unannounced.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries at all. Come on in,” the woman said in a friendly tone and waved her hand as a gesture for Winter to follow her inside. “I’m Joanna, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Winter replied and took a look around.</p><p> </p><p>The room was one big space with a mix of living, dining and cooking facilities in it. The floor and furniture were all made of wood except for the red sofa and a matching armchair that were located in front of a television. The environment seemed unorganized, which indicated that the four residents were not very tidy, but Winter did not mind at all because the atmosphere felt cozy and she felt very welcome.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn and her other two housemates turned to look at her from the dining table that was almost empty.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher was in a dark green turtleneck sweater and black sweatpants, and Winter had an intense urge to hug her. She knew Robyn would not object to it, but it was better to keep her boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde wore a huge grin on her face before she greeted Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there. Glad you made it here safely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but,” Robyn’s friend who was small and had short curly white hair chimed in. “We kind of finished our meal and cleared the table. I can get you the leftovers if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I already ate with my, umm, my family.”</p><p> </p><p>She dropped her gaze to the ground when she thought of what happened at the Schnee Manor. She could feel that Robyn was looking at her with worries, and she appreciated that the coach did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re just in time for the movie,” the blue-haired woman who was sitting next to Robyn told Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. I haven’t even introduced everyone yet,” Robyn spoke and stood up. “Everyone, this is my friend, Winter Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>“As in Schnee Energy Company?” Joanna asked with her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t be weird,” the teacher said and stepped to Winter’s side. “She’s her own person.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled appreciatively at Robyn before the short-haired woman approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Fiona,” she said and shook Winter’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“May,” the blue-haired woman uttered with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“And as I told you, I’m Joanna,” the green-haired woman introduced herself. “You can find me on YouTube.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave the tall woman a look of confusion while the others glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Joanna exclaimed and added. “It doesn’t hurt to find more viewers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can find <em> us </em> on YouTube, Jo. <em> Us</em>,” Fiona corrected her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t with you two,” Robyn said and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the blonde explained to Winter that Fiona and Joanna made reaction videos for a living where they would watch TV shows or movies and filmed themselves reacting to them while May worked as an engineer in the IT field, and the three of them all worked in the comfort of their home. They were around the same age as Winter and they grew up with Robyn until the coach moved to Mistral.</p><p> </p><p>They settled down later in front of the TV. Joanna took the armchair, so Winter shared the couch with Robyn, May and Fiona. With four people on the same sofa, it was inevitable that she was squeezed next to Robyn at an end of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” the coach asked and offered. “I can sit on the floor if you want to move around more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. I’m okay,” Winter said because she wanted the taller woman to sit comfortably as much as everyone else even though she could feel her own heart rate picking up as the side of their thighs were pressing together.</p><p> </p><p>Then Fiona started the movie and spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and ladies, may I present… Elf!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no. Not again,” May complained.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our Christmas tradition!” Fiona argued and paused the video.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Fi on this,” Robyn supported the short-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t here every year after you moved to Mistral, Robyn. You didn’t have to <em> suffer </em> through this <em> every year</em>,” the blue-haired woman countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. It’s a good movie,” the teacher bargained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. We all know you just love watching Zooey Deschanel taking a shower,” May said in return.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Robyn was choking on the air and her face turned red. It was the first time Winter saw Robyn blushing and she found the sight adorable.</p><p> </p><p><em> No, brain, please stop. </em> Winter told herself.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the blonde took a quick glance at her as if to see her reaction regarding what May had said, as if to see if Winter had a problem with her showing interest in women.</p><p> </p><p>If Winter had any issue with this fact, it would definitely make her a hypocrite.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Zooey is attractive,” Winter told her friend. “And I like this movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?” the teacher replied and quickly added. “By the way, I like that scene only because I love when she sings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think otherwise,” Winter replied with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Winter agreed with us, so it’s three against one,” Fiona said proudly. “And we don’t even have to care what Joanna thinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” the green-haired woman whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” May mumbled and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Robyn muttered and stood up. She then turned to Winter. “Before I forget, let me get you your present.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me a present?” Winter asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It’s something that’ll go great with your military outfit, I think,” the coach told her. “Be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn headed upstairs and the air became strange in sudden when Winter was left alone with three strangers. The four of them exchanged awkward smiles until May burst out and pointed at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, you’re her!”</p><p> </p><p>“What… what do you mean?” Winter asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the parent that tried to get Robyn fired!”</p><p> </p><p>May’s words made Joanna’s and Fiona’s eyes widen as they were starting to have the same shocking expression.</p><p> </p><p>Winter swallowed and apologized. “I’m truly sorry about that. I still regret ever thinking of doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Joanna said and waved her hand. “Robyn told us you worked things out.”</p><p> </p><p>“She just never mentioned your name. She only said you were some rich evil soldier person among other things, so everything just clicked in my head just now,” May explained and added immediately. “She only called you those things a <em> long </em> time ago before you became friends, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Winter noted.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn came back with a box at that moment and sat back on her seat between May and Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Fiona mumbled and pressed ‘play’ on the remote control.</p><p> </p><p>The coach asked. “What were you guys talking about? Did I miss anything fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were reminiscing when you told us about Winter when you first met her,” Fiona told her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Robyn said and hid her face behind her hands. “I should go back upstairs and lock myself in a room and never come out.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nudged the teacher’s side playfully. “It’s fine, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Robyn replied and peeked one of her eyes between her fingers. “Can I give you your present now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde placed the box on Winter’s lap. Inside was a pair of dark blue gloves, and since the texture seemed very soft and smooth, Winter ran her hands on them.</p><p> </p><p>“I love these. Thank you,” she told the woman next to her. “I thought of buying you something too, but I didn’t expect to see you this soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. You don’t even have to buy me anything,” Robyn said and smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the second time that Winter caught herself staring into Robyn’s eyes too long to be friendly, and she could only stop when she noticed that May, Fiona and Joanna were looking at her and Robyn very openly and listening in on every word they were saying. May and Joanna were smiling while Fiona was grinning and suppressing her giggles.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for Robyn to follow Winter’s eyesight and turned to look at her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Robyn whined. “Eyes on the TV. This is a private conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not private if we can hear everything,” Joanna replied in a sing-song manner.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s face turned red again to confirm what her friends were implying and Winter instantly looked away when the blonde spoke to her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore them, Winter. Let’s just watch Elf.”</p><p> </p><p>None of them said anything much during the movie except when May covered Robyn’s eyes with her hands during the shower scene and Robyn threatened to bite her fingers off.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the film ended, it was almost midnight and Fiona, May and Joanna left upstairs after letting Winter and Robyn know that they were going to bed. Winter realized that she should head home as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably go,” she said to Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late. I don’t mind if you stay over,” the teacher replied and suggested. “You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on this couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I…,” Winter hesitated, but it dawned on her that she did not want to be alone in her house tonight. “Okay. But please let me take the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Robyn argued. “You’re the guest. You should take the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m the guest, so I shouldn’t bother you,” Winter countered relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn sighed. “Fine. Are you going to sleep now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. I’ll just sit around for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“A’ight. I’ll make you hot cocoa.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. This is only because I want one too,” the teacher said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn came back with two mugs in her hands and a bag of marshmallows under her arm. She poured the white snack in a mug and handed it to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“More marshmallows please,” Winter asked and Robyn gave her more.</p><p> </p><p>She then sat next to Winter on the sofa and asked. “So... how are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m here if you wanna talk about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>The offer sounded tempting, but Winter knew she did not want to relive the incidents at the Schnee Manor and she did not want to bother the other woman more than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she said. “How about you tell me more about you and your housemates?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know about us?” Robyn asked and turned to face Winter fully, her free arm leaning on the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me some of your childhood stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I don’t want you to look at us differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you did when you were young shouldn’t define you, should it? And I really, <em> really </em> want to know more about all of you,” Winter pleaded and moved to sit on her side as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Here goes,” Robyn yielded to Winter’s request. “The foster house we lived in wasn’t a family home like the one Qrow, Raven and I lived in. This one was one big facility, so it was kind of a dorm but it was too crowded and everyone was underfed.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds… horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too bad, really. I mean, not for us,” the blonde told her and added. “Well, except for Fiona. Before she became our friend, she was bullied for a while because she was so tiny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn nodded to acknowledge Winter’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Fi is strong. She came so far and <em> Huntresses </em> was her idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huntresses?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the part that you might judge us,” the coach said and rubbed her chin. “Four of us made up a group named Huntresses and we pulled pranks on bullies in our foster house and left messages to tell them to behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kind of honorable in my opinion,” Winter said honestly. “You tried to make the house a safe place.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re partly right, but we did things like stealing those bullies’ things and humiliated them, and there was one time we put laxatives in a boy’s drink and he had to go to the hospital. I still regret doing that everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Winter took time to think of her response and said. “I think you had good intentions, so you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. And like I said, you were kids. You didn’t know better.”</p><p> </p><p>“That actually made me feel better,” the blonde replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they sat in silence and sipped on their cocoa until Robyn let out a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sleepy, you should go to bed,” Winter suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you?” the blonde said with a grin. “My room has a wooden bird on the door. It’s not hard to find.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter crossed her arms after what she heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your plan all along? You’re trying to steal my couch?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t my intention, but the idea just popped into my head and I decided to roll with it,” the PE teacher argued. “And technically, it’s my couch and my housemates’.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored the words and remained where she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn raised an eyebrow at her and asked. “Are we really playing this game where the loser will cave and go upstairs to sleep in my bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re too old for that, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“That means you can just let me sleep here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we’re definitely playing that game, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter huffed and they both continued to stubbornly sit on the sofa. They ended up talking about Atlast High and Robyn’s time in Mistral until they ran out of their beverage and put the mugs down on the small table in front of them, Winter’s eyes feeling heavier as the time went by.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly woke up with a jerk. Then she heard Robyn’s light snoring and gazed up to look at her face. Her hand clamped her own mouth shut to suppress her laugh when she found that someone drew cat whiskers on Robyn’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s attempt to keep herself quiet failed when a side of the blonde’s mouth twitched and it caused Winter to laugh loudly.</p><p> </p><p>The sound shook Robyn awake with confusion in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Winter uttered between her snickers.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the coach finally came to her consciousness and she was staring at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Winter asked as she was worried that someone might have drawn something on her face as well.</p><p> </p><p>“N- Nothing,” the teacher replied with her cheeks flushed. “I didn’t know you could laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter hit her friend with a pillow, but not too hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I can laugh. I’m capable of laughing,” she told her and added. “And you should be more concerned about your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s wrong with my face?” Robyn asked and touched her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled, which resulted in Robyn using the camera on her phone to see what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Fiona,” Robyn cursed through her gritted teeth and Winter loved that the blonde could tell which friend of hers did this.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she did a great job,” Winter teased.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s lucky I’m too lazy to move or I would go upstairs and gave her a mustache,” Robyn said.</p><p> </p><p>The coach leaned back and stretched. Her arms abruptly froze in the air as her sight remained upwards.</p><p> </p><p>Winter followed her gaze and let out a gasp when she found a line of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling along the length of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Joanna,” Robyn cursed again while Winter felt like she was going to explode.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to look at each other at the same time and there was a full second that Winter was sure that Robyn was staring at her lips before she looked into Winter’s eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” the teacher mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Winter said in panic. “I- I wasn’t going to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Robyn noted awkwardly. “That would be weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we’re friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y- Yes,” Winter said and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She added. “I think I should head home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? It’s not even morning yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter checked the time on her phone and found that it was 4 AM.</p><p> </p><p>She said. “It’s okay. Sometimes I wake up early like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter picked up her present and they walked to the front door together before Robyn lifted her arms up and put them down instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we… hug?” the blonde asked with hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure friends hug, Robyn,” Winter told her.</p><p> </p><p>She braced herself for the repeat of that same explosive feeling. She valued her friendship with Robyn so much that it was worth suffering with the fact that they could never be more than friends.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s embrace was warm and Winter could not help but take in her scent as she returned the hug.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having me. You saved my Christmas, all of you,” she told the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime,” Robyn said with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the sadness that was weighing on her heart, Winter realized that this Christmas was one of her favorites.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Winter has her reasons, which you'll find out soon. 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky outside of Winter’s bedroom’s window was still dark when she woke up. It would not be long until her alarm clock rang, so she laid still in her bed with a hand resting on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>She dreamed of kissing Robyn again.</p><p> </p><p>This time was probably the third time since Christmas. Each time the kiss lasted longer than the prior one. Her hand moved to touch her lips as if to recall the feeling when Robyn’s lips pressed against hers in those dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Winter abruptly got up and forcefully kicked the thought out of her head. Her eyes found the box of the present she got for Robyn and it reminded her that she would have to see the coach today after having been avoiding her for two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>She informed Klein that evening that she would pick up Weiss and take her home herself. She made an arrangement with her sister that they would meet at the hockey field where Robyn should be.</p><p> </p><p>The grass field was now under a retractable roof that was preventing it from snow, and Winter was surprised that the coach was not in the area. Weiss was watching her friends practicing on the bleachers and she made her way towards Winter after she spotted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Winter said and gave her sister a hug. “Where’s Robyn?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said Miss Goodwitch asked her to meet at the soccer field, so she left there earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go meet her there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked together in silence while Winter was holding the present box in her right hand, her other hand running on the top of her head mindlessly to make sure her hair was in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous?” Weiss asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would I be nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the third time you’re checking your hair since we left the hockey field,” the girl replied. “It always looks amazing, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not nervous,” Winter argued. “It’s just so windy here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Weiss said and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored the girl’s action because they finally reached their destination and because she refused to admit that Weiss was right about her being nervous.</p><p> </p><p>The soccer stadium had a retractable roof as well, although it had large spotlights in the four corners, which was reasonable for its 5,000-seat capacity. Winter found Robyn standing in front of a team bench with Glynda, Sienna and Hazel. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to find a seat and waited, but Glynda saw her and waved for her and Weiss to approach the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, you chose the right time to arrive,” the principal said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on, Miss Goodwitch?” Winter asked after giving Robyn a smile as a form of greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“These three are asking me to allow their teams to go on a school trip in Vale!” Glynda explained and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Vytal Island part of Vale, which is only a few hours from here, Miss Goodwitch,” Robyn pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“A few hours <em>by plane</em>, which would cost a lot,” the Principal countered. “And did you forget the part where you told me you wanted to take those students to a beach to relax, and not to practice at some stadium?”</p><p> </p><p>“Atlas’ winter this year is even colder than last year and it’s making my kids depressed,” Hazel Rainart, the school’s basketball coach, said. “I believe taking them somewhere warm for a few days will help them refocus.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about school? Do these kids have to miss their classes?” Glynda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, ma’am,” Sienna Khan, the soccer coach, spoke up. “Our trip will be on the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Miss Goodwitch,” Robyn pleaded and added. “This will also help with team bonding.”</p><p> </p><p>Glynda took time to consider the coaches’ proposal while adjusting her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“You made some good points, but I have to talk to the board about this and ask for their permission,” she eventually spoke and turned to Winter. “Do you think your father will agree to this?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter answered after processing what she had learned.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it will help the teams win their respective championship at the end of the semester, he will agree. I assume other board members will think the same.”</p><p> </p><p>The Principal still did not seem convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“The last time they allowed a trip like this, it was only because I agreed to let one of the board members go with the students and the teachers to make sure it was worth the budget. I’m afraid they’re going to do the same this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Having some cranky businessman on our trip would defeat the whole purpose of the trip, Miss Goodwitch,” Sienna remarked, clearly looking disturbed by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Hazel said and crossed his arms. “I was on that trip you mentioned, ma’am. That man brought a notebook to note down everything we did and asked me and the kids too many questions. I believe the most polite way I can describe him is… annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mister Rainart, Miss Khan, Miss Hill,” Glynda uttered. “But the only way you’ll have a chance of arranging this trip is letting one of the board members go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Weiss lifted a hand up and all the adults’ eyes swiftly came to focus on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter can take that role.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Winter exclaimed and widened her eyes at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“You take over Father’s role at school dances all the time. I’m sure he and the board won’t mind if you do the same on this trip,” Weiss said without a pause.</p><p> </p><p>Glynda, Robyn, Hazel and Sienna turned their attention to Winter. It was alarming that they all looked very hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want to do that, of course,” Robyn uttered despite the expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Winter. When was the last time you took a vacation?” Weiss urged her to agree with a grin on her face, and it made Winter realize her true intention. “This will also be good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The other two teachers were practically begging Winter with their eyes, and she felt like she had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “All right, but only if the board allows this trip and only if they allow me to be their representative.”</p><p> </p><p>The teachers thanked her and Glynda wore a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m positive they’ll green-light this. I’ll let you know if they do,” the principal told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Goodwitch,” Winter replied and gave her sister a glare.</p><p> </p><p>The girl ignored her and said. “Excuse me, everyone. If you’re done with your discussion, we’d like to borrow Miss Hill for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Glynda, Hazel and Sienna gave Weiss a nod before Weiss, Winter and Robyn headed to the bleachers. They were halfway to the seats when the white-haired girl spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it’s Coco and Velvet!” Weiss announced and pointed at the two seniors she knew who were practicing soccer with their team. “I’m going to go say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl ran towards her friends without waiting for a response and effectively left Winter alone with Robyn.</p><p> </p><p><em> God, damn it, Weiss. </em> Winter muttered in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” the field hockey coach started and sat on a seat. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… good. How are you?” Winter asked back and sat next to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled and reached out the box in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy belated Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s face lit up as she took the box and opened it. They looked at the green vicuña scarf together before the coach wore it around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Robyn said with appreciation. “This is beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,... beautiful,” Winter mumbled, unsure if she was talking about the scarf or the wearer.</p><p> </p><p>“I would wear it the rest of the day, but I have to go back to train my kids now, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“That is totally fine,” Winter said and stood up. “I should take Weiss home too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to see you, Winter,” the coach said and got up as well.</p><p> </p><p>They hugged briefly while Winter wished the moment could last longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good evening, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher gave Winter a smile and made her way to the nearest exit. It did not take long until Weiss came back to Winter’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how did it go?” her sister asked with excitement. “Is there any update?”</p><p> </p><p>“Update on what, exactly?” Winter asked and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you or Miss Hill finally ask the other out?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter huffed and said sternly. “Let’s go talk in the car. Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>She stormed out of the stadium with Weiss following closely behind. They did not say any words until they were inside Winter’s Tesla.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… mad at me?” Weiss asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Winter replied tensely and added with a softer tone. “What were you thinking? Trying to set me up with Robyn like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss glanced down at her lap and spoke. “I- I thought you wanted that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted that, we would be on our second date by now,” Winter said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t understand. You like her and she likes you. You even wore matching outfits at Winter Solstice Dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was by chance,” Winter pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. My point is you’re <em> so </em> made for each other. What’s stopping you from being together?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what happened the last time I tried to have a girlfriend,” Winter answered grimly.</p><p> </p><p>“That was when you were still the heiress. Maybe Father doesn’t care if you date a woman anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re talking about the man who keeps telling everyone how his beloved daughter heroically lost her leg to save a fellow soldier... like it was only because he taught me so well,” Winter said sardonically. “Like he didn’t call me stupid the day it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>She clenched her hands on the steering wheel and Weiss touched her shoulder to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>Winter continued. “Jacques only cares about himself and the family’s reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you deserve to be happy, Winter. It’s true that you can’t know for sure what he’ll do or won’t do if you date Miss Hill, but I have a feeling that she’s different and she can handle anything Jacques might throw at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s different and she doesn’t deserve to deal with our family drama,” Winter said stubbornly and added with determination. “That's why I’m trying my best to keep her away from it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though you have to always be near her and never act on your feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>The words stung, but Winter was equipped for this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she replied sharply and added. “And I’d appreciate it if you don’t bring this up again.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister nodded in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I did what I did without asking you first,” Weiss said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded in acknowledgement and started her car.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Principal Goodwitch called Winter a few days later to inform her that the school board agreed to let her accompany the coaches and the student-athletes to Vytal Island. The trip would be happening in two weeks and Winter was anxious enough that she already started packing while contemplating which outfits she should bring.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this too revealing?” she asked Weiss about her blue backless one-piece swimsuit.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. That’s something Grandma would wear,” the girl replied and glanced up from Winter’s bed where she was typing something on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss’ eyes went back on the screen instantly, so Winter could not tell if she was teasing her or she was truly serious about her input.</p><p> </p><p><em> At least it’s not too revealing. </em> Winter thought and put the garment down in her luggage after she folded it.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to prepare a summer dress with a flower pattern for the first day, and a white shirt and a pair of jean shorts for the second day. The only accessories she would take with her were a straw hat and a pair of sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these okay?” Winter asked and dangled the clothes in her hands in front of her sister. “Hey, eyes off the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m teaching Ruby math. You’re going to be so cute in these,” Weiss said after looking up. “I’m sure Miss Hill will-… sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>They both remained quiet for a moment until Winter spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk about her as long as you’re not playing a matchmaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Weiss noted. “I’m just confused. Are you trying to impress her or <em> not </em> impress her? Because I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you showed up in a trash bag. And let’s be honest, <em> you </em> would still look good in a trash bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“What an interesting opinion. Thank you,” Winter said and shook her head with a smile on her face. She continued honestly. “A part of me will always wonder what Robyn thinks of how I look, but I only want to know if these clothes aren’t too unprofessional.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to a beach, Winter. Dressing like this is as professional as you can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Thanks,” Winter conceded and placed the clothes in her luggage.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss abruptly sat up and announced. “I have to go to the dorm at Atlas High. It’s better to teach Ruby face to face. She needs to pass this exam.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she having an exam at the start of the semester?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Miss Goodwitch… I mean, the board wants her to skip two grades because she’s such a fast runner and they want her to compete at the highest level in high school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course they would do that,” Winter remarked and asked. “But does Ruby want that?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than anything. She wants to be in the same grade as us,” the white-haired girl replied and complained. “Ugh, like I don’t already have to see her too often.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled because she knew, deep down, her sister loved spending time with Ruby along with her two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>She asked. “Do you want me to drive you to your school?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I texted Klein,” Weiss said and added. “He’ll be here soon. You can keep packing for your first trip in, what, two years?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that long,” Winter argued and frowned at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Weiss uttered between her giggles. “Don’t forget your sunblock because you better get some tan for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Say hi to the kids for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not kids!” her sister whined with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and kissed Winter’s cheek before heading to the door.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter woke up slightly earlier than she anticipated on the day of the trip thanks to anxiety, but at least it allowed her to check if she forgot to pack anything. Everything seemed to be in order, so she headed to the bathroom to get ready. She decided to wear winter clothes first due to the cold weather in Atlas, and will change into the dress she prepared later.</p><p> </p><p>According to the texts Robyn sent her, Winter would have to drive to Atlas High, and the group would travel to the airport together on three buses.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at the school grounds, Robyn was in front of a bus’ door and in the middle of roll calling. Winter walked slowly to stand behind the group of field hockey players, and immediately felt insecure when the coach spotted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Winter,” Robyn greeted with a smile. “You came.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised, didn’t I?” Winter replied as her heart started to beat faster when she noticed that the blonde was wearing the scarf she gave her under her leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very honorable of you. You’re ready to get on board?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave the bus driver her luggage, and he put it in the compartment under the bus along with other travelers’ belongings.</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t bring any snacks, I’ve got you covered,” Robyn said once they were on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>The words made Winter realize that they would have to sit together, which was expected since they were friends. She smiled in return and sat next to Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>Spending an amount of time beside the teacher made Winter notice the little things about the blonde like the fact that she was left-handed or how she occasionally lifted her right knee up while she was playing a racing game on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>The one-hour trip to the airport and the two-and-a-half hour flight went smoothly for everyone and for Winter. The coach did not sit too close for her comfort even when they shared earbuds while watching a movie together on the plane. With this, Winter had hope that she could get over her feelings for Robyn and remained friends with her.</p><p> </p><p>They hired a local bus service to take them to the private beach and accomodation that the school board chose for them to make sure the student-athletes would spend their leisure time in peace.</p><p> </p><p>The bus Winter and Robyn traveled in arrived slightly later than Hazel’s and Sienna’s buses, so they and the field hockey team were the last to get into the lobby of the place called Thermal Beach Resort.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Hazel and Sienna were arguing with the receptionist at the check-in counter.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no lifeguard on duty? The kids were all looking forward to swimming in the sea and I can’t let them do that without any lifeguards around,” Hazel said in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you needed this place to be private, so I made sure of it,” a woman’s voice replied in the same manner as Hazel’s.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to see the person who was speaking because Hazel and thirty or so students were blocking Winter’s sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that we weren’t clear about that,” Sienna bargained. “But we do need lifeguards, housekeepers and a cook around, so would you please ask your staff to come back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Miss. I already dismissed them for the weekend, so I don’t think I should call them back,” the woman who seemed to be the residence’s owner replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean we have nothing to eat?” Nora Valkyrie whispered next to Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde put her hand on the orange-haired girl’s shoulder and asked loudly across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, there’s no staff around? I’m pretty sure our school paid a fortune for your services. Can we get some refund?”</p><p> </p><p>“The booking policy says no refund,” the owner said sharply. “However,...”</p><p> </p><p>The woman stepped from behind the counter and cut through the group of students who quickly stumbled backwards, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heels? In a coastal area? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was not surprising that the kids found her intimidating now that Winter finally could see her clearly.</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed to be in her mid-twenties just like Winter and Robyn. She had short layered black hair that fell over the left side of her face. Her clothing consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt with two buttons undone, an incredibly short pair of jean shorts and black stilettos. Her amber eyes shone brightly as if they were on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes roamed all over Robyn’s body, and suddenly, her furious expression turned softer and a corner of her mouth curved up in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Winter did not like this, and she decided that she did not like this woman.</p><p> </p><p>“However,” the receptionist continued in the most sultry tone. “I have an offer now that I see you up close. I’m Cinder, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn crossed her arms and frowned, and Winter was not sure if it was because the blonde was ignoring the resort’s owner’s flirtation on purpose or she honestly did not catch on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening,” the field hockey coach told Cinder.</p><p> </p><p>“There are some meat and vegetables in the kitchen. Feel free to grab them and use the outdoor grills. And the rental sports equipment is free of charge during your whole stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the resort staff?” Robyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask them to come back tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter did not know how Cinder could manage to talk about the most generic things in such a seductive manner, but she did it while continuing to leer at Robyn, which caused Winter’s jaws to clench.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with this?” Robyn turned to ask her fellow teachers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good enough for me,” Sienna replied and Hazel gave Robyn a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s settled. Oh, and...,” the black-haired woman said and stepped into Robyn’s personal space. “I’ll be here the whole day and I’ll be in the bar at night if you need <em> anything</em>. The drinks are also on the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn seemed indifferent, but Cinder’s action bothered Winter nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The owner turned around and headed back to the check-in counter. Her hips were swaying so much all the way through to her destination and even caught Robyn’s attention for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This trip just got interesting. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehehehe, I don't know why it was so much fun to make Winter jealous in this chapter. xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the teachers reached an agreement with the resort’s owner, Hazel set some ground rules that all students were not allowed in the bar, and for safety purposes, they were not allowed to go in the sea farther than waist deep. Then all the guests moved to their assigned rooms to change into beach clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The resort had three separated low-rise buildings. There were only four rooms on each floor that came with a wooden balcony in front of them, so all students had to pair up and choose a vacancy while the adults would get their own room. Winter was relieved regarding this because she did not think she would be able to handle being alone with Robyn the whole night. Her room was at an end of the hallway on the second floor of Building A while Robyn’s was on the other end next to the stairs. The space in the middle was occupied by Blake and Yang, and Lie Ren and Jaune Arc, respectively.</p><p> </p><p>Winter changed into her dress and let her hair down. When she got to the beach, most children were already enjoying their leisure time whether by playing beach sports, reading, eating or cooking. Winter took her sandals off and started walking on the beach slowly. Her bare feet touched the water just enough as she breathed in the sea breeze. The sea water here was not as clear as in Vacuo, but the scenery was beautiful and Winter could not feel more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>She then spotted Robyn who was in the sea with Yang, and they were splashing water at each other. The girl was not wearing her robotic arm, presumably because it was not waterproof, unlike Winter’s prosthetic leg. The teacher was in a tank top and a pair of shorts, which showcased her athletic muscles perfectly, and Winter caught herself stopping walking for a few seconds just to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>The field hockey coach chose that moment to turn Winter’s way as well, so Winter gave her a quick wave. Robyn stared at her and smiled in return, and her little competition with Yang was completely halted.</p><p> </p><p>Their staring had been happening more frequently and Winter knew this. She knew she should be the one who firstly pulled her gaze away, but it had been hard because she fell for Robyn more and more everyday. This time they were fortunately interrupted when Yang hit her aunt with a big splash, and Robyn retaliated by pulling the girl’s legs and caused her to land on her butt.</p><p> </p><p>Winter picked up the pace to get away from the scene. She needed to try harder to resist her desire for Robyn. She distracted herself by grabbing some barbecue sticks Ren made for everyone and watching the kids playing a beach soccer match next to the other two teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Both temporary teams were a mix of athletes from all teams, yet Sienna eagerly cheered her students on.</p><p> </p><p>“Great job, Velvet!” Sienna shouted after the brown-haired girl, who was wearing a bunny headband, scored with a header. “And Coco, that was sloppy. How did you let Velvet get past you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, coach! I thought we were playing on the same team!” the short-haired senior explained and fixed her sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel chuckled in his throat and said to his co-worker. “I thought we took them here to relax, not to practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can do both,” Sienna replied and added after turning to Winter. “Are you impressed yet, Miss Schnee?”</p><p> </p><p>“I,... umm, I’m not here to judge the students’ performance, Miss Khan. And I trust you to train your teams however you see fit,” Winter told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Hazel said and mumbled to Sienna. “I told you we could trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled at the teachers and the soccer coach gave her a nod. After that, Robyn and Yang approached them once they were satisfied with their fight in the sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything left for us to eat?” Robyn asked nobody in particular with a sheepish grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to the grill that Ren was cleaning. The dishes on the table next to the boy were all empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the field hockey coach muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang!” Blake, who was sitting under a tree and reading, called out to her friend and lifted up a plate that had three barbecue sticks on it. “I saved you your lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl beamed and instantly jogged to sit next to Blake.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess none of those are for me,” Robyn observed and announced. “I’m gonna go get more meat and veggies.”</p><p> </p><p>She started to make her way to the kitchen that was connected to the lobby, and Winter quickly followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you,” she said to the taller woman.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ve got this,” Robyn told her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded in return and went back to watch the soccer match. She cursed at herself internally once she realized that she mostly offered to help Robyn because she did not want the blonde to be alone with Cinder.</p><p> </p><p><em> What if they’re kissing? </em> A voice whispered in her head repeatedly as the time went by.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Robyn did not take long to come back with the uncooked food, and Winter later happily assisted her in preparing and cooking. They stood quite close, but it was not too difficult for Winter to calm herself because many students, especially Nora, stopped by to get the grilled food. And after Robyn consumed her four sticks within two minutes, she left to join the kids in the beach soccer court.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful since Winter spent most of the time reading under the same tree as Blake and occasionally watching Robyn playing various kinds of sports available, which she was apparently good at all of them. Winter and Blake were both quiet, but it was not uncomfortable as she understood that it was in their nature.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Winter. Hey, Blake,” Yang said after she suddenly popped up in front of the black-haired girl. She reached out her left hand. “Let’s go in the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t like being in water,” Blake replied with a stutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Yang pleaded and batted her eyes. “Please. For me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, okay,” the black-haired girl agreed instantly and took her best friend’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>They still held hands as they walked into the sea, and Winter wondered how it was possible that they were not together yet.</p><p> </p><p>When evening fell, she got up and joined Sienna and Hazel at a table for dinner. They talked briefly until Winter noticed that Robyn was not around.</p><p> </p><p>She asked the two coaches in front of her. “Have you seen Robyn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she said she needed a drink,” Hazel replied and added. “Understandably so, after that phone call.”</p><p> </p><p>Sienna shushed him and nudged his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the man quickly apologized. “It was not my place to say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter stood up abruptly as she was worried if something bad happened to Robyn, and she also could not help but think of the fact that the blonde could be drinking alcohol during a school trip. Even if she was upset about something, she was not supposed to do that.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Winter found the bar. It was a wooden cabin with the sign ‘Sizzling Bar’ above its door. The sight reminded her that Cinder was possibly inside as well as her friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if they’re kissing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter shook the thought away and pushed the door inside. The room was small with only four tables and a bar in it. A dartboard was hung on the wall on her left. Robyn’s back was facing her while Cinder was pouring her a drink at the counter, and thankfully, they were not kissing. It seemed that the coach had changed into dry clothes, which were another tank top and a pair of shorts.</p><p> </p><p>The resort’s owner grimaced in contrast to Robyn’s smiling face when they saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you,” the teacher greeted while Winter was walking towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Winter said solemnly and put a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>Before Robyn could reply, Cinder asked the taller woman in an amusing tone. “Oh, is she the boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Robyn replied while observing Winter’s stance before she gave Winter a wink. “But I can see why anyone would think that.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter quickly brought her arm back to her side and asked the coach. “Are you… drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, yes. But not what you think,” Robyn said and slightly shook her glass that had brown liquid in it. “It’s just juice. I don’t <em> drink-</em>drink unless I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Winter noted and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>To think about it, she had never seen Robyn drink whether at Qrow and Clover’s place or at her Christmas party, and now Winter felt bad for assuming she did.</p><p> </p><p>She sat next to the taller woman, and Cinder continued to talk as if she did not exist.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” the bartender spoke and leaned forward in front of Robyn, supposedly to show off her cleavage. “I have some relatives in Atlas. Maybe I’ll hit you up when I visit them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say hi if I see you,” Robyn replied curtly.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that the blonde was avoiding giving out her information to Cinder, and Winter almost could not hide her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me give you my number,” the black-haired woman insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I didn’t bring my phone with me,” the teacher blatantly lied.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, silly,” Cinder said and slapped on Robyn’s forearm lightly. “Let’s do this the old-fashioned way.”</p><p> </p><p>She then scribbled her number on a small piece of paper and shoved it in the coach’s hand, her thumb tracing on Robyn’s skin in circular motion.</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath as she was suddenly consumed by jealousy and anger. She had a hard time deciding if she should walk out of here or let Cinder know point-blank that Robyn was not interested in her.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the teacher took matters in her own hands and pulled her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Cinder,” Robyn started. “Would you mind letting me talk to my friend privately?”</p><p> </p><p>“But this is my place, my bar, <em> darling</em>,” Cinder replied with her eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t steal anything, I promise,” the coach told her. “We have to talk about some school business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. This is only because you seem earnest enough,” the resort’s owner gave in and bit her bottom lip flirtatiously. “Just lock the door when you leave. And if you need <em> anything </em> at all, you know where my room is.”</p><p> </p><p>Cinder dragged her fingers across the length of the counter in a seductive manner, which went to waste because Robyn’s focus was fully on her drink.</p><p> </p><p>The coach said with a sigh after Cinder was gone. “I thought she wouldn’t leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and walked to throw the paper in her hand in the trash can behind the counter and poured apple juice in a glass for Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Winter noted and added. “She seems very into you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not into her,” Robyn said surely as Winter pressed her lips together to suppress her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then they completely moved on to another topic.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re enjoying this trip so far?” Robyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I think I’m starting to like watching soccer.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool. Sienna would be happy to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I talked to her earlier, actually, and she challenged my students to compete with her students someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Classic Sienna,” Robyn replied with a chuckle. “Did you accept her challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’d think about it. Most annual competitions at the Academy involve shooting, running or climbing and they’ve been the same for years. It would be nice if we change things for once,” Winter said as she was already planning to propose the idea to her commander.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s drink to that,” Robyn uttered and they knocked their glasses together.</p><p> </p><p>The words reminded Winter of the reason she came here to find Robyn in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>She asked. “Hazel said you were upset about something. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about,” Robyn deflected and pointed at the wall. “Oh, look, a dartboard!”</p><p> </p><p>The coach walked up to pull the three darts off the round wooden board and began to throw them very skillfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t change the subject, Robyn,” Winter complained, feeling slightly displeased that Robyn refused to talk to her. “I thought we were friends.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman put a hand on her chest and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, when you put it like that, I guess I have to tell you…,” Robyn stated, but her grin said she would do otherwise. “<em>If </em> you can beat me at throwing darts.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s not fair. You’re going to win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t soldiers supposed to be good at aiming?” Robyn bantered.</p><p> </p><p>Winter reacted by giving her friend a glare and muttered. “This is different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I’ll teach you how to throw properly. It’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed and agreed to Robyn’s request. The blonde showed her how to correctly hold the dart and how much she should tilt it upwards. Winter was doing well at practicing and at being alone with Robyn except when she had trouble breathing when Robyn touched her hand for a short moment to move it to the right angle. Winter’s dart got closer and closer to the target each time, but she still lost to the coach in the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like today’s not your lucky day, Winter,” the teacher observed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re so good at every sport and I’m not,” Winter whined with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Practice makes perfect,” Robyn said and pointed a finger gun at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Winter retorted. “I only practiced for five minutes while you were already an expert.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d give you another try,” the taller woman said sympathetically and looked at the time on her phone. “But it’s my turn to look after the kids. You should get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher headed to the door and Winter went after her. The sky was completely dark outside, and the only light sources were the campfires that the student-athletes made on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>The teenagers gathered around the fire or enjoyed their night stroll on the beach. Winter could see Blake and Yang walking on the shore, and Jaune and Pyrrha were leaning on each other. A thought flashed through her mind that she wished she could do these simple things with Robyn as well.</p><p> </p><p>The coach settled down on a spot on the sand slightly further away from the kids, so Winter sat next to her. She spoke softly when the blonde gave her a look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me anything, you know? You listened to me and helped me a lot with my problems. Let me help you like you helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to feel like you owe me anything, Winter,” the coach replied and turned to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that. I’m really worried about you,” Winter said genuinely and added. “But… it’s okay if it’s personal or you don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay... I’ll talk about it,” Robyn finally agreed and let out the breath she was holding. “Glynda called me earlier and told me that the board will disband the field hockey team if we don’t win the championship this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter looked at the other woman in shock, and the first thought that came to her mind was that her father had something to do with this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Robyn,” Winter said and offered. “I’ll ask my father what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t think it was <em> just </em> his decision,” Robyn quickly replied. “Glynda said it was because field hockey isn’t a very popular sport and the board thinks it’s not worth the school budget, which is kinda understandable, even though it freaking sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish they didn’t treat Atlas High like a business unit.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn hummed in agreement and they sat in silence while looking at the waves hitting the shore together.</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman eventually spoke up. “I wanted to teach at Mantle High, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I moved to Solitas, I wanted to teach in my hometown and at the same school as Qrow so bad, but there weren’t any positions open.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even want to teach at Atlas High because I didn’t want to deal with something like this,” Robyn continued with sadness in her voice. “But now I can’t imagine not training these kids. I can’t imagine not seeing them every evening and seeing how much they progress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Winter said softly and rested her hand on top of Robyn’s to comfort her. “That will never happen, okay? Because you will win.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman turned her gaze to their joint hands and glanced up at Winter. The way she was looking at her was intense enough to send a warm sensation all through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“You really believe that?” Robyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Winter said firmly. “I believe in you.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde did not say anything in return. Instead, she lifted her hand up slightly to hold Winter’s hand gently in hers, her eyes dropping to Winter’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Winter could see Robyn’s face moving closer to hers slowly, unsure if she was also leaning in herself. What she was sure was that she wanted to kiss Robyn and there was nothing that could stop her at this point… except for the loud kissing sound that came from Robyn’s right.</p><p> </p><p>The sound pulled Winter back to reality and she quickly retracted her hand from Robyn’s grasp. They turned to look at the source of the noise at the same time and found that Ren and Nora were kissing with Nora lying on top of the long-haired boy, completely ignoring their surroundings and their classmates whooping.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s these two,” Robyn mumbled to herself and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>The time the coach spent to pull Ren and Nora away from each other was long enough for Winter to process what had just happened. She almost kissed Robyn, not to mention in front of all the students, and that was very irresponsible of her.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly got up from where she was sitting and headed back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter slept quite well last night despite spending so much time thinking of Robyn while laying on her bed. Even though they did not kiss, the intention was clear, and she was debating if she should talk to the blonde about it or just pretend like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>The clock on her phone said it was 6 AM and Winter decided to get up. She wore the resort’s robe over her t-shirt and shorts before she went outside. The place was quiet and peaceful at the moment, but it was expected since Hazel said the kids were allowed to sleep as long as they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Winter rested her hands on the balcony rail and took in the morning view. The birds were chirping happily and the trees were swaying with the wind. She thought of how nice it would be if she had a cup of freshly brewed coffee in her hand right now, and then she spotted Robyn in the sea.</p><p> </p><p><em> What is she doing? </em> Winter wondered.</p><p> </p><p>She soon realized that this was a good opportunity to talk or not talk to the coach about their moment from last night, but by the time she reached the beach, Robyn was already so far away that Winter could only see her high ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Hazel only forbade the students to go too deep into the sea, but he did not forbid the teachers and Winter. In spite of that, the waves were still high and the weather was still quite cold in the morning, and Winter was concerned about Robyn’s safety.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn!” she called out, which she did not get any response.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around and found that the lifeguards had not arrived. When she turned to face the sea again, Robyn disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Winter took off her robe and walked into the sea. She thought that when the teacher resurfaced, she would at least be within the distance to ask her to come back to the shore and they could talk or not talk about what happened.</p><p> </p><p>She was waist deep, yet Robyn still had not shown up, and panic was starting to take over her. She took a dive in an attempt to search for Robyn, but the water was unfortunately not clear enough to see very far.</p><p> </p><p>Winter swam even further until the level of water was under her chin when she landed on her feet again. She knew she could not take another step because it would be too difficult for her to control her prosthetic leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn!” she tried again.</p><p> </p><p>The scene was awfully quiet, and suddenly, the coach sprung up a few meters in front of her. Winter almost screamed as she was startled, but she later felt very relieved that Robyn was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter? What are you doing here?” the taller woman asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Asking you to go back because it’s cold,” Winter replied and added. “Then I thought you… I thought something bad happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, a grin appeared on Robyn’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, you’re worried about me?” the coach asked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Winter answered the question with a small splash in her friend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>She said seriously. “I thought you drowned!”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone did not matter because Robyn was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” the teacher assured her and explained. “I like to stay under water when I want to clear my head or think about something. It’s my form of meditation.”</p><p> </p><p>The words made Winter wonder what Robyn wanted to think about. It could be what Glynda told her regarding her team or the intimate moment between her and Winter. It could be both.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Winter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” the blonde asked back with concern. “Is it okay to be in the sea with your leg and all?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s waterproof.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, it must be heavy or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually light,” Winter told her. “Which makes it hard to contr-...”</p><p> </p><p>The sentence was cut off when an undercurrent threw Winter off her balance. She stumbled backwards and went under the surface for a short moment until she could feel her arm being pulled.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew, her legs were wrapping around Robyn’s waist and her hands were on the blonde’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got ya,” Robyn said softly, her arms holding Winter securely.</p><p> </p><p>Winter trained her gaze down and their eyes met. They were close enough that Winter could clearly see two gleaming suns in Robyn’s beautiful violet eyes while also feeling Robyn’s breath tickling her skin as it became labored. </p><p> </p><p>And when the dawn in Robyn’s eyes flickered one more time, they crashed their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👉👈😬</p><p>Anyway, I want to clarify that Robyn couldn't have stayed underwater that long. She popped up a few times to breath, and Winter didn't see that while she was swimming. ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as their lips connected, Winter realized this was inevitable. It felt so right with Robyn’s arms around her and her own hands caressing the coach’s face and neck. Their kiss was desperate and urgent as if they could not get enough of each other, which made it difficult to form a rational thought.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s hands ran up and down on Winter’s back slowly while pulling her impossibly closer. And when they parted to catch a breath, the blonde chased after her lips right away and Winter gladly kissed her back. Her arms moved to circle around Robyn’s neck before they deepened the kiss, and it was when a sound of a whistle screeched from the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Winter instantly jumped back and away from Robyn as she reminded herself that she should not be doing this. She turned to the direction of the sound and found that a male lifeguard was saying something and signaling for them to go back. When she turned to look at Robyn again, the blonde was giving her a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, are you… okay?” the teacher asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I shouldn’t have kissed you, Robyn. I’m so sorry,” Winter replied with her voice shaken.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. And we <em> both </em> kissed each other, and I’m pretty sure you can tell I totally didn’t mind that,” Robyn said and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped closer and Winter quickly stepped back, which caused Robyn to freeze in her place.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I... do something wrong?” the blonde asked hesitantly, a hurtful expression displaying on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not,” Winter said frantically and announced. “I- I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, wait,” Robyn called out. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she replied in panic and swiftly turned around.</p><p> </p><p>She swam away from the woman she had just bared her feelings to, the feelings she should have kept to herself. Her mind was racing, trying to comprehend what had just happened, pondering what to do when she eventually saw Robyn again. What she knew now was that she needed to be alone to think things through.</p><p> </p><p><em> God, what have I done? </em>Winter thought.</p><p> </p><p>Once she reached the beach, she retrieved her robe from the muscular blond lifeguard.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be out there when it’s cold like this, you know?” the boy said in a friendly tone.</p><p> </p><p>She simply gave him a nod and rushed back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter ended up skipping breakfast due to the fact that she was not ready to face Robyn. Her stomach grumbled and she soothed it by gobbling down the snacks she could find in the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost noon when she decided to get up from her bed. She had a duty to observe the students on behalf of the board members after all. She abandoned her plan to get a sunbath in her swimsuit today and wore the white shirt and jean shorts along with the sunglasses she brought instead.</p><p> </p><p>When she went down to the beach, she spotted Robyn playing beach volleyball with Yang, Pyrrha and Nora. It seemed that the match had just started, so Winter settled down under a tree and began to read the small poetry book she brought with her.</p><p> </p><p>The book and the sunglasses came in handy because she was allowed to subtly look at Robyn directly while gathering her courage to talk to her when the opportunity presented. It did not take long until the field hockey coach saw her and lost her focus on the game, which resulted in Pyrrha slamming the ball down in Robyn and Yang’s side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha apologized for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Robyn told the redhead and waved her hand. “You already said that the first three times, Pyrrha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry about that,” Pyrrha apologized again.</p><p> </p><p>“Great job, babe!” Jaune said loudly across from where Winter was sitting. “You’re still two points behind, but I know you and Nora can win this match!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go Yang! Go Coach!” Blake shouted and clapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Nora, Pyrrha, you can do this!” Ren cheered as he stood between Jaune and Blake.</p><p> </p><p>“Darn it!” Yang cursed and spoke determinedly to Robyn. “We can’t lose this. I don’t wanna clean all the hockey sticks this Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you take Nora’s bet, huh?” the teacher asked and put a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she dared me, duh,” the blonde-haired girl replied with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>The coach let out a sigh and told her niece. “I’ll help you play, but if we lose, you clean those sticks on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine,” Yang conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you,” Blake offered.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t have to, Blake, because we’ve got this in the bag,” Yang said confidently and gave her best friend a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you guys! My victory awaits!” Nora rushed the two blondes and added. “You can chat later after you lose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s on, Valkyrie,” Yang grunted and cracked her knuckles. “You’re about to face the dragon’s wrath.”</p><p> </p><p>The match continued and Robyn paid her full attention to it. Both teams were playing very well, so the scores were even throughout the first set until the aunt and the niece eventually won.</p><p> </p><p>Winter figured that they might take a break to have lunch, but they started the next set right away, so her talk with Robyn would have to wait. The match went on even after Winter had lunch and came back to sit down on the same spot.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her blue-covered book again, but she was barely reading it as her mind could only focus on Robyn. After a while, Blake came to sit next to her. Winter thought that Blake would read a book silently just like yesterday, but instead, the black-haired girl casted a few glances at her and was fidgeting with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed and turned to ask the girl. “Blake, can I help you with something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I…,” the black-haired girl said nervously. “Weiss always says how great of a sister you are and you always give her great advice, so I was wondering if you could give me some advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Winter replied firmly. “How can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Yang,” Blake blurted out, but quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do,” Winter noted with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, I think I’m in love with her,” the girl mumbled, her face flushing when she took a quick glance at her best friend in the beach volleyball court.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly how I understood when you said you liked her, Blake,” Winter said and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how can I help?” Winter asked again and added. “But you should know that I don’t have much experience with relationships, let alone a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’m sure you can help me since we’re kind of in the same boat.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s eyes widened after she heard the words.</p><p> </p><p>She asked as calmly as possible. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You like Miss Hill,” Blake deadpanned and her gaze dropped to the book on Winter’s lap. “And before you deny it, that book you’re reading is a poetry book with four lines per page, so you should have finished it by now if you didn’t spend so much time staring at Miss Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter closed the book and let out another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” she admitted and immediately brought them back to the previous subject. “Now let’s talk about Yang. Are you planning to ask her out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… waiting for her to ask me out, actually,” the girl said indecisively. “Or not. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you take the first step and ask her out? Yang obviously likes you back.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Blake could say anything, the blonde girl in question jumped up in front of the net and successfully landed the ball in Nora and Pyrrha’s side of the court with a powerful hit.</p><p> </p><p>She then turned to point two finger guns at Blake and gave her a wink. “That one was for you, Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just proved my point,” Winter told Blake and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know Yang likes me,” Blake said and looked down at her lap. “I mean, she seemed pretty jealous when Sun flirted with me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Sun?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That blond lifeguard,” Blake replied and motioned to the lifeguard that Winter met this morning who was currently talking to Coco and Velvet.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Winter noted and asked. “So what’s stopping you from telling Yang how you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I deserve her... because she got hurt because of me,” the girl said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that guy that cut her arm off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Adam Taurus.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my ex-boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gasped because the information shocked her.</p><p> </p><p>Blake continued grimly. “What he did to Yang wasn’t random. I broke up with him because he… hurt me in so many ways. Then he kept stalking me and threatened to hurt everyone I love, and he really did that with Yang because I spent time with her the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter processed what she had just heard and spoke carefully. “Are you… blaming yourself for what he did?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I not? I knew Adam was dangerous, so I should have been more careful and looked out for Yang more,” Blake said in distress. “And even though she’s okay now, she still has to get her robotic arm tested over and over again before every competition to prove that there’s no special functions that might give our team any advantage. It’s always going to be like this if she keeps playing field hockey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blake,” Winter said resolutely. “None of that was your fault. It was Adam’s.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl unfortunately did not seem convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em> both </em> my and Adam’s fault,” Blake argued.</p><p> </p><p>Winter crossed her arms as she tried to come up with a good response.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” she said seriously. “What happened was very unfortunate, but you didn’t do anything wrong and you did the best you could in that situation. You got Yang to safety and gave her first aid. You were the one who called the police and put Taurus in jail for life, which stopped him from hurting so many people he could have hurt if he was still around. I’m sure those are the only things Yang cares about.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“If Yang blamed you even slightly, she wouldn’t still be your best friend. And look,” Winter told Blake and pointed at the blonde girl who was doing a backflip after she scored again. “It seems like Taurus didn’t take anything from her at all, so don’t let him be the reason that’s keeping her from being with someone she really likes.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake’s gaze remained on the girl she had feelings for and Winter could see a realization appear in her amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I think I’m going to tell her how I feel,” the black-haired girl mumbled after a moment. She then turned to Winter and smiled. “Thank you, Winter. You really do give great advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope your talk with Miss Hill goes well.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter swallowed and turned to look at Robyn. Their eyes met briefly before the coach had to go back to concentrating on the game again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Blake,” Winter said despite knowing that her conversation with Robyn would be much different from Blake and Yang’s.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The second set of the volleyball match belonged to Pyrrha and Nora, so the four players had to play the final set to decide the winners. They were halfway through the set when Winter was starting to feel the itch from sunburn on her thighs. She cursed at herself for not putting on sunblock before she came to the beach and decided to go back to her room to apply aloe vera on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She found the aloe vera tube in her luggage, but unfortunately, the gel inside ran out and she did not have any tool to cut the tube open. She instantly left the room in hopes to ask any students she came across if they had a knife or a pair of scissors.</p><p> </p><p>She barely took a step on the balcony when Robyn walked up the stairs, and they both froze when they saw each other.</p><p> </p><p>Winter eventually managed to say the first thing that came to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“The match is over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we won,” Robyn said almost indifferently and glanced down at the aloe vera tube in Winter’s hand. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m... looking for a pair of scissors to get the rest of the gel out,” Winter replied awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I have ones,” the coach said and reached her hand out, so Winter gave her the tube.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn disappeared into her room and soon returned with the cut container, which Winter later tucked in the front pocket of her jeans. She realized that this was the right time for them to talk about what happened this morning.</p><p> </p><p>She said nervously. “We need to talk… about everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t wanna do that,” Robyn said coldly, which was understandable.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I said that this morning, but I’m ready to talk now.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” the taller woman replied and stepped into her room.</p><p> </p><p>Winter closed the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed before Robyn did the same while making sure to leave some space between them. Winter’s gaze dropped down to the teacher’s hand and she carefully reached for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn,” Winter started. “I have feelings for you… more than friendly feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” the blonde replied, her usual soft and caring tone returned. “I feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter mumbled while refusing to look into the other woman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, what’s been bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t be together,” Winter said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Is this about your father?” the coach asked with concern. She added thoughtfully. “If we have to hide, then so be it. I’m okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn, I’m sure you know how painful it is for someone like us to hide who we are. I won’t ask you to go back into the closet like that,” Winter spoke determinedly. “I tried that with my ex-girlfriend in college and it didn’t end well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can be different,” the blonde insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that,” Winter replied and gave the woman in front of her a sad smile. She then explained. “But it’s not that simple. Jacques found out about me and my ex, and he managed to get her to transfer away from our university, from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Robyn asked in shock. “What the hell is wrong with him?!”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot,” Winter said in despair. “Even when I dated a man that I really loved and was up to my father’s standards, he intimidated him and drove him away. I can’t imagine what he would do if I date a woman again. He would make your life a living hell until you left me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not afraid of him, Winter,” the teacher said firmly. “And I would never leave you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words prompted Winter to use her free hand to caress Robyn’s face, but only briefly.</p><p> </p><p>She said softly. “I have no doubt about that. You’re one of the bravest and the most amazing people I know, and you don’t deserve to deal with what he would do to you if we were together. He could… he could get you fired, and your team would lose an amazing coach.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the mention of the field hockey team was what it took to convince Robyn to see her point. Robyn always put people she cared about before her, and it was one of the things Winter admired about her.</p><p> </p><p>“My team,” the coach mumbled as she was lost in thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t put you and those kids at risk for us. I won’t,” Winter said resolutely. “I care about Blake and Yang too, and all of you deserve to have a chance at winning the cup and keep your team for another year. Tell me you think the same.”</p><p> </p><p>The coach said after a beat. “I do… about the team. But if we win, what happens after that? Would you ever want to be with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter replied with her voice shaken. “I told you I didn’t want you to deal with my father. I’m trying to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your protection, Winter. I can take care of myself,” the blonde spoke with a hint of anger in her voice. “And you shouldn’t keep doing whatever he wants you to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is what <em> I </em> want to do,” Winter said sharply. “Not him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Robyn muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher slowly pulled her hand out of Winter’s grasp and looked away. She did not respond for the longest time and the action almost brought Winter to tears.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn eventually spoke again while still avoiding Winter’s gaze. “If that’s really what you want, I’ll try to understand that. I just… want to be alone for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded and got up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She headed to the door. It would not be long until she reached her room where she could allow herself to cry. What she did not expect was that Blake and Yang would be sitting on the balcony rail in front of Robyn’s room with Blake on top of Yang’s lap and their arms around each other.</p><p> </p><p>Judging from their body language, Blake’s confession went smoothly and Winter could not be happier for them and it almost made her forget the conversation she just had with Robyn. It was also alarming that the girls gaped and froze as soon as they saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Blake, Yang, what are you doing here?” Winter asked while trying her best to hide her emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanna ask Robyn about something,” Yang replied and smirked. “What were you doing in her room?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could say anything, Blake pinched her now girlfriend’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, what they did in private is none of our business.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter flushed at the amber-eyed girl’s assumption and quickly disproved it.</p><p> </p><p>She gave the girls a half-truth. “I was borrowing her scissors.”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired girl gasped loudly and her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Blake?” Winter asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You borrowed <em> her scissors</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter rubbed her brows together when embarrassment hit her. This was too much. She had gone through so many emotions in a few minutes, and she honestly could not wait to go back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>She explained and pointed at the aloe vera tube in her pocket. “<em>Actual </em> scissors, Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry,” the black-haired girl replied with a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What are you guys talking about?” Yang asked and looked between her girlfriend and Winter with an utterly clueless and innocent expression on her face. “Was that a pun I didn’t get?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Blake mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of scissors, I'm going to give Blake a haircut when we get back to Atlas," Yang said happily.</p><p> </p><p>"In my culture, cutting hair symbolizes a new beginning," Blake explained and reached for Yang's robotic hand. "It's about time we move on from Adam together."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really happy for you two and I think a bob will suit you, Blake," Winter suggested with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to leave the scene when the door was opened behind her. Robyn stepped out and it seemed that she was hiding her distraught feelings quite well, but she did not bother to look at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are loud,” the coach told the girls. “Do you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Auntie Robyn,” Yang greeted her aunt and tightened her hold around Blake. “I wanna ask about PDA, like, how much can we do at school?”</p><p> </p><p>Blake added. “You gave Ren and Nora a whole lecture last night and we don’t want to hear that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys are <em> finally </em> together. Bravo,” Robyn said with her lips quirked up. “And I guess a peck is okay. Just don’t full-blown make out in public, and certainly, don’t do anything in front of Ruby in your dorm room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Yang noted and motioned to Winter. “Practice what you preach, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter could hear Robyn’s breath hitched before they took a quick glance at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” the teacher told the blonde-haired girl with sadness in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, umm, I’m going to go pack my luggage,” Winter announced.</p><p> </p><p>She left to her room without waiting for any response while telling herself that the time to give Robyn some space started now.</p><p> </p><p>On the bus that took them back to the airport, Winter moved to sit in the back as opposed to when she sat with Robyn in the front yesterday, which earned quizzical looks from Blake and Yang when she walked past them. She did the same on the plane by asking to switch her seat with Hazel’s with an excuse that she wanted to talk to Sienna about the possible soccer match between their students. And when they had to take buses back to Atlas High, Winter chose to board on the soccer team’s bus.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 8 PM when they arrived at the school. She gathered her belongings and walked to the parking lot where she parked her car. Her mind was feeling numb as she unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>She was putting her luggage in the trunk when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Robyn walking slowly towards her with her hands tucked in her jacket's pockets. And after an observation that Robyn’s black Prius was not in the lot and they were alone, it was clear to Winter that the blonde was here to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn, I…,” Winter started, but she had a hard time coming up with what she should say.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn said after she was finally in front of her. “I know I said I wanted to be alone, but I meant for a few hours, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your friendship means a lot to me, so I still want you in my life, all right?” the teacher said with a smile. “If that’s okay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the words caused Winter to burst into tears, the tears she had been holding since their talk at the resort.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s okay,” Winter replied as she felt the warm drops rolling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde responded by pulling her into a tight embrace and Winter buried her face into her shoulder before she wrapped her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay,” Robyn comforted her and kissed the top of her head a few times.</p><p> </p><p>She then pulled away to wipe Winter’s tears with her thumbs, and it was when Winter could see that Robyn was crying as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn,...”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” the coach hushed her and replaced her thumbs with her lips, kissing Winter’s tears away in a not very friendly way.</p><p> </p><p>Winter became more and more breathless as Robyn’s action went on until the blonde stopped and rested her forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, can I… can I kiss you? Just for one last time,” Robyn asked, violet eyes staring right into blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her an answer by grabbing the back of Robyn’s neck and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. She felt like her body was on fire when Robyn kissed her back as eagerly. The taller woman’s hand came up to Winter’s jaw, guiding her to the exact angle she wanted her, and it dawned on Winter that she had never been kissed with this much passion and care before in her life.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn pulled away so soon and Winter instantly missed her soft lips, but she knew it had to be like this since they were in public and at least Robyn was still holding her in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde caressed Winter’s face gently and mumbled. “Goodbye, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze dropped to Winter’s lips as if she desperately wanted to kiss her again, but she swiftly stepped away from her.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around before Winter could respond. Her last two words were ringing in Winter’s ears repeatedly, and she suddenly realized that the goodbye meant so much more than just for tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your support. They'll have a happy ending, I promise. 🥺</p><p>Anyway, I'm taking a 2-week-ish break because I'm going to simp V7 soundtrack so hard and I'm gonna watch The Umbrella Academy season 2.</p><p>I read through and edited this chapter only once, so you might find some weird spellings or writing here and there. I'll check again tomorrow. ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first month after the trip was hard, but Winter knew it was supposed to be like this. She told Weiss what happened in detail and let herself cry again in her sister’s arms. After that, she tried to distract herself with work while also finding time to visit her family at the Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, her father was not around much, so she was able to talk to her siblings, her mother and Klein without someone commenting on every word they said. Her mother still stayed in her room most of the time, but it was nice to see the snow globe Weiss and Whitley gave Winter on Christmas sitting on Willow’s nightstand instead of next to the door. With that, Winter abandoned her plan to retrieve the gift and let her mother keep it.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to be the same except when she caught Weiss sometimes looking at her and letting out a sigh with a sad expression on her face, but what was most difficult to handle was when she saw Robyn at Qrow and Clover’s place one weekend. Robyn said she wanted to still be friends and Winter agreed with her, but without a doubt, it was easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much they tried to talk or how much Robyn tried to jokingly insult Qrow during a video game, it just did not feel like before, and instead of Weiss, Qrow took the role of the one who looked and sighed at Winter and his sister. And when Harriet started talking about choosing a date to Qrow and Clover’s wedding that was happening in two months, the coach told everyone that she had to head home to prepare her lesson plan.</p><p><br/><br/>“You’re okay?” Qrow asked quietly after Winter watched Robyn leave in silence while everyone else was saying goodbye to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Winter lied and dropped her gaze to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed and scooted closer to Winter on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t freak out, but Robyn kind of told me everything,” the man said sympathetically. “I know she said she wanted to keep hanging out with you, but I think she needs some time,... a lot of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do too,” the black-haired man said and patted on Winter’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded.</p><p> </p><p>After that day, she did not see Robyn much except when she ran into the blonde at Atlas High a few times and they strictly only talked about school or how Weiss was doing in PE class. On top of that, Arthur Watts approached Winter more often, or rather too often, that she decided to wait for Weiss in the car every time she came to pick her up from school.</p><p> </p><p>With this reason, she barely saw Robyn anymore and somehow it made the fact that they were not together less painful. She hoped Robyn felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was working late tonight just like she had been doing the past few weeks. It was nice to keep her mind on checking her students’ performance and planning the soccer match with Atlas High’s students that General Ironwood agreed to let it happen.</p><p> </p><p>She yawned loudly and it was a sign that she should go home. She barely started packing when her phone rang, the screen showing an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Winter said after picking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Winter. It’s Harriet,” her co-worker spoke from the other side of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hare. Did you change your number?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I'm calling from a landline because my phone isn't with me. Yep, I know I’m one of the freaks who still owe a landline,” Harriet rambled and added. “Anyway, you’re still at the Academy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are,” Harriet noted and spoke. “Listen, I forgot my purse in the cafeteria. I need you to keep it with you… if no one already took it. I’ll get it from you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll look for it and I’m taking it to your apartment tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You don’t have to, Win.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is only because I don’t want to deal with your neverending texts and calls all night,” Winter said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, you have a point. Thanks, Winter. Call me when you arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter hung up and gathered her belongings. She later went to the cafeteria and was relieved to find Harriet’s white purse on a table.</p><p> </p><p>The trip to Harriet’s apartment took longer than she anticipated since her friend lived in a clubbing area and many people surprisingly were traveling here on this weekday. Winter called Harriet as soon as she arrived and waited in her car in front of the accommodation. The music from the big nightclub next to Harriet’s place was too loud and she was certainly not in the mood to listen to it at its full volume.</p><p> </p><p>She only rolled her car’s window down after her friend tapped on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Win. Thanks for dropping by,” Harriet said after retrieving her purse. She explained. “I would go get it myself but I didn’t wanna leave my mom alone for too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Harriet,” Winter replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna come inside and hang out?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you’re pretty quiet these days. I mean, more than usual,” the dark-skinned woman observed and offered. “If you wanna vent to me about anything, I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, umm, I’m okay,” Winter said and changed the subject as the music was getting more and more irritating. She frowned and pointed at the nightclub with her thumb. “How can you or anyone live next to this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got used to it,” Harriet replied and shrugged. She motioned to the small one-story building on the other side of the club. “Besides, Ma and I chose to live here for the best ramen in Atlas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? The best?” Winter asked with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you try it?” Harriet suggested and added. “But I can’t go with you, though. I have to do dishes and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I think I’ll give it a try,” Winter agreed since she had not had dinner tonight. She got out of her Tesla to give her friend a hug. “See you tomorrow, Hare.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter walked over to the ramen shop while resisting the urge to cover her ears with her hands while she was walking past the nightclub. She was glad to see that the restaurant did not have many customers at the moment, yet she made a decision to order a to-go menu. She hoped that the food would be in a delicious nature and be made in a timely manner.</p><p> </p><p>The shopkeeper was an old man who was bald except for the sides of his head where his long hair grew out. He took Winter’s Tonkotsu Ramen order in silence and went back in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The food was done in less than ten minutes. Its smell was so nice and Winter’s stomach growled. She paid for her order and left the shop, her mind looking forward to enjoying this tasty meal at her dining table at home.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in her tracks when a familiar figure stepped out of the nightclub. It was Robyn who put her hair up in her usual high ponytail and her clothes were in all black. The blonde froze when she saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other quietly, but Winter was the first to gather her courage to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Robyn,” she said and forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Before Robyn could reply, another person came out of the club and wrapped her arms around the coach’s neck. She planted a loud kiss on Robyn’s lips a few seconds later, and Winter could not tell it was Cinder until Robyn lightly pushed her away.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, darling?” Cinder asked the tall woman in her signature seductive tone. “You were all over me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>The words sent some numb feeling through Winter’s body. She could not put a finger on exactly what feeling it was. She only knew that it hurt badly and she could not stay here any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, it’s… I…,” Robyn struggled to explain and this made it clear that Cinder was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Cinder abruptly turned to look at Winter as if she had just realized she was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, it’s the bossy lady,” the black-haired woman drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, listen…,” Robyn tried again, but Winter cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You should be in a relationship with someone who can do these things with you in public.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Cinder joined in their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“A relationship? Puh-lease,” the amber-eyed woman said and chuckled. She then linked her arm with Robyn’s. “We’re just having fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter had heard and seen enough. She bid her goodnight and made her way to her car, but not before Robyn got free of Cinder’s grasp and jogged after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, I’m so sorry,” the coach said regretfully. “I wasn’t going to leave with her. I just…”</p><p> </p><p>Winter lifted her hand up and Robyn stopped speaking right away.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Robyn,” she said coldly because it was usually the best way to hide her emotions. “What you do is none of my business.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Robyn could say anything in return, Cinder was next to the blonde again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can see what’s going on here,” the black-haired woman observed and turned to the teacher. “She’s your ex, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter and Robyn said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other until Cinder grabbed on a side of the lapels of Robyn’s jacket and made her turn to face her. She whispered huskily, but it was intentionally loud enough for Winter to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me to my place and I’ll make you forget all about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just stop, okay?” the blonde said sharply and pulled herself away. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now you’re shy? You weren’t this shy on the dance floor earlier,” Cinder argued.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a mistake,” Robyn replied firmly.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired woman gasped and her eyes almost seemed like they were on fire as her anger rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get all high and mighty now,” she spat at the coach and took a quick glance at Winter. “We both know you’d be fucking me right now if she wasn’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never!” Robyn fired back.</p><p> </p><p>It was when Winter decided it was time to leave. She walked away while Robyn and Cinder continued to trade their verbal exchanges. She got in her car and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>She told herself that she had no right to feel upset about what she had learned, especially when she was the one who broke the teacher’s heart. Hot tears were streaming down her eyes when she looked in the rear mirror.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the argument ended with Cinder shoving Robyn backwards before getting back in the nightclub. And when Robyn started heading towards Winter, she changed the gear and drove away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote in a RWBY Chibi line, lol.</p><p>And sorry this chapter is kinda short. I wanted to write more, but I feel like the next part wouldn't fit with the mood of this chapter.</p><p>Again, they'll be okay, just hold on tight. :')  I was hesitating to make Winter see Cinder being all over Robyn like this, but people on Twitter said they wanted drama, so I had to do it. o_O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another month went by that Winter had not seen Robyn. This time, it was intentional as she chose not to go to the regular gatherings at Qrow and Clover’s place or get out of her car anywhere near Atlas High.</p><p> </p><p>The image of Cinder kissing Robyn was stuck in her head. She thought that seeing the coach with someone else would help her move on more quickly, but instead, it only made her realize how much she wanted her and wonder if she did the right thing by pushing her away.</p><p> </p><p>Her friends’ wedding was approaching and it was time for the grooms-to-be to try on the suits at the shop they made an appointment with. Some of Winter’s colleagues from the Academy planned to come and show their support and so was she, even though she had a plan to take Weiss and Whitley to lunch after. She suspected there was a high chance that Robyn would be at the wedding shop as well, but she knew she would have to see her eventually if they truly wanted to continue to be friends.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, when Winter arrived at the place, Robyn was not here. She found that Qrow and Clover took up two of the fitting rooms while Marrow and Elm were guarding their doors.</p><p> </p><p>“What are Marrow and Elm doing?” Winter asked Harriet, who was sitting next to her on an ottoman.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re letting Qrow and Clover know if one of them is outside, so they won’t see each other in their tux before the wedding by accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that tradition only for the wedding day?”</p><p> </p><p>Harriet shrugged and replied. “It was Qrow’s idea to do this now. He doesn’t want bad luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded in acknowledgement right before Clover knocked on his door from the inside and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come out now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you did in high school,” Elm replied with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Elm, don’t make me demote you,” Clover jested.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Mister General, Sir,” Elm bantered and added. “You shall come out.”</p><p> </p><p>The brown-haired man stepped outside. He looked elegant in a white tuxedo with a black bow tie and black pants. Elm asked him to twirl and he did while Harriet whistled.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long until Qrow spoke up from his fitting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he look good? No, don’t tell me. I know he looks good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s jaws are dropping,” Marrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Wish you could see me, Qrow,” Clover told his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I’m not doing that,” Qrow said determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” the General noted and glanced around the room. “Do you think I should change to a white bow tie?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think this is perfect,” Harriet said while Winter nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, guys. I guess it’s time for you all to see how handsome my fiancé is,” Clover announced and went back inside his fitting room.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come out now, Qrow,” Marrow said to the black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Clover still outside?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. He’s back in his room and a big strong woman is blocking the door in case he ever tries to sneak a glance,” Marrow replied as Elm gave him a thumbs up and started flexing her biceps.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow chuckled and came out. His suit consisted of black pants, a black blazer, a white shirt and a black bow tie. It was quite a change from his usual long-sleeved t-shirts and jeans, yet his identity was still present.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, dude,” Elm exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that means I look okay,” Qrow said nervously and scratched the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay</em>?” Harriet asked and widened her eyes. “I thought you were auditioning for 007. I just think there’s something missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Harriet rubbed her chin as she was lost in her thoughts, and Winter suggested. “Maybe you should slick your hair back.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow did so with his hand and the whole room cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What is happening?” Clover asked loudly. “Can I see?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” everyone said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Enough with making me blush,” Qrow said and asked. “Where’s Robyn? I wanna see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit. I forgot she was even here,” Elm remarked. “She’s taking forever.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What? She’s here? </em> Winter thought alarmingly.</p><p> </p><p>And before she could think of what to do or say when she saw Robyn, another fitting room’s door was pushed forward and the blonde stepped outside.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s mouth hung open. She had always thought Robyn looked great in suits and this was one of the occasions. The coach was in a maroon blazer and pants with a black shirt and a black bow tie, her blonde hair resting on her shoulders in stark contrast to the color of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. This stupid freaking bow tie wouldn’t get straight,” Robyn mumbled as she was still gazing down at her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing, Robyn,” Harriet complimented her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Harri-...,” Robyn replied and looked up before she stopped speaking abruptly when she saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>Their gaze remained on at each other until Winter found her voice again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Robyn,” she said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“H- Hi,” the teacher greeted back in the same manner.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting a new suit too?” Winter asked as in an attempt to make a small talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m Qrow’s best man… or best woman, to be exact, and he wanted to buy me a new suit,” Robyn replied with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m glad I did because you look great,” Qrow chimed in and patted on his sister’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I would give it eleven out of ten,” Marrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls will be all over you, Little Birdie,” Elm gave an input.</p><p> </p><p>The words caused Robyn to instantly turn to Winter, who swiftly avoided her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The coach then announced. “I’m, umm, gonna go change.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Robyn got back in her fitting room, Harriet whispered next to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the sexual tension between you and Robyn?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Winter said defensively. “There’s no sexual tension or <em> any </em> tension.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Harriet replied with a scoff.</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored her friend’s comment by standing up and walking around the shop. It was almost noon by the time Qrow, Clover and Robyn changed back into their street clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants some burgers? It’s my treat,” Qrow offered and looked at each of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I already have a lunch plan with Weiss and Whitley, so I have to go,” Winter told him and motioned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk you to your car,” Robyn abruptly said and quickly added. “If that’s okay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Winter agreed, even though she was nervous to talk to the blonde again.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence until they reached Winter’s car and Robyn spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, are we okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath and thought of the incident in front of the nightclub. It was painful, but she knew it was not her place to judge.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we’re okay,” Winter told the taller woman.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to apologize again for what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong, Robyn,” Winter said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt you. That’s pretty wrong in my book,” the coach replied with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Then apology accepted,” Winter said softly and added. “And I’m glad you didn’t leave with her. She seems like a handful and I wouldn’t wish her on you or anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know right?” Robyn noted with a chuckle and tucked her hands in her jacket's pockets. “Anyway, free burgers are waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your meal. I’ll see you at the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn gave her a nod and there was a moment that the teacher lifted her arms up as if she was going to hug Winter, but she quickly changed her mind and stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Say hi to Weiss and Whitley for me,” the blonde said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter watched as Robyn walked to join their group of friends who were waiting in front of the wedding shop. She realized that there was still a long way to go to rebuild their friendship, but she was going to try her best.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The wedding was hosted in Mistral, where Qrow and Clover met. The men only invited their family members and friends who they were genuinely close with, and they picked a famous vineyard as the venue. The place conveniently came with a hotel, so the guests from Atlas and overseas could stay the night if they chose to.</p><p> </p><p>Winter flew in on the same flight with Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang, which was quite chaotic. Weiss and Ruby always argued about something, and it always ended with Ruby telling the white-haired girl that she was in the same grade as her now. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang kept staring into each other’s eyes while Yang kept telling Blake how much she loved her new bob haircut, which was technically two-month old.</p><p> </p><p>Winter let out a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the vineyard. It was truly beautiful since the vines were unharvested and the grass was green. The morning light was soft and warm, unlike the biting cold in Atlas’ March.</p><p> </p><p>She took in the view before the hotel’s receptionist escorted her group to their rooms. Ruby would stay with Weiss and Yang would stay with Blake while Winter got her own room. She changed into the dark blue dress she brought and let her hair down. Then she joined the other guests at the wedding altar, which was in a small garden in the middle of the vineyard.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was thrilled to catch up with May, Fiona and Joanna, and the new people she met were all interesting. She met Yang and Ruby’s father who was a teacher at a school on Patch Island in Vale, Maria Calavera who was currently traveling the world despite being in the seventies, and Professor Ozpin who was the Dean of Beacon University. It also seemed that Raven, Qrow’s twin sister and Yang’s mother, was not here, and Winter was not surprised by this fact because she knew how much the woman became estranged from her family.</p><p> </p><p>The guests sat on their seats as soon as the marriage officiant asked them to while Robyn and Elm joined him on the stage. Winter was lucky enough to be in the second row with General Ironwood, Weiss and Weiss’ friends. The violinists started playing a slow and pleasant song before Clover showed up with his arm linked in his mother’s.</p><p> </p><p>The brown-haired groom got on the stage. His eyes filled with unshed tears as Qrow walked down the aisle with Maria. When both men were on the stage, the minister gave a short speech and it was finally time for Qrow and Clover to exchange their vows.</p><p> </p><p>Clover reached for Qrow’s hands and began his speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, when I first met you, I was just some military guy whose life was only all about following orders. You taught me that life is supposed to be more than that. You showed me that my heart is as important as my head, and now that heart is completely yours. I’m always known to be lucky, but nothing can ever compare to how lucky I am to be standing here in front of you today. Qrow, I love you, and I promise to tell you that everyday and cherish you for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired groom smiled as he temporarily let go of one of Clover’s hands to wipe his eye. He then started his vow.</p><p> </p><p>“Clover, before I met you, I was someone who was always hard on myself, always thinking I wasn’t good enough or deserve any good things. Then you showed up and swept me off my feet. I always rejected your neverending compliments and considered them lies, but you were patient with me. Your honesty and your love made me see and love who I am, and even when you had to go back to Atlas, that stayed with me. But every day without you was a torture, so I left Mistral to be with you because you are so worth it. You are worth taking risks for and today is the proof of that.” </p><p> </p><p>Winter was engulfed by both vows and even more so when Qrow talked about being apart from Clover and taking risks. Instinctively, her eyes found Robyn, and her heart started to thump in her chest when she found that the blonde was already looking at her. Robyn’s expression reflected the pain and yearning on Winter’s own as they held their gaze throughout the rest of Qrow’s speech.</p><p> </p><p>“I know life isn’t always going to be easy, but I know it’s going to be okay with you by my side, and I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>What happened after that felt like a blur as the realization hit Winter. She understood clearly now that Robyn was the one for her and she had been wasting her time denying that. Their eye contact only broke when Robyn had to give Qrow his ring for Clover. The coach managed to stay until the grooms exchanged their wedding bands and kissed before she took off somewhere behind the stage to everyone’s confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Winter stood up right away, but before she could move, Weiss grabbed her hand and squeezed on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get your girl,” her sister said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her a nod. She then attempted to get past General Ironwood, who was sitting at the end of the bench and trying his best to scoot back as far as he could to give her a way, but unfortunately, his legs were too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me,” the General offered before he stood up and stepped aside. He added solemnly. “Go get your girl, Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Winter concurred and ran in the direction Robyn left.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher was nowhere to be found between the rows of grape vines, so Winter knew she would have to get to the end of the yard. She moved as fast as her legs allowed and found Robyn sitting on the lone bench next to a beautiful pond. The surrounding was quiet except for the sound that the ducks made as they were floating on the serene surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn,” Winter called out and rushed to sit next to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>When Robyn turned to her, she was on the verge of tears and Winter could only react by caressing her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t move on from you, Winter. I tried my best, but I just can’t,” the taller woman said as she was trembling under Winter’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t either,” Winter replied softly and rested her forehead against the other woman’s. “I don’t think I ever could.”</p><p> </p><p>They closed the gap between them at the same time as if there was some magnet pull. Their lips pressed hard together to insinuate how much they had missed each other. Winter wrapped her arms around Robyn’s neck to pull her closer while Robyn pulled her onto her lap, her tongue caressing Winter’s lower lip and later Winter’s own tongue after she granted her access. A moan was elicited from her throat when Robyn ran her hand up and down her thigh, which encouraged the taller woman to start kissing on her neck softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Robyn asked breathlessly against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>It was not difficult to figure out the answer. As soon as they kissed, Winter knew she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Robyn. She pulled away to look into the blonde’s eyes. They were filled with desire as prominent as Winter’s own.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Winter said surely and traced Robyn’s jaw and neck with her fingertips. “Take me to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>The coach got up instantly and reached for Winter’s hand. They half-walked, half-ran back to the hotel together and made a few stops just to kiss each other again since they were allowed to do so when all the wedding guests were at the reception.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was pressed against Robyn’s room’s door on the hotel’s first floor as the blonde was trying to find her keycard with her left hand while her right hand was tracing on Winter’s side. It felt like Robyn took too long, so Winter did not waste her time to kiss on her neck, her hands unfastening Robyn’s bow tie and starting to work on her shirt’s buttons.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled backwards when the door was unlocked with a beep sound, and she was immediately pressed against the wooden surface again on the other side. They kicked their shoes off right away and Robyn leaned down to kiss her again. The taller woman reached behind her to unzip her dress and Winter stepped out of it, her undergarment joining the dark blue cloth on the floor in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>It was not fair that she was already naked while she was still struggling to get rid of Robyn’s shirt. She resisted the urge to rip the blonde’s button-up open to avoid permanent damage, and she internally thanked Robyn for helping her by taking off her own blazer and pants.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn shrugged off her black shirt as soon as the last button was undone while Winter quickly unclasped her bra and pulled down her underwear. Their lips met again in a feverish kiss and Winter almost complained when Robyn pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” the blonde asked and stared into Winter's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“More than anything,” Winter said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher abruptly stepped back and scooped Winter up in a bridal carry even though the bed was only a few feet away. She gently laid Winter down on the bed and hovered on top of her. They took time to look at each other before Winter tucked a blonde strand behind Robyn’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” she told the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Robyn replied.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again, slowly this time, before Winter pulled the woman above down against her. Robyn’s skin was soft and warm, which caused Winter to smile into the kiss. The blonde grinded on her leisurely as her hands began to explore Winter’s body, her lips moving to Winter’s neck to find the most sensitive spot and suck on it. Robyn then palmed Winter’s breast and Winter let out a shaky gasp, her nails digging on Robyn’s back when the blonde flicked on the hardened nub with her thumb and digging harder when Robyn gave the same attention to her other nipple with her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Winter threw her head back, her fingers tangling in the blonde locks as Robyn sucked gently on her nipple, and she was not prepared when she felt Robyn’s fingers rubbing on her center.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Robyn,” she whined after a throaty moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, can I…?” Robyn asked as she kissed on Winter’s neck again, her slender digits moving on the surface in a circular motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Winter replied instantly because she could not wait any longer. “I want you, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Two fingers slipped in with ease. They pumped in and out in a rhythm and Winter’s hips bucked when Robyn found the right spot, which urged the taller woman to pick up the pace. Every thrust drove Winter closer and closer to the edge before Robyn pulled her face away to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” the blonde said affectionately and only continued after Winter opened her eyes to meet hers. “Come for me, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn, I… I almost…,” Winter managed to speak as she wrapped her arms around the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn took her by surprise by flipping her over while keeping her fingers firmly in their place. Winter did not know it was possible, but the new position somehow felt even more intimate since she could look down at the woman she cared deeply for. She supported herself up with her elbow while her other hand was fondling Robyn’s breast. The action caused the taller woman to moan, and Winter almost came just by hearing the noise Robyn made and seeing her blissful expression alone.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met again in a sloppy kiss as she rode on Robyn’s fingers, and she pulled away to stare right into Robyn’s eyes as she almost reached the climax. And when the wave of orgasm hit her, she trembled. She buried her face in the crook of Robyn’s neck, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Winter could feel Robyn pulling her fingers out slowly and was eager to take them in her mouth when the blonde offered them to her. It felt surreal with the tender way Robyn was looking at her as she licked her digits clean. Winter then moved to lie on her side and rested her head on Robyn’s chest, their arms immediately wrapping around each other.</p><p> </p><p>She felt content as they laid in silence while she drew a random pattern on Robyn’s stomach. It felt amazing to listen to Robyn’s heartbeat until she could feel the other woman tensing against her.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t left. This is a good sign,” Robyn said jokingly as she rubbed a small circle on Winter’s back, but Winter could hear nervousness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her head up to look at Robyn just so Robyn could see that she meant every word she was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” she said softly. “I want to be with you… if you still want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want that,” Robyn replied and clasped their hands together. “More than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled, but a frown formed on her brows when she thought of the situation with her father. And promptly, Robyn could tell what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The coach said. “We have to hide, don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded as her frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“At least for a while,” she said and added thoughtfully. “I’ve been thinking how I was wrong to make a decision for you and to push you away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were just trying to protect me and my team,” Robyn replied and kissed the back of Winter’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just… I think we should keep us a secret until the championship ends to make sure my father won’t try to fire you before that. And after that, it’s entirely up to you if we should go public or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s eyes widened after she heard the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure,” Winter said firmly. “And if Jacques tries anything, I’m going to talk to him. And I’ll never ever leave you no matter what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn smiled and started twirling Winter’s hair between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking too, you know? There’s a lot at stake with my job and the team and all. There’s just a lot to think about before I decide what to do after the final.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just take your time,” Winter said and leaned down to kiss the other woman’s cheek. “I promise I’ll always be with you every step of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the blonde grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean you’re staying with me in this room tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter laughed softly while she began to tickle on Robyn’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she confirmed before rolling on top of the taller woman. “I love that you’re taking this girlfriends thing very seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl… friends?” Robyn asked and looked at Winter with astonishment. “Is that what we are now?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter answered the question by capturing Robyn’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it gently.</p><p> </p><p>She mumbled against the sensitive flesh. “I thought I made that clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, maybe you should make it clearer,” the blonde replied with a smirk and grabbed on Winter’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>Winter tapped under Robyn’s chin and brought their already-swollen lips together. Her hand traveled down Robyn’s body until it reached the wetness between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>But before she could take a step further, a loud knock on the door interrupted them and Winter quickly removed her fingers from where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Auntie Robyn, you’re in there?” Yang asked and added. “Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover are looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn sighed while Winter froze in her place.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not here,” the coach said loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Yang replied in a sarcastic tone. “Is Winter with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business,” Robyn told her niece.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool, so she’s with you,” the blonde girl noted. “You do you. I’m just glad I don’t have to run around to look for Winter somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be out in a minute, Yang,” Robyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. See you,” the girl replied and the sound of her footsteps indicated that she was walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Winter slowly sat up on Robyn’s lap, and her now girlfriend instantly followed her and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really leaving this room or did I just lie to her?” Robyn asked as she was looking up at Winter expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to be responsible friends to the grooms,” Winter replied and poked her index finger on Robyn’s chest. “And <em> you </em> have to be a good sister to your brother,... both of your brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmkay,” Robyn yielded with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a shower,” Winter said and quickly got out of the bed because it was truly difficult to resist Robyn right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come with?” the blonde teased and lied down on her side with her elbow propped up.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we’d never leave this room if you did that,” Winter replied and swiftly tore her eyes away from her girlfriend’s naked form.</p><p> </p><p>She took a quick cold shower and put on her clothes while waiting for Robyn to come out of the bathroom. The blonde fortunately came out with a towel wrapping around her and she walked over to help Winter zip up her dress. Winter helped Robyn in return later by tying her bow tie after the teacher was fully dressed. She then straightened the tie and smoothed down the lapels of her blazer.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you how stunning you look in suits?” Winter complimented her.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean more than usual?” her girlfriend replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Cocky.”</p><p> </p><p>“You love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Winter admitted and stood on her tiptoes to give Robyn a peck.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I dance with you?” Robyn asked with hope written in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that,” Winter agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn offered her an arm and Winter gladly took it. They stepped out of the room with smiles on their faces as Winter looked forward to their time together at the reception.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yang Xiao Interruption. xD And the ducks in the pond are from AG Nonsuch’s doodles, obviously. :P</p><p>My job has been bombarding me, so this chapter took so long to update. But it's quite long and there's a little something-something 👉👈, so I hope it makes you all happy. :')</p><p>Anyway, I have an idea of a one-shot Coffee Shop AU (one-shot, heh? Heh? Anyone?), so I'll probably write it first before I write the next chapter of Lessons. Please stay tuned if you're interested. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Winter had warned Robyn that it would be hard to hide their relationship, mostly emotionally, Robyn had been doing great. They set some rules together, which included going out in a group, and when one of them would stay over at the other’s place, the host had to pick the guest up and drive her to work the day after just so their cars would not be seen together overnight. This was on top of the fact that they could not do what a couple usually did in public, but Robyn never showed any sign of being upset.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping their relationship a secret had a positive side as well. They were overly affectionate with each other when they were alone or with their close friends. They even kissed in front of their peers a few times, and it was certainly worth getting teased for. It was thrilling when they played with each other’s hand in movie theaters or shared lingering kisses in Robyn’s office every time Winter came to the school to take Weiss home.</p><p> </p><p>Today was another day Winter was pressed between her girlfriend and the coach’s office door partly to make sure nobody would walk in on them.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could go home with you today,” the teacher mumbled against Winter’s neck. “But the semifinal is soon, so we’re having a <em> big </em> practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I know,” Winter managed to speak despite feeling tingling all over her body. “I should go too. I told Weiss I would just say hi and she’s waiting for me on the bleachers.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde pulled away abruptly and Winter instantly missed her lips being on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I have to go too,” Robyn said and her brows suddenly furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?” Winter asked and slid her hand from her girlfriend’s shoulder to the side of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Robyn replied and assured Winter with a small smile. “I just decided that I should tell the kids about what could happen if they don’t win the cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” the coach said firmly. “I thought telling them would put too much pressure on them, but I think they deserve to know the truth, so they can have time to think of what to do if the team gets disbanded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said,” Winter said with no hesitation and moved her hand to caress Robyn’s face. “It will never come to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have so much faith in me, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I watched you train. You’re an amazing coach and I lo-...”</p><p> </p><p>Winter was interrupted by a knock on the door, her heart racing when she realized what she was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt that she was in love with Robyn, and deep down, she had known this for a while. She loved her courage, her patience, her humor, her smile and everything about her. But this was not the right time and place to tell her. Winter imagined when she finally confessed to Robyn, it would be during a romantic dinner at her house or if they could take a vacation together somewhere any time soon, not when her girlfriend opened her office’s door to Yang who immediately widened her eyes when she saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Winter,” the girl greeted and added with a knowing grin. “If I knew you were here, I wouldn’t have knocked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your timing is always impeccable,” Winter remarked even though she was thankful that Yang interrupted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you guys shouldn’t make out during working hours,” Yang teased and made a click sound with her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Winter narrowed her eyes at her before Robyn came to defend their honor.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you and Blake shouldn’t make out every time you score and make your coach and your teammates wait until you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touché,” Yang yielded and pointed a finger gun at her aunt. She added. “Anyway, Nora is <em> finally </em> out of detention, so we’re ready to do whole team practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Robyn noted.</p><p> </p><p>The coach gave Winter a quick cheek kiss since they could not do it outside. Yang rushed ahead while Robyn and Winter walked out together. They almost reached where Weiss was sitting when they spotted Arthur Watts walking around the area.</p><p> </p><p>“What a creep,” Robyn mumbled quietly and quickly added. “I know you said you didn’t want me to do anything about this, but I can always ask him what he wants with you or tell him to eff off.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. We both know he… likes me,” she said and shuddered at her own words. “And I found that he won’t talk to me if I’m not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Then please never be alone around here.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded right before they reached her sister. “I’ll call you tonight. I hope everything goes well with the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn smiled at Winter and her gaze dropped to Winter’s lips just like every time they said goodbye in public, and that was almost enough for Winter to pretend like it was a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After the blonde was in the field, Winter turned to Weiss who was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“You just said hi, huh?” her sister teased and Winter instantly blushed.</p><p> </p><p>She said rapidly. “I- I didn’t take that long. Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Atlas High's field hockey team or Atlas Beowolfs won the semifinal against Haven High since they were truly motivated. The match was hosted in Mistral and Winter, Weiss and Ruby flew there to show their support even though they could not stay over. Robyn and her team were happy after the win, but Winter could tell they were stressed about the final with Beacon High that would happen in a month in Vale, which was why Winter hoped that the soccer match between Atlas High and Atlas’ Military Academy would distract the coach.</p><p> </p><p>The friendly match was hosted at Atlas High’s stadium, the second biggest stadium in the city after Atlas’ main one. Its 5,000-seat capacity was almost full, and Winter was glad that herself and Robyn got great seats up in the stands where they could see everything clearly. This was also their first real outdoor date with just the two of them since Weiss and her friends decided to sit in the front row behind their school’s soccer team.</p><p> </p><p>It was not surprising that Atlas High scored the first goal within the first five minutes. They had trained longer after all, not to mention how Sienna obviously took this game very seriously with her constant shouting to direct the kids, unlike the temporary coach the Academy hired who had been sitting idly by.</p><p> </p><p>“Go Coco!” Robyn cheered and clapped her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Whose side are you on?” Winter asked and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend only to tease her.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, both,” the taller woman replied with a sheepish grin. She added and batted her eyes at Winter. “But if you ask, I’d be on the Academy’s side in a heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled at her. “I’m actually not taking sides either. This is a good bonding activity between our schools and a good excuse to sit next to you for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you flirting with me, Miss Schnee?” Robyn asked while also making sure to keep her voice down.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Winter replied coyly. “I just said what I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you seem to know what you’re doing,” her girlfriend observed with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>They got lost in each other’s eyes until the Academy evened the score because Yatsuhashi Daichi, Atlas High’s goalkeeper, let the ball slip out of his hands and the Academy’s forward took that chance to score with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Robyn exclaimed in frustration while Sienna yelled at her athlete.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> obviously </em> not taking sides,” Winter teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops,” the blonde said, but her expression showed no regrets. “Maybe I’m a little biased.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is totally fine with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so nice. Can I have your number?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter giggled and nudged Robyn’s side with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>They refrained from flirting after that out of fear of being noticed. It seemed that one mistake from Atlas High did not slow them down. They scored six more goals and they were leading at 7-1 in the middle of the second half, and Winter put a hand on her forehead when Velvet sent the ball inside the goal one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“This is quite embarrassing,” Winter muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Robyn comforted her. “It’s their first year. They’ll get better next year if this ever becomes an annual thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure this <em> will </em> become an annual thing so my students can win next times,” Winter said with determination.</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman whispered and grinned. “Feisty. Keep talking like that and I might go home with you tonight, even though I have an early meeting tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter could feel her face reddening after she heard the suggestion. They had been so busy and had not stayed over at each other’s place for over a week now. Winter missed falling asleep in Robyn’s arms and she was sure Robyn felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>There were about twenty minutes left in the soccer match and the score was at 9-1. Winter desperately hoped that Atlas High’s number of goals would not become two-digit and she realized that maybe she was biased as well.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was completely dark as night was falling and the air was getting cold. Winter miscalculated this. She only wore a shirt, a light jacket and a pair of jeans today because she assumed that the winter weather would already be gone in mid-April. But here she was, tucking her hands in her jacket’s pockets and trying not to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>Without a doubt, Robyn noticed this.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take this,” the blonde said and took off her green scarf, the one Winter gave her as a Christmas present.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to take the fabric in her hands, but Robyn already began to put it around her neck. The gesture was sweet, but it was also almost too intimate to do in public. The taller woman tied the scarf neatly for her, and when she moved to fix Winter’s hair on her shoulders, Winter flinched away by instinct.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m sorry,” the blonde quickly apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” her girlfriend replied despite displaying a hurtful expression. “I wasn’t being careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter was trying to come up with the right thing to say, but not before Robyn stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to the restroom,” she told Winter and offered. “Do you want anything from the concession stand?”</p><p> </p><p>“N- No, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Be right back,” the coach said and smiled, and just like that, she seemed fine again.</p><p> </p><p>But Winter knew better. From her experience, it was best to not pretend like everything was good in a relationship until it was not. She knew she had to talk things through with Robyn and she initially planned to do it after the game. But a short moment had passed and she could not focus on anything else. She got up and headed to the nearest restroom right away.</p><p> </p><p>Two stalls out of five were occupied, so Winter waited until Robyn came out first.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter,” the blonde said in surprise. “I didn’t know you wanted to come here too. I would’ve come here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-...,” Winter started, but she stopped after a woman came out of another stall.</p><p> </p><p>Winter swiftly walked to a sink and pretended to wash her hands before Robyn did the same. She waited until the stranger was gone and turned to her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really okay about earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I-...”</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted again when a woman came in to wash her hands, which caused Winter to turn her own faucet on again. She waited patiently until the newcomer left and walked over to lock the entrance door from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>When she turned around, Robyn was looking at her in amazement. She gave her a smile and approached her, the taller woman’s hand was later held in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk, don’t we?” Winter asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really okay, Winter,” Robyn said genuinely. “It hurts…, no, more like stings a little, when I can’t hold you or even hold your hand in front of everyone, but I signed up for this. I can do this as long as it takes.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter almost teared up at the words. She stepped closer and stroked Robyn’s cheek with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>She said the words she had been wanting to say for so long. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn gasped and froze, but she beamed a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I not? You make it so easy,” Winter said and returned the smile. She added shyly. “I meant to tell you in a more suitable environment, but I couldn’t wait anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” her girlfriend replied and shook her head, her grin was still present. “And I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They leaned in for a passionate kiss where Robyn pulled Winter into a tight embrace and Winter wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. Their kiss would have lasted longer if not for the persistent knocking on the restroom’s door. In fact, there were people knocking on the door a few times during their conversation, but they eventually gave up and left, possibly to another restroom, unlike this person who seemed to knock louder as the time went by.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn quirked her eyebrow at the restroom’s entrance and turned to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>She suggested. “Okay. Let’s tell them the lock is broken and we’ve been trying to get it open for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded in agreement, but their excuse was not spent after all because they opened the door to Yang, who instantly lifted her hands up in a defensive manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault. This is a public restroom and I <em> really </em> need to pee,” the girl said promptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this was kind of my fault,” Winter admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you guys doing in there?” Yang asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Talking,” Robyn answered curtly and added before her niece asked any more questions. “Anyway, we don’t wanna miss the end of the match. Happy peeing, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>When they were in the hallway, Winter linked her arm with the taller woman’s, a gesture she believed friends were allowed to do. It also helped that the surrounding was almost empty.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had a really great time tonight,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, babe,” Robyn replied in the same manner. She then jested with a grin. “I can’t believe you told me you loved me in a stinky public restroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter swiftly stopped in her tracks. She pouted and removed her arm from Robyn’s just so she could cross her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m considering taking it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, no take backs,” Robyn replied and chuckled. “And like I said, it was perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled at her girlfriend and reclaimed her arm because she knew Robyn was right. It did not matter where she said the L word to Robyn. What mattered was she let Robyn know how she felt and Robyn loved her back.</p><p> </p><p>“It was perfect because it was with you,” Winter said genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>She witnessed Robyn’s cheeks slowly turning pink before the blonde gave her a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I’m definitely going home with you tonight,” Robyn told her and added. “But first, let me see my students kick your students’ asses some more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to let this one slide,” Winter replied and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you,” Winter said surely.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a laugh and headed back to their seats together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone is confused, I treated Remnant as a country in this fic, so all the sports competitions are in national level. :)</p><p>And yeah, I let all genders play in the same team because why not. :D</p><p>And I have another one-shot idea (AGAIN!), so I'll probably write that one before Chapter 13 of Lessons. This one-shot will be about my wishful thinking post-V8. Please wait to check it out if you're interested. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The temperature in Winter’s bedroom was too warm and she woke up because of it. Judging by the fact that the morning light was not piercing through her closed eyelids, it was still early, much early. Winter kicked the blanket off her body, still refusing to open her eyes. Her arm reached for a pillow or anything to hold on to, and the first thing she found was warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Robyn was lying on her side and facing her. Winter’s consciousness slowly came back as she remembered what happened last night. She smiled at the memory and wrapped her arm around Robyn’s waist.</p><p> </p><p><em> This shouldn’t wake her up. </em> Winter thought, knowing her girlfriend was a heavy sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s arm automatically came up to hold Winter even though her breath remained even, and it was when Winter felt comfortable enough to go back to sleep. She moved slightly forward and buried her face in Robyn’s chest, taking in her scent.</p><p> </p><p>She would have been in her slumber by now if the coach did not suddenly giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Tickle,” Robyn mumbled hoarsely and slowly slid her hand up Winter’s bare back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Winter asked and looked up at the woman she had just made love with last night.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” her girlfriend replied and kissed her forehead before glancing over at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s, uhh, almost time for me to go anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s still too early.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I have to go back to my house and change into my work clothes and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Winter noted while recalling that Robyn let Yang take her car from the stadium so she could come home with Winter.</p><p> </p><p>She dragged her nails slowly across Robyn’s stomach and suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… we should have more of our clothes at each other’s houses, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just in case of what?” Robyn said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Winter replied shyly. “In case we want to be spontaneous like this more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn grinned and pulled Winter into a kiss. They kept their kiss chaste and lingering, yet Winter could feel a warm sensation in her lower stomach. She tilted her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss, and it was when the alarm clock on Robyn’s phone went off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, darn it,” the blonde complained and got up to turn off the device on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn was sitting on the edge of the bed, so Winter followed her. The move was slightly clumsy since she took off her prosthetic leg for comfort purposes, but she managed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to drive you home?” Winter asked and rested her chin on Robyn’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll call a Lyft,” Robyn replied and turned to give Winter a smile. “So you can get more sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter returned the smile because, as usual, the taller woman was so caring.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I get so lucky to be with you?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof. Careful,” Robyn said in amusement. “You and your cheesy words are gonna get me back in bed with you and I’ll be late for work.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter giggled and realized that she had never giggled this often before she started dating Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>She replied. “Unlike you, I don’t know the first thing about flirting. I just said what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what someone with an intention to get me back into bed with her would say,” Robyn countered and chuckled. She added. “But I <em> really </em> need to be on time to be on Glynda’s good side in case the board wants her to fire me someday.”</p><p> </p><p>They both instantly froze at the words, but Winter eventually relaxed her embrace.</p><p> </p><p>She asked. “Have you… decided what to do after the final yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s eyebrows creased as she was lost in her thoughts, but she finally gave an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaning more towards us being out,” the coach said and looked into Winter’s eyes. “Only if that’s really okay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“More than okay. I’m tired of hiding too,” Winter replied and added softly. “Like I said, we’ll handle whatever happens together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Robyn mumbled and pressed her lips against Winter’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Winter said it back.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde leaned back further into her and allowed their embrace to last a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The final match of the national high school field hockey championship finally arrived and Winter had never seen Robyn more nervous. The coach had been having trouble sleeping and Winter knew the reason was more than just about the hockey game as there was so much to think about. The team was at risk from getting disbanded and the junior and younger students could lose their chance of getting scouted by their ideal universities, and Robyn carried that stress along with these athletes.</p><p> </p><p>If they lost, Robyn would technically continue to be a PE teacher at Atlas High. But with the fact that the coach and Winter would stop hiding their relationship after this final match, her job as a teacher was at risk nonetheless. At first, guilt weighed Winter down because her girlfriend was willing to sacrifice so much for her, but since it was what both of them wanted, Winter let that guilt go and did the best thing she could do by being by Robyn’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Just like at the semifinal match, Winter flew in with Weiss and Ruby a few days after the team did. Robyn and her athletes had been training hard in Vale to prepare themselves for different weather conditions and different field’s conditions in hopes that their academic year-long effort would pay off.</p><p> </p><p>They gathered in the locker room before the match and Winter, Weiss and Ruby joined them this time. The two girls left to talk to their friends and sister while Winter handed Robyn a cup of coffee she got for her, which turned the frown on the blonde’s face into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?” Winter asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous, but gotta put my brave face on for the kids,” Robyn whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least it will be over soon,” Winter comforted her. “And you’ve been doing your best, okay? So you and your team will always be remembered for that no matter what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, babe,” Robyn replied and let out a sigh. “Okay. I’m feeling a bit better now.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked around the room together. The student-athletes seemed to be in good spirits as they were talking to each other, or in Nora’s case, chasing after Jaune for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>The blond boy almost crashed into Winter as he was running away from his friend, but they stopped abruptly after Robyn put both hands on her hips and gave them a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Miss Hill, Miss Schnee,” Jaune apologized and Winter gave him a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing?” the coach asked the junior students.</p><p> </p><p>“His bangs are poking his eyes, so I’m trying to put gel on his hair for him,” Nora explained and showed her hand that was half-covered with sticky hair gel.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a goalie, Nora. I’ll put my bangs under my helmet!” the boy quickly said.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re so annoying,” Nora argued and her voice kept rising higher as she continued. “What if you walk into a locker now and you get injured and you can’t play with us?! You almost ran into Miss Schnee!”</p><p> </p><p>The way Nora was acting indicated that she was very nervous about the final as she and the rest of her teammates should be, so Winter tried her best to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Nora. And I believe Jaune can see fine since he didn’t hit me,” Winter said and gave the girl a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Right?” Jaune agreed and added. “Sorry again, Miss Schnee. Please don’t report this to the board.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could explain that she was not here on behalf of the school board, especially not when she knew the board only cared about the results, Ren showed up and put his hands on Nora’s shoulders. The action seemed to put the girl at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Jaune,” the long-haired boy said. “I’ve just talked to Weiss. Miss Schnee is only here as Coach Hill’s friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friend, huh? You’re hilarious, Ren,” Nora replied and chuckled as she put the gel on her boyfriend’s ponytail instead. “I think they’re gal pals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t that also mean they’re friends?” Ren asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“No, actually, gal pals mean-...,” Nora began to explain.</p><p> </p><p>Winter interrupted the orange-haired girl with a fake cough while Yang was laughing in front of her locker, which prompted Blake to put a hand over her mouth. Then Robyn instantly got them out of the situation by speaking loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Huddle up, people! It’s time for war!”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath as Robyn and the kids gathered together in a circle. If it was a month ago, she would have panicked that someone would find out about her relationship with the coach. But today, it did not matter since people would know about them soon and it was more than likely that these kids would not make a big deal out of it.</p><p> </p><p>She moved to stand next to Weiss and Ruby and proudly watched her girlfriend giving a speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Wolfs,” Robyn said firmly. “I’m proud of you and you all should be proud of yourself for making it this far. It wasn’t luck. It was all of us. So when you go out there, remind yourself that you have what it takes to win and never give up. All right, let’s go kick some asses!”</p><p> </p><p>The team joined their hands and shouted in unison. “Go, Beowolfs, go!”</p><p> </p><p>Winter, along with her sister and Ruby, walked out with the coach and the student-athletes. She gave Robyn’s hand a squeeze before joining Qrow, Clover and Taiyang at their seats in the stand that was situated directly behind Atlas High’s team bench.</p><p> </p><p>The stadium that hosted the final match was much bigger than the semifinal’s one, which was fitting since this match would be broadcasted all over Remnant. Its 8,000 seats were mostly filled, and with a big screen at an end of the venue, it almost felt like this event was a professional competition rather than one in high school level.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long until twenty-two players got in the field. Atlas Beowolfs were in blue while Beacon Ursas were in green. Winter could see that Robyn had not sat once since they left the locker room, and now the blonde was pacing back and forth in front of the team bench.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s going to be okay. </em> Winter thought and wished she could tell Robyn that.</p><p> </p><p>The match started and Winter could tell that both teams were giving their all to win. It was quite stressful that the ball had been stuck in the middle while Atlas Beowolfs and Beacon Ursas took it back and forth. It was also obvious that Beacon’s team was quite aggressive with the way they constantly made foul plays, especially by the player named Cardin Winchester.</p><p> </p><p>The tall and muscular boy bumped his shoulder into Yang’s on purpose as Beowolfs’ players prepared for their free hit that was rewarded by the umpires. The blonde hair girl looked noticeably pissed, but she only walked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t the umpires kick him out?” Winter asked no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess they just give him warnings for now,” Ruby replied with worries.</p><p> </p><p>As the game went on, it became clear that the opponent was trying to make Yang, who was the center forward, angry both verbally and physically, which caused Robyn to occasionally yell in frustration. Fortunately, Yang remained calm and the Ursas’ plan did not work. But things could change drastically after Emerald Sustrai scored the first goal for Beacon in the middle of the first half while her teammates continued to taunt Yang.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Winchester got a yellow card and was sent off the pitch for five minutes, Mercury Black took his place and made Yang trip and land on the ground again.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a red card!” Robyn shouted and looked at the two umpires’ directions.</p><p> </p><p>The umpires only gave the boy a warning and Winter assumed that it was because it was his first time fouling. It was also alarming that Yang’s fists clenched after she got up and she stomped to her position.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she going to be okay?” Winter asked her companions.</p><p> </p><p>Taiyang assured. “Don’t worry. If she lost control, she would have kicked him in the nuts by now. She wouldn’t have waited this long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Yang’s more chill now,” Ruby concurred and shouted in the megaphone made by her hands. “Break a leg, sis!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how I wish she could do that literally,” Weiss remarked before Winter and Ruby widened their eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the white-haired girl said nonchalantly. “All of you are thinking it.”</p><p> </p><p>The game became even more heated and stressful as the first half almost came to an end, but things started to look up for Atlas Beowolfs in the last five minutes after Robyn began to give directions in codes that Winter had never heard before.</p><p> </p><p>“Reverse Bumbleby!” the coach shouted.</p><p> </p><p>It happened slowly and subtly, but Winter noticed that Blake and Yang had switched position and now Blake was the center forward while Yang was the left forward. The move seemed to confuse the opponent and resulted in Yang assisting Blake to even the score right before the whistle was blown.</p><p> </p><p>The Beowolfs jumped on each other to celebrate as if the match had ended, but this was only the first half and Winter was dreading the second half.</p><p> </p><p>The break felt too long and she could not enjoy the half-time show or people being ridiculous on Kiss Cam. Her palms were sweating when Robyn and the teams came back and got into their positions.</p><p> </p><p>The second half started just like the first one where the teams took turns to possess the ball. The difference was that the kids were noticeably worn out that Winchester and Black even stopped trying to get into Yang’s head. Beacon Ursas switched their tactic to being fully defensive and stationed in front of their goal, assumingly trying to win in the penalty shootout if the score stayed 1-1 until the end of the game.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn continued to confuse the opponent by switching the positions around and shouting various codes, and it was in the last three minutes that the winning goal was made.</p><p> </p><p>“Dragon Slayer!” the Atlas High’s coach shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha sent the ball from the middle of the pitch back to Jaune, who instantly hit the ball forward with full force that was fast and hard enough to make it to Yang in the striking circle.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl cut through the wall of Beacon High’s players before Mercury Black pulled on her robotic arm. The action would have cost him a red card, but what happened was truly interesting. Yang’s robotic arm was detached from her arm and it was left in Black’s grasp while the girl resumed her running to the front of the goal. Winter figured that the incident took everyone by surprise, and it resulted in Yang putting the ball past the Ursas’ goalkeeper and it hit the net behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd went wild around Winter, especially Ruby, Taiyang and Qrow, who were screaming and jumping up and down. The sound the attendees made muffled any words Mercury Black was trying to say to the umpires while waving Yang’s arm in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The scene was quiet again only after one of the umpires blew a whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“That should have stopped her and I would have gotten a red card or whatever!” Black said in frustration and shook Yang’s robotic arm in his hand. “And she was kind of cheating by distracting us!”</p><p> </p><p>The umpire who blew the whistle shook her head and gave a signal for him to get back in his position so the game could continue. Black gave up and Yang retrieved her robotic arm from him wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>The last two minutes were very tense, but Atlas High managed to defend their goal until the end of the match. Winter got to witness the Beowolfs’ players tackling each other to celebrate before they piled up on one another as Robyn rushed to join them. They stayed in the pile for a long time that Winter started to worry about the well-being of the kids who were at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn was the one who got back on her feet first and asked her athletes to do the same. She headed back to the team bench with a big grin on her face while the students remained in the field.</p><p> </p><p>The coach looked up at the stand, possibly to look for Winter’s group, which Winter was going to wave at her if Ruby did not speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Weiss! Let’s go down there!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t think they allow us to-... waaahhh!” the white-haired girl’s reply was cut short when Ruby dragged her down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Qrow and Taiyang shared a knowing grin and turned to Winter and Clover.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll excuse us,” Qrow announced and Clover gave him a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow and Taiyang slid down the stair railing, climbed over the stand’s safety rail and jumped over the advertising boards, which Winter could tell this was not their first time doing. A few security guards went after them, but they stopped after Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss invited the men into their existing group hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Clover,...” Winter started.</p><p> </p><p>“Go. Someone gotta watch our belongings,” Clover said with a smile and picked up Ruby’s big bucket of cookies. “Especially this.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s gaze returned to Robyn again. She presumed that her companions’ antics helped the coach spot her among the crowd. It seemed that everything happened in a slow motion when Winter walked down the stairs and Robyn climbed over the safety rail.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes remained on one another and they met in the wide space in front of the first row of seats. The blonde’s arms naturally came up to wrap around Winter and Winter did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you could do it,” Winter said softly and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for believing in me,” Robyn replied and glanced down at Winter’s lips. “Gosh, I wanna kiss you so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then do it,” Winter said surely.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips mashed together as they pulled each other closer without care that 8,000 people could see them. Winter could feel happy tears rolling down her cheeks when she circled her arms around Robyn’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the crowd got loud, very loud. It was almost as loud as when the match ended and it caused Winter and Robyn to pull away from their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other in confusion until Robyn glanced up at something behind Winter, her eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit,” the taller woman cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Winter followed her line of sight and found that herself and Robyn were on the big screen. They never looked more alarmed while still holding on to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, a thought popped up in Winter’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, shit, indeed. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to give the teams names, which I also edited Chapter 12 to add it as well. :)</p><p>Don’t ask me why Merc and Em are in Beacon’s team when they pretended to be Haven students on the show. I mean, in this fic, RWBY go to Atlas High and not Beacon. None of this was supposed to make sense. :P</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has Glynda called you?” Winter asked Robyn while she was pacing in the coach’s living room with the four house occupants’ eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” her girlfriend replied from the couch and asked. “Has your father called you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Winter said curtly.</p><p> </p><p>A week went by after the incident at the field hockey stadium in Vale. The idea of just living their lives openly as a couple and letting Jacques find out somewhere along the line was thrown out the window since Winter was certain that, as of today, her father already knew about their relationship, whether by seeing them kiss on TV himself or someone on the school board telling him.</p><p> </p><p>She had reviewed the end of the final match on the sports channel’s website so many times. When the channel showed her and Robyn kissing, it was done innocently along with the team’s celebratory shots.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Winter was dating a woman was one thing, but the more concerning thing was that their display of affection was broadcast across Remnant and Jacques would definitely see this as disgrace to the Schnee family. Therefore, it was a wonder that the man had not contacted her in an attempt to scold or threaten her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Robyn said softly and approached Winter. “Come sit with me. It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde reached for Winter’s hand and led her to the sofa. They sat closely together before Robyn put her arm around Winter’s shoulder, her hand squeezing Winter’s upper arm in a soothing way.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay for now, but he’s going to do something, I just know it,” Winter said with her brows knitted together.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m prepared, okay?” the teacher said firmly. “I called my Olympic coach and he said I’m welcome to try out for the national team again anytime <em> if </em> I get kicked out of Atlas High.”</p><p> </p><p>“But do you want that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love all kinds of competition. I would just miss my kids so much.”</p><p> </p><p>The coach’s words brought the familiar feeling back to Winter, the feeling of guilt that Robyn was willing to risk so much just to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>Winter started. “I-...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever think any of this is your fault,” her girlfriend cut her off gently and booped her nose.</p><p> </p><p>The action brought a smile to Winter’s face only to be gone again when May sat next to Robyn on the couch with a grim expression, her laptop sitting on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” the blue-haired woman began with a sigh. She glanced up at Winter. “Your Wiki page that I deleted yesterday just came back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Winter exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like whoever wrote it had everything saved, so they could add the page again pretty quickly,” May explained.</p><p> </p><p>Winter pressed a palm against her forehead while Robyn pulled her even closer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s harmless, okay?” the blonde comforted her. “You know I have one too and it’s just people putting public information about me together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Winter said with worries. “I don’t like the idea of strangers searching and learning about me on the internet.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” May chimed in. “I’ll set a reminder to delete your page a month later when all of this blows over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, it won’t blow over anytime soon,” Joanna spoke from the dining table. “Your kissing video just hit a million views on YouTube.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Winter and Robyn said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” the green-haired woman uttered and brought her phone closer to her face. “Yesterday, the video’s title said ‘Hot hockey coach kissing hot girlfriend’, but now it says ‘Olympian Robyn Hill kissing Jacques Schnee’s daughter’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure my father will love that,” Winter said sardonically.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could say anything further, Fiona snorted loudly from her seat behind the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Fi?” Robyn asked her housemate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m trying not to laugh, but it’s so hard,” the short-haired woman replied while still desperately trying to suppress her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’m curious,” Joanna said and walked over to Fiona.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the iPad in her friend’s hands and chortled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Out with it, guys,” Robyn told the YouTubers with annoyance in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona explained. “Someone posted a gif of you saying ‘Oh, shit’ on Twitter with a caption ‘When you kiss your girl and remember you just had garlic bread for lunch’.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, May started laughing loudly and slapped her hand repeatedly on her knee.</p><p> </p><p>“S-send it t-to me,” the software engineer uttered between her giggles.</p><p> </p><p>The coach rolled her eyes and muttered in defeat. “Well, that’s kind of funny, not gonna lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter reacted by widening her eyes at Robyn, which caused her girlfriend to quickly wrap both of her arms around her and kiss the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay, I promise,” the blonde said so surely and looked into Winter’s eyes. “People will look at us weird for a while, but they’ll get bored eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Robyn’s and her housemates’ laid-back attitude helped Winter feel slightly better about her internet presence.</p><p> </p><p>She laid her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and mumbled. “I guess what people say about us online doesn’t matter as much as what my father is going to say.”</p><p> </p><p>May asked. “Is there any possibility that he doesn’t care?”</p><p> </p><p>“None,” Winter replied dryly and added. “Which is why I should go talk to him and get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Robyn asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Winter said firmly. “I’m tired of waiting and feeling paranoid like this everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come with?” the blonde offered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I think I have to do this alone,” Winter replied with a smile and gave her girlfriend a peck.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Call me if you ever need backup.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded. She got up, said goodbye to her friends and headed to the house’s front door.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter parked her car in the garage at the Schnee Manor just like she usually did when she came here. The white limousine was in its place, which meant Jacques was home. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her Tesla, feeling nervous, yet determined.</p><p> </p><p>Klein opened the door for her as usual. The man looked around briefly, and after he was sure no one was around, he grinned at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Schnee, I heard you’ve got a girlfriend,” he said with a wink. “She seems nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is. Thank you, Klein,” Winter replied with a chuckle, but her tone swiftly changed into a serious one. “Is Father in his office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am, but I think you can tell he won’t be very happy when he sees you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter sighed. “But I was hoping I could talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>The butler nodded and stepped back before Winter walked up the stairs and headed to Jacques’ office. She knocked once and decided to twist on the knob after she got no response.</p><p> </p><p>Her father was sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped together. He looked up at Winter in a way that sent chills down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you show your face here after what you did?” Jacques asked with his teeth gritted.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, I understand that I upset you and I would like to apologize for that,” Winter said calmly. “But please know that the world is more accepting now and I’m positive that our reputation is not affected by my action.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell that to the partners I lost because of you!” the man snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s anger was starting to rise as well because, as usual, her father only cared about how his business was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this is a great opportunity for the SEC to get rid of those partners,” she said and made sure to keep her voice low to remain civil. “I see how many other companies benefit more after they became less... conservative.”</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, her effort went futile when her father stood up abruptly, his chair sliding backwards and hitting the bookcase behind it with a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me how to do my job!” Jacques retorted sharply and added. “Get out of my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored him and asked the question she came here to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do to my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew she made a mistake as soon as the word ‘girlfriend’ left her mouth. Jacques’ whole face turned red, his shoulders rising and falling as anger consumed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out!” the man said loudly and pointed at the door. “And don’t ever come back here!”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gasped after she heard what he said. If this meant a form of disownment, she could live with it. She could handle not talking to Jacques for the rest of her life, it was even convenient to do so, but the fact that she could not visit her mother again was unsettling.</p><p> </p><p>She went out of her father’s study and closed the door. Instantly, she saw a movement on her right. It was Whitley who was startled when he saw her. The boy quickly turned around and walked away, but not before Winter caught up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whitley, what is going on?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t think it’s wise to talk to you,” her brother said and took a quick glance in the direction of Jacques’ room.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you already know what happened last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do and I’m surprised Weiss already knew <em> way </em> before that,” Whitley replied and narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the boy was upset that Weiss was aware of Winter’s relationship with Robyn while he was kept in the dark. They decided not to tell him until the final match because they did not want to risk Jacques finding out from him, but the broadcast incident took away Winter’s right to inform her brother on her own terms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Whitley,” Winter apologized. “I really planned to personally tell you about Robyn, but I couldn’t after what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Whitley sighed, but he eventually nodded to accept her apology.</p><p> </p><p>He mumbled. “Father said you’re just confused.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course he told him that. </em> Winter thought and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>She then asked her brother. “What about you, Whitley? What do<em> you </em> think?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the nervousness on the boy’s face was gone. He stood up straight with his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I understand what you’re going through,” Whitley started. “Our family has been so strict, so it’s understandable that you would want to rebel for a while. And I’ll be here for you when this phase is over.”</p><p> </p><p>The words stung.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a phase, Whitley. I-...”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Jacques opened his door and immediately turned to glare at them. Whitley instantly dashed to his room while Winter crossed her arms and glared back at the old man.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques scoffed and spoke loudly to the direction of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Klein, come up here and escort the guest out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master Schnee,” the butler replied from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>The white-haired man took another glance at Winter and went back inside his room, the sound of his door slamming shut resonating in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>When Klein was next to Winter, she whispered. “Is it okay if I see my mother first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, but I think it’s best if you leave now, Miss Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jacques said I’m not allowed back here anymore,” Winter spoke rapidly as they were heading to the front door. “I can still see Weiss and Whitley outside, but Mother…”</p><p> </p><p>“And you will see her, I promise,” the butler said firmly. “There’s a way. I’ll be in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter was curious, but since she did not want Klein to get in trouble, she decided to leave the Manor.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After the day Jacques kicked her out of the Schnee Manor, nothing changed much for Winter. She still took Weiss and Whitley to have lunch or dinner sometimes, but they always had to part ways at the front gate. Winter and her sister managed to explain to their brother that what Winter had with Robyn was real, and the boy finally understood and accepted that.</p><p> </p><p>The other problem of not being able to see her mother was solved by Klein informing her about the secret passage in the library that led to an abandoned house in West Atlas. Winter always came to visit Willow when the butler let her know that Jacques was away. The first time it happened, she suggested to Klein that it would be safer to meet in the library rather than in her mother’s room, yet she expected that Willow would reject her request. To her surprise, the older woman was waiting in the library when Winter came out of the passage. Willow seemed to talk more than usual as well and she let Winter know that she enjoyed meeting her in secret partly because it was an act of defiance against Jacques.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going too well, like how Robyn could spend more time with her now that Atlas High was closed for summer vacation. The school board miraculously had not attempted to fire Robyn yet and it added to the list of things that were too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was making tomato soup in her house for dinner for herself and Robyn while the blonde was doing push-ups on the yoga mat she borrowed from Winter. The soup was boiling, but Winter wanted it to be a bit hotter. She started stirring, and of course, she chose this moment to worry about everything.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, two strong hands were on her hips and Winter almost jumped. She soon relaxed when Robyn moved to wrap her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Smells nice,” the coach said and nuzzled her nose against Winter’s neck. “The soup does too.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter allowed herself to giggle before she turned the gas stove off.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re done working out?” she asked her girlfriend and spun around to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, but I could hear you worrying all the way from the mat,” Robyn replied and looked at the pot over Winter’s shoulder. “And I’m sure you stirred so many times the soup got dizzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was thinking how Jacques sort of disowned me as a punishment, but he hasn’t done anything to you yet and I’m worried. It’s like… it’s like he’s playing mind games with us.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde caressed Winter’s face with her thumb and kissed between her eyebrows, effectively getting rid of her frown.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re already expecting the worst, okay? That’s why I’m training like crazy for the possible try-out.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter wrapped her arms around Robyn’s waist and hugged her tightly, the side of her head pressing against the teacher’s chest, not minding the sweat that was seeping through her tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of feeling like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, babe,” Robyn comforted Winter and ran her hands up and down her back. “But we can’t do anything except waiting... for what may never come, so let’s not let what we don’t know stop us from enjoying our lives, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend’s suggestion greatly relieved her stress and Winter was starting to feel at ease the first time in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she replied and continued to hold on to Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Summer vacation was over before Winter knew it. Nothing out of the ordinary happened during Robyn’s holidays, but both Winter and the coach never let their guard down. It was why Winter was not surprised when Robyn called her on the evening of her first day back at Atlas High.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn, is everything okay?” Winter asked after picking up the call.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this is it, Winter,” the teacher said with nervousness in her voice. “Glynda called me and asked me to go to her office right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you have to go through this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Robyn replied and exhaled loudly. “This is what we’ve been waiting for, remember? After this, we can just move on with our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Winter agreed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, gotta go,” the blonde told her. “I’ll call you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They hung up and Winter tried to get back to working on the lesson plan on her laptop, but anxiety took over her and she decided to wait for Robyn to call her again.</p><p> </p><p>Within the next ten minutes, her phone rang and she picked up the call right away.</p><p> </p><p>“How did it go?” she asked immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what?!” Robyn’s voice was full of excitement. “Glynda just extended my contract for another two years and she gave me a raise!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” How?!” Winter exclaimed. “You so deserve it, but what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I still can’t believe it either. She said she usually does this when a coach helps the school win a cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to do something to celebrate,” Winter suggested and grinned from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? It's a weekday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I think we should keep it simple,” Winter continued. “How about I buy something and bring it to your house and we just have a small dinner? Just you, me and your housemates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect. I’ll call them to let them know,” Robyn agreed and added. “Don’t do anything too fancy, please. I still have to train my kids, so I can’t go home to help yet, and I don’t wanna bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no bother,” Winter said softly. “I’ll cook or buy anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then get some pizza, please,” Robyn replied. “And quick tip: order a Hawaiian because those three don’t think pineapple belongs on pizza and we'll have that whole Hawaiian to ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled as she imagined her girlfriend giving her a wink after she said the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>She then said. “Good plan. What kind of pizza do they like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything with pepperoni is fine. And Fiona likes a whole lasagna for herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Winter noted and added. “I should go now in case the line is long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for doing this. You’re amazing, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter let out a happy sigh. “You too. I’m so happy for you, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, babe. See you in a bit, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter hung up and gathered her belongings, her smile remaining on her face even when she got to her car in the Academy’s parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the line at the pizza shop was not long since most people were still working. She reached Robyn’s place around 6 pm and it was not dark yet. As expected, the three occupants were at home and they rushed to help Winter carry the bags of food to the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn isn’t here yet?” Winter asked her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably heavy traffic,” Joanna replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Winter noted.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing much to do except taking the boxes of food out of the bags. Winter, Joanna and Fiona did that while May went back to work on her laptop on the sofa. Even when they were done setting up the table, Robyn still had not arrived.</p><p> </p><p>While Joanna and Fiona were discussing about their script for the new video, Winter walked around the living space to kill the time. Her eyes caught on a black and white video on May’s laptop. The scene seemed to be in front of a house Winter was not familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you watching people’s security footage?” she asked and the blue-haired woman immediately slammed the laptop’s lid shut.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Of course not,” May said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, you’re hacking someone’s security camera!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so not!”</p><p> </p><p>“You so are!”</p><p> </p><p>The engineer rolled her eyes and admitted. “So what? Are you gonna arrest me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a cop, May.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Would you believe me if I said this was for the greater good?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took time to think and nodded. “I’m sure you have a good reason.”</p><p> </p><p>May explained. “I don’t do this often, but sometimes people hire me to do these things, like this woman is trying to find out if her husband is cheating on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it’s for a good cause, I’m not going to judge,” Winter said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’ve come so far from Ice Queen, huh?” Fiona observed from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Winter asked and narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, why would you say that, Fi?” Joanna asked her friend and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It was one of the things Robyn used to call you,” May explained to Winter. “You know, back when she just met you.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled as she recalled that Qrow called her this as well when they still despited each other. She guessed that the man had a lot of influence on Robyn, and she did not mind if this was an insult at all since it was all in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona added. “And now all she wants is for you to step on her all day everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Winter asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Robyn’s housemates spoke in internet slang that Winter could not understand. Fortunately, her girlfriend was usually there to explain some words to her, but not today.</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a quick glance at the clock on her phone. It was almost 7 pm. And before Fiona, May or Joanna could answer her question, the phone vibrated.</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled when she thought it was Robyn who was calling. The smile soon faded away when the screen displayed an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, ma’am. Are you Miss Winter Schnee?” an unfamiliar woman’s voice spoke from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is she,” Winter replied and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask what your relation with Miss Robyn Hill is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m her girlfriend,” Winter told the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the stranger noted and quickly continued. “I’m calling from Atlas Memorial Hospital to inform you that Miss Hill got into a car accident and now she’s being treated in our emergency room and…”</p><p> </p><p>What the woman was saying went unheard when Winter’s phone slipped out of her hand and fell on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY RTX DAY!!!</p><p>Thanks for reading. I can feel that the end of this fic is coming. I can't know for sure how many chapters are left until I actually write them all, but I think less than 5 left for sure. T_T</p><p>Again, please don't worry. They'll be okay. &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter, Fiona, May and Joanna came to the hospital as fast as they could. They desperately tried to get into the emergency room to see Robyn, but an orderly strictly forbade them from doing so since the operation was still in process.</p><p> </p><p>After the doctor later assured them that Robyn was not in a critical condition, they sat in a row of chairs in front of the room wordlessly and all Winter could feel was numbness. She stared at the empty space in front of her and contemplated what could have happened.</p><p> </p><p>She had a strong feeling that Jacques was behind this accident, even though he was never one with a gut to do something as nefarious as attempting to murder someone. She had an intense urge to go to the Manor to confront him, but that was definitely not as important as staying close to Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>Winter was not sure who informed Robyn’s family and friends about the incident, but Qrow’s arms were suddenly around her when he arrived with Clover, Elm, Ruby, Blake and Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gonna be okay, all right?” the black-haired man said after pulling away. “This isn’t the first time she’s in the ER.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter replied and thought about the stories her girlfriend told her about when she got injured in college and during Olympic practice.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why the long face?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could explain, the doctor came out again, which caused all visitors to be up on their feet and surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be okay,” the man gave them information. “She was lucky to get only some cuts and bruises and a minor bone fracture in her left arm as far as we can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter let out a sigh of relief and asked. “Can we get inside and see her now, Doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not,” the doctor replied. “We haven’t finished examining her, and after that, we will let her rest, so it’s best to come back in the morning, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m staying here,” Winter said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Fiona, May and Joanna concurred in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” the doctor noted and added. “I should head back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying too,” Qrow told Winter and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that other visitors were not leaving as well, and suddenly, her phone rang with Weiss’ name appearing on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, are you okay?” the girl asked with concern as soon as Winter picked up. “I heard what happened, but I can’t go there because Father would be mad if I went out at night, especially to see you and Miss Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Weiss,” Winter replied and only continued when she got away from the crowd and found a secluded area. “Speaking of Father, have you seen him meeting anyone strange or suspicious lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t know. You know I usually stay in my room to avoid him. Why are you asking?” Weiss said and asked. However, she could conclude Winter’s reason behind the question a few seconds later. “Do you think Father hired someone to attack Miss Hill?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister took time to think before she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Father is not a saint, but we both know he wouldn’t risk going to jail or even ruining his reputation like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, but I just… have a bad feeling about this. I mean, he was pretty angry with me. I’m sure he still is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be on the lookout, all right? I’ll ask Klein if he saw anyone suspicious,” Weiss said softly and asked. “How is Miss Hill doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not allowed to see her yet, but the doctor said she only had minor injuries.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad to hear that. When you see her, please give her well wishes from me. And I’ll stop by after school tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, we’ll figure everything out, okay? Call me if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>After Winter hung up and headed back to her friends, Yang and Ruby were arguing with Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t we stay? Because we’re kids?” the blonde girl asked in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“No, because you have school tomorrow and Robyn would want you to get some good sleep in your comfortable beds tonight,” the man explained calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“We can sleep in the chairs here. Actually, I’m an expert of sleeping in a chair,” Ruby countered.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed and rubbed his brows. “You’re seniors now. You should go to school well-rested and ready, and you can’t visit her tonight anyway, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“But-...,” Yang argued before Qrow cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick you both up and come here first thing in the morning,” Qrow said and added after his eyes met Blake’s. “You too, Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Yang agreed while Ruby and Blake nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the kids back to their dorm,” Elm offered.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow watched Elm leaving with the young girls with concern before he turned to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What’s been bothering you?” the man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath and looked at each of her friends. “I need to talk to you, all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Winter? You’re looking so pale,” May asked while Joanna, Fiona and Clover got up from their seats and approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling that my father was the one who hurt Robyn,” Winter said grimly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Joanna exclaimed. “We know he’s an asshole, but I don’t think he would commit a serious crime.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona gave an input after gently touching Winter’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Jacques has been hard on you and your family your whole life, so maybe you think he’s the first reason behind this. But we can’t know for sure what really happened until we talk to Robyn, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter considered the short-haired woman’s words and replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I don’t want to ask her to relive what happened so soon when she’s still recovering… unless she wants to tell us herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Fiona said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need us to do?” Clover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We can never be too cautious, right?” Winter replied. “So please make sure to never leave her alone in case my father sends someone to hurt her again. I- I mean if he really did hurt her the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got it,” Qrow said firmly and the rest of her friends nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They settled down on the chairs again, talking and slipping into sleep. And it was not until early morning when Clover gently shook Winter awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Winter,” the teal-eyed man spoke. “The doctor said we could go in.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter abruptly stood up and felt slightly dizzy from her action. She quickly gathered herself and headed inside the emergency room with Clover.</p><p> </p><p>She could spot May, Joanna and Fiona around a bed in the far right corner and they stepped aside to make room for her when she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn was in a better shape than Winter previously imagined. Her left arm was in a cast and there was a scratch on her right cheek. Even though her other injuries were hidden under the hospital gown, Robyn’s broad smile when she saw Winter put her mind at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, cutie. Come here often?” Robyn said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Winter instantly blushed while May faked a cough.</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could say anything, Joanna teased the patient. “Easy, tiger. You literally just woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter walked over to the other side of Robyn’s bed just so she could hold her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>She ran her thumb on the soft skin and said. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it still hurts everywhere, but now that you’re here, I’m more than okay,” the blonde replied softly and squeezed on Winter’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona chimed in right when Winter got lost in Robyn’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it me, or are we kind of intruding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every moment in the same room with Wobyn Schnill is just us intruding,” Joanna agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, umm, gonna check if Qrow and the kids are already here,” Clover mumbled and pointed at the door over his shoulder. He added. "I'm glad you're still you, Robyn."</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re gonna go get some snacks,” May said and asked Winter and Robyn. “You guys want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you,” Winter replied and Robyn shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>When Winter was alone with her girlfriend, she moved a chair she found nearby to the side of the bed. Robyn’s hand was on her cheek as soon as she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” the coach asked.</p><p> </p><p>Winter leaned into Robyn’s touch and replied while fighting back her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so afraid of losing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m here and you’re not gonna lose me, okay?” Robyn said and wiped the single tear that escaped from Winter’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” Winter said and shook her head. “You’re the one who got hurt and I’m the one who needs comforting.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn chuckled. “It’s totally fine. I know how deep you go when you worry about things.”</p><p> </p><p>The words reminded Winter of her suspicion about her father, but she certainly did not want to bring it up when Robyn was still in this condition. She quickly came up with a question to distract herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Did the doctor say how long you would have to stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>“A week, at least. He wanted to make sure I don’t have any concussions,” Robyn replied. Suddenly, her eyes widened. “Crap! Who’s gonna teach the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled because, again, Robyn thought of others before herself.</p><p> </p><p>She said. “I’m sure Sienna or Hazel can take over for a while. What matters most is you getting well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” the taller woman replied before she sat up slightly and held back a groan. “We still have to have that pizza party, though. I can ask someone to bring it over.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re sticking with jello for now,” Winter said sternly and crossed her arms. “And <em>please</em> don’t move around too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Robyn yielded and smirked. “Only because you said so.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter grinned at the response before she thought of another question she wanted to ask her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“What does it mean when you want someone to step on you?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled and began her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They asked to move Robyn to a private room later that morning, and Winter phoned General Ironwood and asked for a day off. However, since there was no substitute teachers available, she agreed to teach her afternoon class at the Academy and would get some clothes from her house afterwards in order to stay over at the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at Robyn’s new room, three of Robyn’s housemates were enjoying decorating the blonde’s cast with various colors of sharpies, so Winter sat next to them. They kept their talk on light topics, and it did not take long until Weiss arrived with a vase of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>The girl hugged Winter tightly and joined in their conversation. Joanna convinced Weiss to draw something on Robyn’s cast and the white-haired girl later excused herself with the reason that she should not go home late.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister gave Winter a meaningful look and Winter quickly followed her outside. She was surprised to find Klein waiting in front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss started. “So I asked Klein and he said he hasn’t seen anyone suspicious either.”</p><p> </p><p>The butler corrected her. “More like I welcomed so many guests into the Manor and my memory is foggy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Winter said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to ask Whitley?” Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Winter said firmly and added. “It’s not that I don’t trust him. I just don’t want to bring him into this. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t believe Father is capable of doing something like this anyway,” the young girl spoke and rolled her eyes. “He still looks up to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Klein informed. “W- Well, I know for certain that Mistress Schnee is on our side,... or rather any side that isn’t Maste-... Jacques’, but I’m afraid she wouldn’t cooperate with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Did something happen to her, Klein?” Winter asked with worries.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary. It’s just that your father is always angry these days and I believe she’s trying her best to avoid upsetting him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to talk to her myself,” Winter said determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Miss Schnee,” Klein noted. “Jacques is leaving for a business trip tomorrow evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll be at the Manor at seven.”</p><p> </p><p>They bid their goodbyes and Winter headed back to Robyn’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was alone with Robyn that night, the coach turned to her while they were watching a cooking show on TV together.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, can I ask you something?” Robyn said with a curious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Having my friends and family around me all the time today was nice, but I feel like they were a little too determined to do that. Like, when Fiona was alone with me this afternoon, I asked her to get me a snack from the vending machine and she kind of… no, she <em> totally </em> sprinted in and out of this room like she didn’t want to leave me alone for too long. And you totally locked the door with the bolt and all after everyone left.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s heart beated fast as she was preparing for Robyn’s question.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde continued. “So... what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took time to consider her answer. She wanted to be honest with her girlfriend, but she also did not want Robyn to talk about the accident so soon right after it happened.</p><p> </p><p>She said carefully and reached for Robyn’s hand. “It’s… about the accident, but we don’t have to talk about it now. I don’t want you to go through it in your head again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, really,” Robyn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I know how terrifying it must feel. When I lost my leg, I refused to talk about it for months.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I promise,” the teacher said firmly. “Besides, I already <em> had to </em> go through it in my head when a police officer came to talk to me this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did the officer say?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said the car that crashed into mine belonged to some family that came to visit and there was nothing wrong with my car, so there was no foul play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Winter asked as her curiosity was rising.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take much for Robyn to figure out what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… think your father did this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He hasn’t tried to fire you or forbidden me from seeing my siblings. I know he must be mad that I’m still with you after he disowned me, and he’s the kind of person who would do something to retaliate to disobedience,” Winter replied and held Robyn’s hand in both of hers. “So if it’s all right with you, I need to know all the details of your accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing much to tell, really. I just left the school and I guess I was so high on the raise and so excited to celebrate with you guys, and I didn’t see when that car came out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then?”</p><p> </p><p>“And then I just spun over and over, and when it stopped, my head hurt so bad. After that, that family took me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I felt drowsy the whole time, but I could hear words here and there. The husband wanted to call an ambulance, but the wife said it would cost too much for me. Then they started criticizing Atlas’ healthcare system while their kid tried to comfort me.”</p><p> </p><p>What Robyn said was not skeptical, but something in Winter’s gut still wanted her to believe that Jacques was involved somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” she murmured as she processed the information.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if you think Jacques had something to do with this, I believe you, all right?” Robyn said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded gratefully and kissed the back of her girlfriend’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she told her. “I’m going to see my mother tomorrow and ask if she knows anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now it’s time for you to get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a goodnight kiss?” Robyn asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Winter returned the smile and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>She meant to give her girlfriend a peck, but Robyn used her uninjured arm to pull her closer, which ended up with the blonde yelping in pain when the impact hurt her somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Winter asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like my organs just rearranged themselves,” Robyn muttered while audibly breathing in and out. “Totally worth it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled and turned to make a bed on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter arrived at the Schnee Manor exactly at 7 pm as she told Klein. She was surprised to see only the butler in the library instead of her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Klein, where is my mother?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As I told you, Miss Schnee, Mistress Schnee is very cautious these days. She refused to leave her room even after I informed her that you would come to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right. I can go to her room.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. “I’ll send all the Manor’s staff in the area away, so no one would see you. And then I’ll come back to get you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Klein.”</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long until the butler came back and they headed to Willow’s room together. Klein was going to leave, but not before Winter spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Klein, I should have asked you this a long time ago,” Winter said with a smile. “But please call me Winter from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>The butler’s face brightened up as he seemed genuinely happy with the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Miss Sch-... Winter,” Klein agreed and added. “Well, that felt nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave him another smile and knocked on her mother’s door. As expected, she received no response. She then pushed the door in and found her mother lying on the bed, a bottle of vodka standing on the nightstand next to the snow globe that Winter let her keep since Christmas last year.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Winter greeted and shook the older woman’s shoulder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter,” Willow replied and turned to face Winter, her eyes were red, possibly from drinking too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling well, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Willow ignored her question.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she got up and said. “I know you wanted to ask me something, so just get on with it.”</p><p> </p><p>It hurt every time her mother was being dismissive, but Winter knew she did not mean it, or at least she wanted to believe so.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” she conceded and got to the point. “I need to know if you’ve seen anyone suspicious visiting Father.”</p><p> </p><p>“How… suspicious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone who wasn’t usual business guests. Anyone that Father wouldn’t usually talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me this?” Willow asked with fear written in her eyes. “Jacques wouldn’t like it if he knew we’re being inquisitive.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter said firmly and rested her hand on top of her mother’s. “I’m asking you this because I believe he hurt someone I love. I… I could’ve lost her and I’m afraid he will try to hurt her again. And if I can prove that he did this, he will be in prison and he will be out of our lives for good. So please, <em>Mom</em>, I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Willow was stunned by what Winter said. She then reached for the snow globe on the nightstand and rocked it lightly to let the artificial snow fall on the three small figures that represented her children.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” the older woman mumbled and stroked the snow globe with her thumb. “Who did he hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“M- My girlfriend, Robyn,” Winter stumbled over her words.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother had never commented when she had a girlfriend in college, but she also had never expressed her support. This fact made Winter cautious to talk about Robyn even before today.</p><p> </p><p>Willow simply nodded as an acknowledgement, which was considerably better than disapproval. She then closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as she tried to concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>The woman eventually said. “There was this tall and skinny man. He doesn’t seem like a businessman. I- I think I saw him once a few years ago, but he came here again last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you remember about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m not sure,” Willow replied and looked around the room. “Find my phone. It must be on the floor somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter did as she was asked and found her mother’s phone lying in front of her closet. She rushed back to the bed and handed the device to Willow.</p><p> </p><p>The other woman unlocked her phone and tapped on an application. It seemed to display security footages around the Schnee Manor.</p><p> </p><p>She explained as she was browsing through the files skillfully. “I had these cameras installed in case Jacques does something that I can use against him. But so far, it has just been him yammering about himself and the SEC.”</p><p> </p><p>Willow stopped at a file before she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“That man came inside and he left with Jacques to the garden. I don’t have any camera in the garden, so this is all I can do for you, Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>Willow tapped ‘play’ on the video and expanded it. The clip showed the entrance hall with the time and date of last Wednesday. They watched the video together in silence for a short moment.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s throat tightened up when Arthur Watts stepped through the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess the suspect is so predictable, but I hope you're at least excited to find out how he did it or how Winter, Robyn and the gang will deal with him and Jacques. The investigaytion will continue in the next chapter. 😉</p><p>And quick timeline recap:<br/>Winter met Robyn in mid-September, the start of WBY's junior year. And now they're all seniors, so Winter and Robyn have known each other for a year now. ❤️ They got together on Fair Game's wedding day in March, so they've been girlfriends for 6 months now, and both Schneewood Forest and Fair Game will always have their anniversary on the same day, just different types of anniversary. ☺️</p><p>Thank you for reading as always. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: half of this chapter has no plot 😗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?! They know each other?!” Robyn asked as soon as Winter told her the information she learned that night after all Robyn’s visitors apart from May left.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” Winter replied grimly while pacing back and forth in the room. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Watts has been lurking around me at Atlas High because Jacques asked him to spy on me… on us!”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know it’s more than that,” the blonde pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s lips curved downward after what she heard and then she turned to May.</p><p> </p><p>“May, have you found anything on Watts or Jacques?”</p><p> </p><p>“So Watts was born and raised here, so it’s possible that he might have crossed paths with your father, but other than that, they’re both squeaky clean,” May replied from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“That is just… unbelievable,” Winter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” the blue-haired woman said in disbelief. “I found nothing on them or their connection, on and off the record. There’s no suspicious transactions or emails. I couldn’t even find the most basic things about them like unethical business practices or even a parking ticket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying they did nothing wrong their whole life?” Robyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” May replied. “That’s what they want us or anyone to believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is making sure they’re model citizens,” the coach observed.</p><p> </p><p>“With a little too much effort,” Winter added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Watts also specializes in computer and software engineering among other things,” the amber-eyed engineer said while looking down at her laptop. “So maybe he’s the one who keeps cleaning up after Jacques’ dirt and his own.”</p><p> </p><p>“So there’s no way we can find out if they hurt Robyn or get them arrested somehow?” Winter asked in panic.</p><p> </p><p>If they could not discover anything that could be used against the two men, everything was going to be the same where they were stuck in the same loop of paranoia. The dire difference was that, given that they knew Watts had been in contact with Jacques, Robyn would always be in danger since she shared the same workplace as the tall man.</p><p> </p><p>And Winter could not let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to Robyn and her girlfriend instantly held her hand in hers. The action alone calmed Winter down and helped her focus on pondering what the next step should be.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, May was the first to make a suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“We can try something, but you’re not going to like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will try anything,” Robyn said and Winter concurred with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“So… since I couldn’t find shit on Watts or Jacques, I can only assume Watts has a pretty mean firewall or some software that’s blocking me from digging,” May said rapidly and added. “So we will have to go straight to the source.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want us to beat Watts up and get him to confess?” the blonde asked and widened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tempting,” the blue-haired woman replied. “But I mean we have to get to his personal computer.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is going to be difficult, but I think we can pull it off,” Winter said as she was already forming a plan in her head. “I can ask to talk to him somewhere as a distraction while you go inside his office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” May agreed. “Let me know the time and date I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about tomorrow?” Winter suggested as she felt like they could not wait any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Robyn chimed in and made a gesture at the entire length of her body. “Still very injured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are,” May said and shrugged. “That’s why you should stay put.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no,” the violet-eyed woman spoke resolutely. “I’m not letting you two or anyone risk your lives for me, not when I can’t be there to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Robyn, we don’t know what they’re going to do if we don’t do this now,” Winter tried to reason with her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re worried about me, babe. I know you want to get rid of those jerks for good, but let’s not jump into it right away, okay? We need to think clearly,” the blonde spoke softly and added. “Besides, if we wait a little, Watts and Jacques-ass may be less careful because they will think we’re not onto them.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter processed the coach’s words and realized that she made a good point.</p><p> </p><p>“You're right,” Winter agreed. “We can take May to Watts’ office when you’re well enough to go back to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Robyn replied and May nodded. “Now let’s get to planning.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Winter, Robyn and May formed a plan roughly and got into details during the coach’s stay at the hospital. They agreed to keep the plot between the three of them because it could be operated better with less people knowing, but with Joanna and Fiona’s observance, they eventually found out. The YouTubers promised to not interfere when their plan took place at Atlas High, yet they gave some useful inputs that could be used.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s condition got better gradually and the doctor removed the stitches from her wounds before letting her go. Winter initially wanted to invite Robyn to stay with her throughout the time of her recovery, but in the end, she knew it was best for her girlfriend to live with her three friends who could always help out since they usually resided at home.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Winter arrived at the former Huntresses’ house one evening. She could hear the sound of Fiona and Robyn talking loudly, or rather shouting, before she even got inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked once and pushed the door inward to find Robyn and Fiona standing on the opposite sides of the living space. The short-haired woman put her hands on her hips while the teacher mimicked her with only her uninjured arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, help! They’ve been at it for ten minutes now,” Joanna said and rushed to Winter’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“What is happening?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona explained with anger in her voice. “Your girlfriend just brought the whole shelf in the bathroom down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you... pick it up?” Winter suggested unsurely.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t! She broke some latches just because she tried to pump the soap dispenser with one hand!” the green-eyed woman replied in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I was sorry, didn’t I?!” Robyn said and asked. “And why are we yelling again?!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer manner. “Because you decided to be a macho jock and think you don’t need our help to take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fi kind of has a point,” May chimed in and picked up a dish from the cupboard above the sink. “The dishes you <em> tried to </em> wash are still greasy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Macho jock,” Fiona muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a macho jock!” Robyn argued. “Have you ever thought that maybe I didn’t want to bother any of you... or maybe I want to do everything myself because I’m bored?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bored of us?” Joanna asked with her voice shaken.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” the blonde muttered and explained. “I love you guys. I just… have nothing to do and my boss wanted me to rest for another week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Winter said softly and approached her girlfriend. She offered. “Why don’t you come stay with me for a few days for a change?”</p><p> </p><p>“Intriguing,” Robyn immediately replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see,” Fiona remarked and she was all but smiling at the moment. “If you want Winter to coddle you, why didn’t you say so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-... I don’t...,” the coach denied the assumption. She added after seeing Winter giggling. “Maybe?” Then she changed her answer again when Winter smirked at her. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter reached for the blonde’s hand. “And that is what I’m more than happy to do.”</p><p> </p><p>The move did not take much to do since Robyn already had some clothes at Winter’s place. They packed some more clothes, the blonde’s medicine and other necessary belongings and left for Winter's house that night.</p><p> </p><p>Their initial plan for Robyn to stay for two or three days had extended and none of them had said anything. It had been comfortable for Winter to live with her girlfriend while their friends and family occasionally came to visit, or in Joanna, May and Fiona’s case, to go through their scheme to find intel on Watts and Jacques.</p><p> </p><p>Winter would lay on her bed with Robyn every night, cuddling and watching TV shows on the new television that she set up in her bedroom to keep Robyn company as the teacher still needed to rest. She could tell that the blonde slowly got better with how she groaned less often when she moved around and how Winter could lean on her without hurting her. It was easy to be around Robyn like this everyday and Winter knew she wanted to take the next step in their relationship. She wondered if her girlfriend felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>They woke up together on the weekend and ended up cuddling instead of getting up, and Winter realized that this was the right time to ask the question she had been having in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She played with the hem of Robyn’s shirt and said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s been so nice to live with you. I.. I was wondering...”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s eyes lit up and she replied before Winter could finish the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“The answer is yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I was going to ask you?” Winter said in surprise and sat up just so she could see Robyn’s face clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“You were going to ask if I wanna move in with you,” the blonde said and smiled. “And of course I want to. I want to wake up with you everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter responded in the only suitable way by kissing her. She traced Robyn’s jaw with her thumb and brought their lips together, making sure to keep the kiss delicate to avoid hurting Robyn. The taller woman, on the other hand, looped her right arm around Winter’s waist and pulled her closer. Their kiss went on without any interruption from Robyn’s groans, and when Winter could feel the wetness of her love’s tongue against her lips, she eagerly reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long until Robyn’s lips were on her neck, kissing and sucking gently along the length while her hand traveled from Winter’s knee up to her inner thigh and went under the hem of her shorts. Winter grabbed hard on the blonde’s shoulder as the hand on her leg went higher and higher in a slow and teasing speed. They then crashed their lips together again before Winter slipped her hand under Robyn’s t-shirt, and it was when Robyn winced in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Winter quickly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That bruise on my ribs still hurts like hell,” the coach told her through her gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Winter lifted the shirt up to inspect the wound mentioned. Its color that used to be dark purple had turned into a lighter tone, but she could tell that it was still sensitive to pressure.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the heating pad,” Winter announced.</p><p> </p><p>She got up from the bed and her mind was racing from what almost happened.</p><p> </p><p>After the incident that morning, Winter’s desire to be intimate with Robyn grew stronger as the days went by, but she knew her girlfriend needed to recover well and she did not want to hurt her again. It also helped that Robyn did not initiate anything after what happened,... at least not until two days before she could go back to Atlas High.</p><p> </p><p>Winter assisted the teacher by unbuttoning her shirt and put a waterproof cover on her cast before her shower just like she did several nights prior, but tonight Robyn stood oddly close with a smirk on her face. The blonde’s expression alone made Winter’s face heat up and she realized that it would be hard to handle the next steps.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn got inside the bathtub once she removed the rest of her clothes and sat down for safety purposes like she regularly did during the past week. Winter would help her by getting her soap or shampoo or holding the shower head for her. The process was never sexual despite Robyn’s nakedness, but today, Winter could not help but keep her eyes on every movement of Robyn’s right hand as it was roaming all over her body to clean it with the liquid soap.</p><p> </p><p>Winter cleared her throat and spoke up. “Just, umm, let me know when you’re done or if you need my help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Robyn replied, and with the mischievous look in her eyes, Winter could tell her girlfriend knew what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Winter swiftly turned around and started arranging everything in the cabinet on the wall to distract herself. After that, she cleaned the sink area and washed her hands just before Robyn called for her.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to rinse the suds off the blonde’s body and all Winter needed to do was hold the shower head above the taller woman while Robyn would take care of the rest. But today, instead of quickly getting rid of the foam, the coach took her sweet time to run her hand on her skin leisurely and leaned back to let the water fall down on her torso.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s eyes were glued to the way the water was traveling down from Robyn’s chest to her stomach that got more defined from her strenuous workouts in the past few months. The clear liquid continued its journey downwards and Winter instantly tore her sight away. When she looked at Robyn’s face again, the blonde was indeed giving her a knowing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see, honey?” Robyn asked and wiggled an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Winter swallowed and replied. “I’m, umm, checking to see if you’re already clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should get in here and check to be thorough,” her girlfriend said seductively.</p><p> </p><p>“Th- The doctor said we…, I mean, you shouldn’t do anything extreme.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can be gentle,” Robyn suggested and added with a wink. “I’m talking about taking a shower, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I already took a shower,” Winter replied with the last attempt to resist Robyn’s charm as she could feel her own body’s temperature rising as the time went by.</p><p> </p><p>She did not know when Robyn collected the water in her palm, not until the blonde abruptly splashed it on the front of her t-shirt and effectively damped it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops,” the coach said with no regrets. “Now that you’re already... <em> wet</em>, I don’t see why you can’t get in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend’s action slightly irritated Winter and somehow it turned her on even more.</p><p> </p><p>Without any words, she placed the shower head in the tub and lifted her shirt up over her head, which caused Robyn’s jaws to hang open just like every time she took her clothes off in front of her. She rapidly got rid of her pants and underwear before Robyn shot her a winning grin.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, you’re not winning. </em> Winter thought and tried her best to hide her smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn eagerly scooted backwards, but she was stopped by Winter’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“No, move up,” Winter demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” the blonde said and instantly did as she was asked.</p><p> </p><p>Winter sat behind the taller woman and situated her legs on her sides. She grabbed Robyn’s waist and earned a sharp gasp that was not initiated by pain. Then she started kissing each cut and bruise gingerly while noticing that all the bruises are in a shade of light green now.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this hurt?” Winter asked after kissing the cut wound between her girlfriend’s shoulder blades that would surely turn into a scar.</p><p> </p><p>“N- No.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about this one?” she questioned as she moved lower.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Robyn breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“This one?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this one?” Winter asked and kissed on a big bruise on Robyn’s right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Robyn’s voice became more stable as she was running out of her patience. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter instantly wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist and guided her to lean further towards her, her lips pressing against Robyn’s shell of ear and her free hand fondling her girlfriend’s breast.</p><p> </p><p>She whispered huskily. “I’m being thorough,... <em> honey</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Robyn muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Winter picked up the shower head and started the rinsing process again. Her hand moved everywhere she could reach on Robyn’s body except where she needed her the most.</p><p> </p><p>Then she was completely not touching her.</p><p> </p><p>“All done,” Winter deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-... What? You’re not done,” Robyn whined and reached behind her for Winter’s wrist. She begged. “Winter, <em> please</em>. Please fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chuckled as she was enjoying her small revenge. “I thought you wanted me to get in here to give you a bath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for teasing you,” the tanned woman pleaded. “I <em> need </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Robyn was looking at her was a mix between utter adoration and intense desire, and without a doubt, Winter could not say no to this face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she yielded and immediately added. “But you have to promise that you’ll tell me if I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Robyn said firmly and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The smile was soon replaced by a gasp when Winter entered her with two fingers. She kept the rhythm slow while gently kissing on Robyn’s neck. Her left hand dragged across the chiseled abs and came up to play with Robyn’s nipple.</p><p> </p><p>She was focused on pleasing Robyn so much that she did not notice when the blonde’s hand found its way to between her legs. She let out an audible moan when Robyn’s slender digits stroked up and down on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“You… you’re going to hurt yourself,” Winter told her and glanced down at the big bruise on Robyn’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” Robyn mumbled and Winter knew she would not lie to her.</p><p> </p><p>But for precaution, she instructed nonetheless. “Stay still.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn did so before Winter pushed her own hips forward and effectively enveloped those fingers with her warmth. She built a perfect rhythm where each thrust of the lower part of her body was in sync with the thrust of her fingers into Robyn. She could feel the warm muscles tightening around her digits as the blonde’s breath became labored.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close, b- babe,” Robyn eventually told her.</p><p> </p><p>“M- Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the pace slightly and gave a soft bite on Robyn’s neck just how her girlfriend liked it, which caused the blonde to react by turning her face to kiss her. Their kiss was messy and unfocused, but Winter could not care less as they were focusing on making each other come.</p><p> </p><p>She almost reached her climax when Robyn suddenly pulled her hand away and moved her arm to the front.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde promptly said apologetically between her breaths. “Arm… hurts… S- Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Winter replied and kissed on Robyn’s cheek repeatedly. “I only care about making you come.”</p><p> </p><p>“A- Almost.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter pumped her fingers in and out faster. And with a pinch on Robyn’s nipple and a hard press on the sensitive button below, Robyn cried out in pleasure and went limp against her.</p><p> </p><p>Winter left her digits where they were as she let her girlfriend come down from the high. They kissed lazily before Winter slowly pulled her fingers out.</p><p> </p><p>“So… it seems that we both have to shower again,” she remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn laughed softly. They then cleaned up in silence with smiles on their face.</p><p> </p><p>Winter handed the towel to the taller woman once they finished their shower, and since she did not previously plan to get into the bathtub, she left to her bedroom to fetch her own towel.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could put the piece of cloth on, she turned around to find Robyn at the doorway. Violet eyes roamed all over her damp and naked body, and just like that, Winter’s heart rate picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Y- You don’t have to, Robyn,” Winter told her.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn only stepped closer and Winter’s heart threatened to jump out of her chest when the blonde walked her backwards to the nearest wall.</p><p> </p><p>The coach lifted her injured arm up and placed it carefully next to Winter’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” Robyn uttered and looked right into Winter’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s lips swiftly found the sensitive spot below Winter’s ear and sucked on it, and Winter was quick to pull the blonde's towel down and threw her own somewhere far, far away just so she could pull her partner close against her and feel her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to complain when Robyn pulled away, but her process of thoughts was cut short when the taller woman dropped on her knees and started kissing on her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>The coach moved downwards to the skin on Winter’s lower stomach where she knew would drive her wild only to pull away again to look up at Winter with hope in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn asked. “Winter, can I make you come?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled softly and caressed the side of her girlfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn returned the smile. And as soon as Winter could feel her girlfriend’s tongue rubbing against her center, she knew tonight was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP their water bill.</p><p>So… the investigaytion was halted because they were busy being Lovebyrds, and I just felt like I have to live up to that ‘Eventual Smut’ tag one more time before I wrap everything up in the next chapter.</p><p>So yeah, this fic is coming to an end soon. I already miss reading y'all's comments. 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: creepy stuff, mention of evil acts, very, very evil</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Robyn had been waiting for eventually arrived. The blonde was truly excited to go back to teaching and Winter could not help but feel happy for her. Today was also the day they were going to try to find something on Watts’ computer, but somehow that did not bother the coach as she was humming to the songs on the radio while Winter was driving her to Atlas High.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think the grass in front of the school looks greener?” Robyn asked in excitement once they arrived at the destination. “I think it looks greener.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dork,” Winter remarked with a smile and added. “Have fun on your first day, but please don’t have too much fun. And I’ll see in the evening, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmkay,” Robyn replied and kissed Winter on the cheek twice just because she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the teacher muttered.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in and tapped under Winter’s chin to bring their lips together into a kiss that left Winter wanting for more. Her heart sped up and it took more than a few seconds until she could form a word again.</p><p> </p><p>“I, umm, I meant your lunch, but thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. The sushi you made me because you’re afraid Watts would poison me like in Game of Thrones,” Robyn noted and reached behind to get the lunch box from the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“That and because it’s your favorite food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again, baby,” the taller woman said and gave Winter a peck. “I’ll see you in a jiff.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn got out of the car and was instantly greeted by several students. Winter observed the sight with a smile on her face and her worries regarding their plan were temporarily gone.</p><p> </p><p>With her busy schedule at the Academy, she successfully distracted herself throughout the day until it was time for her to go back to Atlas High. She gathered necessary equipment she borrowed from the army and drove to the school. After that, she headed straight to Robyn’s office while making sure to use a different route to avoid Watts spotting her.</p><p> </p><p>May was already in the room with Robyn, so Winter greeted them briefly and handed out the earpiece communication devices after she activated them.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, this is like in spy movies,” May remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Robyn agreed and put the piece in her ear. She turned to ask Winter. “How does this work?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be hearing each other all the time, but please only talk when you really have to,” Winter explained and reminded her team. “And don’t forget to wear gloves when you’re in his office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Robyn noted and May nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have everything prepared?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde opened her drawer and brought out two pairs of gloves and a box of lock pick tools while May was giving Winter a thumbs-up.</p><p> </p><p>They tested out the communication devices together for a short moment until Robyn spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what. Glynda told me the board was concerned that I’m not in condition to teach or train my team.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter huffed in frustration. “This coincides with the possibility that Jacques and Watts wanted to hurt you. Did the board threaten to fire you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” the coach said calmly. “Glynda fought for me and told them I can still be effective. I told the kids we won’t train today, though, since I’ll be, you know, occupied.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to hear Glynda did that,” Winter uttered after a sigh of relief. She continued. “It’s showtime. I’ll head to Watts’ office.”</p><p> </p><p>May replied. “And we’ll be here waiting until you give us a code word that we can be on the move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of code words, we haven’t decided on one yet,” Winter pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheesecake!” Robyn blurted out. She added after Winter and May gave her quizzical looks. “It was the first thing that came to mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“This will work,” Winter replied and could not help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>She then headed to the Science Department, feeling ready to execute their plan. It would be even better if Watts found her first and she could steer him away from his personal space. Everything had been going smoothly until Winter rounded a corner and came across the person she expected to see the least.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds, or in Winter’s case, also with her mouth gaping.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, what are you doing here?” Weiss eventually asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What are <em> you </em> doing here?” Winter asked in return. “I thought you already went home with Klein.”</p><p> </p><p>“I watched Ruby train a little and now I’m heading to Klein,” Weiss replied as fast as she could and added. “You haven’t answered my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m here to pick up Robyn, of course,” Winter quickly lied.</p><p> </p><p>“But it seems like you’ve just left her office,” her sister observed with her eyes narrowed. “And you usually tell me every time you’re coming over here whether you’re picking me up or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I couldn’t find her and I simply forgot to tell you I would be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes. “That didn’t explain why you looked at me like you saw a ghost earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Robyn chortled in Winter’s ear before the blonde gave an input.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you can’t get away with this one, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Be on standby. This is going to take a while,” Winter told her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Without a doubt, Weiss continued to question her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you talking to? Are you using an earpiece comm? And why are you using an earpiece comm? What is going on?!”</p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed and replied. “Weiss, please take me somewhere we can talk privately.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl eagerly led Winter to a small yard in the school where they found an empty table and sat down quite far away from the crowd of students.</p><p> </p><p>Winter started right away. “I found out that Watts knows Jacques, so I was wondering if they both had anything to do with Robyn’s accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Weiss exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“So Robyn, May and I are trying to find proof on Watts’ computer that Jacques asked him to hurt Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you guys going to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ask him to have dinner with me while Robyn and May will sneak into his office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, dinner?” Weiss said in disgust. “Come on, Winter. He knows you don’t like him that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter said defensively. “That’s why I’m going to tell him you want to be in his class and ask him about Physics in general.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister processed the information, and suddenly, her lips quirked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky I’m here, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Weiss,” Winter instantly replied and widened her eyes, her hands lifting up. “You’re not coming with me. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl crossed her arms and huffed. “Is that why you didn’t tell me or Yang or Ruby or Blake about Watts and this plan of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, your safety is the main reason. And we didn’t want you four to give Watts death stares every time you saw him around here. He would find that suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can be subtle,” Weiss argued and corrected herself. “I mean, only Blake and I can be subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>“My point, exactly,” Winter agreed and told her sister. “Anyway, I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was quick to reach for Winter’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, please. Let me go with you. It’s going to be more convincing if I’m there,” the young girl reasoned with her and added solemnly. “And I’m not letting you be around that man alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jacques would be mad if you go home late, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” the girl said resolutely. “And if your plan works, what Father thinks or does won’t matter anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could reply, Robyn chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, I think your sister made a valid point here.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Winter did not want to bring Weiss into their plan, she knew there was nothing she could say to change her mind. And with Robyn’s input, Winter agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” she told both her sister and her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss immediately texted Klein to ask him to wait for at least an hour longer, and then they rushed to Watts’ office and knocked on the door once they reached it.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur Watts greeted them within seconds and he seemed astounded to see the sisters there.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, Weiss, what a lovely surprise,” the man said and Winter already felt sick in her stomach. “How may I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Watts, we’re so sorry to bother you,” Weiss answered for the both of them. “I was wondering if I could ask you about Physics? I’m very interested in joining your class.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher narrowed his eyes and mumbled. “I thought you were majoring in business, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I am. I’ve just taken an interest in Physics after I saw this very interesting documentary a few days ago,” Weiss said with a smile. “I would be thrilled if I could learn more.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter looked at her sister, partly impressed and partly concerned that she was so good at lying.</p><p> </p><p>Watts replied. “I’m more than happy to talk to you about this wonderful subject. Please come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter quickly spoke up. “I know it’s almost time for you to go home and we came here without an appointment, so Weiss suggested that we should take you to dinner as a thank you and we can talk during our meals. I heard there are some nice restaurants nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister nodded in agreement while they waited with anticipation for Watts’ response.</p><p> </p><p>“A great idea, indeed,” the physics teacher agreed, but somehow he added. “But I think the cafeteria will do just fine.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no. </em> Winter thought.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s voice cut in. “It’s okay, nothing’s changed. We’ll try to be quick. Just keep him with you as long as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>After hearing the coach’s words, Winter accepted Watts’ suggestion and led the man and Weiss to the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>She said when she was half-way to the destination.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if they still make <em> cheesecakes </em> here.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it,” her girlfriend immediately replied in the comm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet tooth, are we?” the physics teacher said playfully and smirked at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in her body to smile back.</p><p> </p><p>They found a table in a quiet corner in the canteen and Weiss instantly asked a few questions regarding the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Please talk. I’m getting us some food,” Winter announced. “Do you want anything in particular?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spaghetti Carbonara, please,” Weiss replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I’m liking anything you get me, Winter,” Watts told Winter in a flirtatious manner and she immediately heard Robyn’s low grunt in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke quietly once she was in safe distance from the mustached man.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, are you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in,” May answered. “But it’s going to take some time to unlock everything on his computer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m checking his drawers and cabinets in the meantime,” Robyn informed. She added after a sound of lock picking. “That asshat.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sounded very upset and Winter could not help but worry.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Robyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Winter noted. “I have to go. Let me know when you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>She ordered spaghetti for Weiss and garden salad for Watts, and since cheesecakes were available, she ordered one for herself.</p><p> </p><p>When she came back to the table, Weiss had a notebook opened in front of her and the teacher was showing her how to solve some questions regarding vectors. She handed the food to the man and the girl, and almost jerked her hand away when Watts rested his on top of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter,” the teacher started. “I heard what happened to Miss Hill. I know you’re… close with her and I hope she’s recovering well.”</p><p> </p><p>His tone of voice showed no sign of empathy and it made Winter’s blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly pulled her hand away from his grasp and spoke. “Thank you, Mister Watts. She’s been doing well and we’re happy more than ever.”</p><p> </p><p>The man grimaced and turned his attention back to Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>They enjoyed their meals and the topic moved to the process of enrolling in Physics as a senior student. Winter and Weiss took turns to ask questions while Winter’s worries were growing since Robyn and May had not informed her that they had left Watts’ office. The sound of May typing on the keyboard indicated that she was still hacking his computer, and Winter was afraid that she and Weiss would run out of their questions soon.</p><p> </p><p>What she feared was thrown out the window when Watts stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that you’re going to do well in my class, Weiss,” the man remarked and added. “Which is why I’m going to lend you a textbook for beginners and I shall retrieve it from my office.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, shit. </em> Winter thought and shared a quick glance with Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>She promptly suggested. “I think it’s best if Weiss gets the textbook tomorrow, Mister Watts. We don’t want to stop you from enjoying your dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter gestured to the bowl of salad which half of it was left untouched before the teacher shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already quite full, Winter, and it’s time for me to head home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’re going with you to get the textbook,” Weiss blurted out when she knew there was no way to stop him from leaving the table.</p><p> </p><p>Winter quickly informed the teacher and the student. “Weiss, please go with Mister Watts. I’ll catch up after I order some more cakes to-go.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister nodded in understanding and walked out of the cafeteria with the man. And once Winter was sure they were out of hearing range, she spoke to Robyn and May.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear Watts saying he was heading back to his office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Loud and clear,” the blonde replied. “But we’re making copies of everything and it’s not done yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to abort the mission,” Winter whispered frantically. “It’s too risky. He’s going to be there in less than five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>May joined in their conversation. “Winter, we found some very big and serious things here. If I stop the copying process now, we will have to start over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we start over,” Winter said stubbornly, not caring to learn what they found at the moment as her concern was for Robyn and May to get out of Watts’ office safely.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Robyn sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to start over,” the coach said decidedly. “Let him come here. Trust me, babe. I've got a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What plan?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>With the confidence in Robyn’s voice, Winter yielded to her request. She then hurried to join Weiss and Watts who were on the first floor of the Faculty Building.</p><p> </p><p>Watts observed when he saw her. “You didn’t have any cakes with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to carry them with me, so I’ll pick them up later,” Winter lied.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the fourth floor, where the Science Department was located, and Winter attempted to stall Watts by pointing at the faculty board on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize there were so many teachers in the Science Faculty,” she made a small talk and hoped that Robyn and May would be able to figure out her location. “Do you know which ones my brother will like if he takes an interest in science when he enrolls here next year?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss added. “I remember Whitley saying he liked Biology. Is the teacher nice, Mister Watts?”</p><p> </p><p>The tall man barely stopped before replying. “I believe the ones who smiled in their pictures tend to be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>The man took a few big strides and he was right in front of his office’s door. Winter assumed that Robyn and May were possibly hiding under his table, which was quite reckless, so she acted on her own accord by following after Watts and grabbed on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>She was ready to use any combat move she knew on him if he tried anything, but the way he was looking at her took her by surprise. The gaze was filled with pure anger, and in that moment, Winter realized that this man was capable of any crime.</p><p> </p><p>Watts pulled his arm away almost too harshly and uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know you've never so much touched me like this or even held a conversation with me,... so what exactly is going on here, Winter?”</p><p> </p><p>The man stepped closer and Winter stood her ground and glared back. If he ever lifted a hand, she would have the right to defend herself. Weiss readied her backpack for a swing as well.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, they were not required to do anything when the door opened behind Watts. The man gasped and attempted to turn around only to be hit over his head by a big book in Robyn’s uninjured hand.</p><p> </p><p>The physics teacher was out cold and Winter stared at her girlfriend in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your textbook, asshat,” Robyn said to the unconscious man on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“This… this was your plan?” Winter asked in astoundment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Robyn replied and looked at Watts in disgust. “And he deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>They quickly dragged the man inside the room and locked the door behind them. Then Winter put on her gloves and turned to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch anything,” she instructed and received a nod from Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>They tied Watts' arms and legs with a lamp’s wire and used his necktie to cover his eyes and gag him before leaning him against a bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Robyn’s hand found Winter’s and led her to the computer. Her girlfriend’s hold was firmer than usual and Winter could tell that she was being protective. She squeezed the gloved hand once and turned to look at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you find, May?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like Jacques hired Watts to fake tax documents and edit some of the SEC’s revenue and expense records,” the engineer explained and showed a pair of documents side by side. “He’s been keeping both the real ones and fake ones for everything, and he’s been doing this for the past three years and receives two million liens from Jacques every year.”</p><p> </p><p>The information was so much to process and it took quite a moment for Winter to form a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean Jacques embezzled the company’s money to hire Watts to do these things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” the blue-haired woman replied.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss spoke up. “I was at the company so many times. I… I should have known.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of this is your fault, Weiss. It’s Jacques’ and Watts’ and they’re going to pay for this,” Winter said firmly and asked Robyn and May. “Did you find anything about the accident?”</p><p> </p><p>“We found some proof, all right,” Robyn told her and added with concern. “But… you don’t have to see it. It’s going to upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle anything,” Winter said surely.</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend nodded and May clicked on an internet browser before entering a page of Watts’ emails. The software engineer pulled up a string of exchanges between the CEO of the Schnee Energy Company and the physics teacher.</p><p> </p><p>The first email dated back to December last year read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello Jacques, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I appreciate that you decided to extend our agreements and allow me to keep an eye on your heiress at school. It seemed that this new PE teacher, Robyn Hill, gave her a few detentions at the start of the semester, but the problem was solved somehow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know my focus is supposed to be on Weiss, but I believe this incident that happened at the Winter Solstice Dance might concern you. Please see attached. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>May scrolled down to the picture of Winter and Robyn dancing together and laughing. Winter gritted her teeth as she had never felt her privacy so violated. She had an urge to land a punch on the unconscious man’s face, but thanks to Robyn’s hand in hers and Weiss’ head resting on her shoulder, she and Weiss managed to continue to read through the rest of the emails.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques responded to the teacher that he believed Winter had learned her lessons from the past and would not try to pursue her relationship with Robyn. After that, they only kept their talk about the fake documents and it was not until Winter started dating Robyn that Watts mentioned them again.</p><p> </p><p><em> Looking chummy, don’t you think? </em> Watts wrote briefly and attached a picture of Winter and Robyn talking on the stand at the soccer match between Atlas High and Atlas Military Academy. Jacques only asked his secret employee to keep track of their friendship, which was later confirmed as something more on the day Atlas Beowolfs won the championship.</p><p> </p><p><em> I want to do something. </em> Jacques wrote vaguely right after the final field hockey match ended.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Jacques. </em> Watts replied.</p><p> </p><p><em> Haven’t you seen the news? Those two disrespected me and tainted my family name. I want to teach them a lesson! </em>The older man said in his reply.</p><p> </p><p><em> Careful, Jacques. Our email portal is secure, but we should meet face to face for this kind of talk, you know, for safety purposes. </em> Watts suggested.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll contact you. </em> The CEO replied.</p><p> </p><p>Winter trembled once she finished reading all exchanges between the two men. Her emotions were a mix of rage and disgust, and she was grateful that her sister and her girlfriend were right by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss observed. “I have no doubt that they caused the accident, but they didn’t say anything about that. Are these emails enough to put them in jail?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“There are two audio clips that I can’t copy to my drive. They’re in the folder for everything Watts has done for Jacques, but we haven’t played them yet because we didn’t want to distract Winter when you two were having dinner with Watts,” May said and continued. “I guess Watts recorded his convos with Jacques so Jacques can go down with him in case he gets caught.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn added. “Or he just wanna blackmail him someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hear them,” Winter told her friend before Robyn let go of her hand and moved to wrap her arm around her shoulder instead.</p><p> </p><p>May did as requested and double-clicked on the first file that dated back to around July this year.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>So… tell me, Arthur. How can you help me teach my daughter a lesson?” Jacques asked.</p><p> </p><p>“However you’d like, Jacques. I will be more than happy to assist,” the physics teacher told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want that teacher to lose her job and I’ll make sure no one in Atlas or Mantle would ever hire her again, but I can’t sway the board when she’s just won a hockey cup for us the first time in years.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if there’s a good reason to get her out of Atlas High? What if, say…, she gets into a car accident that may keep her in the hospital for months or even years,” Watts said coldly. “I don’t think the school would wait for her to recover. The board will decide to fire her, with or without your influence.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Robyn’s turn to get angry. Winter witnessed her girlfriend’s chest rising and falling before she ran her hand up and down Robyn’s back to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques chuckled before he continued. “You’ve never disappointed me, Arthur, but we’re talking about committing a serious crime here. Can you guarantee that we won’t get caught?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry, Jacques. I’m developing a device. It will be very useful in this case.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of device?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to bother you with details.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, tell me,” the CEO insisted. “I want to make sure nothing will lead back to me after we orchestrate this accident.”</p><p> </p><p>Watts sighed loudly, clearly annoyed, but he gave Jacques an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“This device is very small and it will create illusions, unrecognizable illusions that blend so well with the real environment, and it will operate as frequently as I set up. If… When I attach it to Miss Hill’s car, she’s going to see a crowded street as an empty one, see a red light as a green light and so on. And from my calculation, if I set up the device to be active every five seconds, there’s an eighty percent chance that an accident will happen, given that she’s probably going to take the highway.”</p><p> </p><p>Fury quickly loomed over Winter after she heard the words. She could tell Robyn was as angry as her judging by the look in her violet eyes. The urge to beat up Watts returned, but she held on to Weiss and Robyn tightly because she was going to make sure the police would take care of the two criminals through the law.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques resumed their conversation. “But that didn’t explain how we will be safe from getting caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“About that…,” Watts replied. “I’m in the process of making this device dissolvable at my command. I’m going to need a few months to perfect that function.”</p><p> </p><p>The man Winter once called Father chuckled again as he was satisfied with the information.</p><p> </p><p>“A few months is very acceptable,” he told his employee. “I already disowned my daughter and I want her to feel like I was done punishing her when she has no idea that was just the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>The audio clip ended after Jacques’ malicious words.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss muttered while tightening her hold around Winter’s arm. “I just… I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone this much in my entire life.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to get what they deserve very soon, Weiss,” Robyn told the girl. “We’ll make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for another clip?” May asked everyone with concern. “I’ll understand if you need some time to process the first one.”</p><p> </p><p>The details of the second audio mentioned that it was recorded on the same day as when Willow spotted Watts visiting the Schnee Manor a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready,” Winter said. “And we should listen to it ASAP since we don’t know when Watts’ going to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I have the textbook ready,” Robyn uttered and motioned to the big book that she placed on the desk earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me do the honor this time,” Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s first instinct was to say no to her sister’s request, but in the end, she gave her a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. If y’all ready,” May said and pressed 'Play'.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here to tell me your device is ready for use, I presume?” Jacques asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Please let me know when you want me to use it,” Watts replied and added. “However, I’m also here about another concern.”</p><p> </p><p>“What concern?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know we’ve been talking about getting Miss Hill injured, but I believe you know the worst case scenario of what may happen to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean she may… die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think I care about that, you don’t know me very well, Arthur,” Jacques said with a scoff. “As long as we won’t get caught, I’m perfectly fine with my daughter losing someone whom she invited to ruin her life… <em>my</em> life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That bastard!” Robyn cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Watts continued. “All right. I only wanted to make sure you agree with all the possible outcomes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just get on with it as soon as you can,” Jacques told the teacher and the second clip ended.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve just admitted to an attempted murder,” Winter pointed out. “And with all the forged documents, they’re going to stay in prison for a very long time or even get a life sentence.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the only thing keeping me from breaking Watts’ teeth right now,” Robyn said in frustration and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“So… that’s all the evidence?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s more,” her girlfriend replied with a deep frown. “It’s not about the accident, but you should know this.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn pulled out the left drawer of Watts’ desk. Inside lying a pile of printed photographs of Winter and she went through them one by one. The pictures were put in a chronological order starting from three years ago when she first met Watts. It seemed that the man took a shot of her every few months in several places around the school.</p><p> </p><p>An uneasy feeling crept up on Winter’s spine, but she was done letting the two men’s actions affect her today. She threw the pictures back in the drawer and slammed it shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Robyn asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her a nod and replied firmly. “This didn’t surprise me and I’m just glad everything Watts and Jacques have been doing ends today.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… what now?” May asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s illegal to break into people’s rooms and hack into their computers,” Winter uttered. “So is there any way we can send all the evidence to the police and ask them to come arrest Watts without them knowing what we’ve done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I can do that anonymously,” the engineer told her.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss spoke up. “What if Father and Mist-… Watts tried to bribe the police?”</p><p> </p><p>“May and I talked about this,” Robyn replied. “We’re going to leak everything online and the cops sure will work hard on these cases in the public eye.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded in acknowledgement and spoke genuinely. “Thank all of you for believing me when I was suspicious about Jacques. I couldn't do this without any of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, babe. I will always believe you and I love you,” Robyn said with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Weiss concurred.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them turned to May who was still quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Too much sappiness to handle,” the blue-haired woman mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“May, you’ve helped us so much today. You have no idea how grateful I am to you,” Winter said with sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft,” May replied and waved her hand. “You and Robyn are my friends, it’s no biggie. But if you wanna repay me, just invite Marrow to hang out with us sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn chimed in with an eyebrow raised. “Wait,... since when did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since that day he visited you at the hospital and said he had to leave to take care of his three dogs,” May explained while her cheeks was turning into a shade of pink.</p><p> </p><p>Winter, Robyn and Weiss responded by giving May puzzled looks, so the hacker elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a dog person, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Winter noted and smiled. “I’ll invite him to our next movie night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” May replied while her blush was still present.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Winter sighed and took a glance at Watts. “One down, one to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying here with May to make sure Watts won’t go anywhere,” Robyn told her. “We’ll lurk in the corridor so the cops won’t find out we’ve been in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Take my car and let’s meet later,” Winter said and placed her car key in the blonde’s palm. “I’ll ride with Weiss back to the Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>She continued as she followed Weiss to the exit. “Can you start posting the evidence online and contact the police about half an hour from now? I don’t want Jacques to find out and make an escape before I reach the Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” May noted and asked. “But wouldn’t it be better if I ask the police to go arrest your father right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I want to do first,” Winter said determinedly and opened the wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is that?” Robyn asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to teach him a lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Winter smirked and closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "Did you forget something?" moment in the first scene was inspired by @Snowbyrd on Twitter, who found this prompt on Neocities' prompt generator, so thank you. :)</p><p>And I planned for Jacques to get his arse whooped in this chapter, but it became too long (5.2K words!) and I got exhausted. So yeah, Jacques-ass will get what he deserves in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: abusive father, gaslighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter, along with her sister, hopped in the back of the BMW Klein was waiting in and she immediately earned a surprise gasp from the man who looked at her through the rear-view mirror and later turned around to greet her.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter, what are you doing here?” the butler asked, still puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter’s going back to the Manor with us, Klein,” Weiss told him.</p><p> </p><p>“But Jacques would-...,” Klein began, though he instantly figured out Winter’s intention. “You finally found something that’s going to send him to jail for good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I’m going to personally let him know that,” Winter said with a smile. “Can you drive us home in thirty minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the man replied firmly. “For this, I’ll floor it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, please drive carefully, Klein,” Weiss spoke up. “I still want to live to witness everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wholeheartedly agree,” the butler noted with a chuckle and started driving.</p><p> </p><p>With some traffic jams on the way, they arrived slightly later than expected, but Winter was certain that Jacques had not yet learned the news. Even if he did, he would not have time to flee.</p><p> </p><p>They rushed to the front door and Winter received a few stares from the staff who did not expect to see her back at the Schnee Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss said once they got inside. “Klein and I will stay here to welcome the police and to make sure Jacques won’t get past us.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter nodded and took the stairs. She checked Jacques’ office first, which was empty. It did not take long until she reached his bedroom, and she did not bother to knock before pushing the door in.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the criminal was in the middle of packing his luggage and he froze as soon as he saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Y- You…,” the CEO spoke in shock and Winter could tell he was frightened.. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored his question. “Going somewhere, Father?”</p><p> </p><p>The word ‘father’ felt bitter in her mouth as she had refused to use it for some period of time, though it did not matter since she knew her tone of voice did not present any respect.</p><p> </p><p>“B- Business trip,” Jacques replied and continued to throw his clothes into the luggage in a hasty manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut it out,” Winter said sharply. “I know everything. I know what you asked Watts to do to Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I did it for you, sweetheart. I only want what’s best for you,” the old man tried his best to sound kind and loving, but as usual, he did not sound convincing at all. He added. “I didn’t know that mad man would take it that far. I’m… I’m sorry, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>The lie only made Winter angrier. She stepped closer and Jacques retreated backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying!’ she said loudly. “I said I know everything, every little detail, every single word you said to Watts. You didn’t care if he would murder my girlfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>Just like last time, the referral to Robyn as her girlfriend ignited anger in Jacques, and the man swiftly stood up straight. His cold blue eyes were piercing into Winter’s and his fists were clenching on his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“None of that would have happened if you just behaved!” the white-haired man bellowed. “I even let you see your brother and sister after I kicked you out and I thought you’d know better to stop seeing that woman after that little stunt you pulled in college, but no, you just had to defy me again and again!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Jacques scoffed. “Don’t you realize how selfish you are?! I told you I lost my partners because of you! I gave you a roof over your head. I gave you a good education and a new leg made by top scientists from the best company, and this is how you repay me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut it!” Winter replied hotly. “Your guilt tripping trick doesn’t work anymore and we all know you only care about our image, so shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare talk to me like that! I’m your father!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you disowned me,” Winter said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques pointed at her with his hand shaking. “This behavior is unacceptable! This… this is what happens when you spend time with some arrogant homosexual. I- I should have arranged someone for you to marry a long time ago, both you and Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not some merchandise for you to trade off!” Winter replied and stepped closer to the man. She added with determination. “And your control over <em> my </em> family ends today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y- You need me,” the CEO said frighteningly. “I’m making the SEC grow better than anyone. I- I’ve made a lot of profits these past few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“By faking documents?” Winter sneered at him. “Yes, I know about that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacques’ eyes went wide after what he heard. He immediately tried to run past Winter, but she anticipated this. She simply grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, then she pressed the side of his face hard against the wall with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>She started speaking slowly in hopes that her words would seep through his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your days of poisoning our lives are over. You’re going to rot in prison and we’re not going to miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter wished her speech could go on longer, but the sound of a text message on her phone interrupted her. She freed the criminal’s arm and checked the message, which was from Weiss who informed her that the police were here.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques took that chance to slip out of her hold of him. He dashed to the door and Winter let him. There was no use after all and the man could use some exercise in his last moment of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Winter walked calmly downstairs and joined him a minute later in the entrance hall where Weiss, Klein and five police officers were surrounding him and her mother stood a few meters away to observe the situation.</p><p> </p><p>The officer who seemed to be the one in charge began. “Jacques Schnee,...”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re under arrest!” Weiss finished the sentence and pointed at the corrupt man. She then turned to the policeman with a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry. I just felt like saying it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What she said,” the officer continued with a smile and gave a signal for his subordinates to put handcuffs on Jacques.</p><p> </p><p>“You need me,” Jacques tried again and spoke to Weiss this time. “You’re not ready to run the SEC. What are you going to do without me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” Weiss said with confidence and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn and May chose that moment to arrive at the front door, which somehow set the new prisoner off.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Jacques shouted in the direction of Robyn. “You ruined my family!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you have one anymore,” Robyn retorted and gave him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>The white-haired man was going to say something in return, but he was distracted by the sound of Whitley speaking up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?!” the boy asked nobody in particular. “Why are you doing this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whitley, he committed felonies, so he’s going to prison,” Winter explained calmly and walked over to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Jacques cut in and said in panic as the police were dragging him outside. “Whitley, help me! Do something!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy took a look at each person he knew one by one as if he could not decide what to do. His gaze landed on Robyn who had just shared a fist bump with Weiss, and somehow, their action upset him and caused him to turn around and run upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got this,” Weiss announced and followed after the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn joined Winter after they were sure that the criminal was secured in a police car. The blonde’s arm slung across Winter’s shoulders and her hand rubbed her arm up and down in a soothing motion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?” the coach asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be,” Winter replied and added. “It’s still hard to believe everything that happened today.”</p><p> </p><p>“It really happened,” Robyn said firmly. “We really did it.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde pulled Winter into a tight and warm embrace, then she could feel Robyn freezing against her a few seconds later. She pulled away and followed Robyn’s sight, which was on her mother who was undoubtedly holding a bottle of vodka in her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Winter got to witness her girlfriend scratching the back of her neck nervously and approached Willow.</p><p> </p><p>“H- Hello, ma’am,” Robyn said awkwardly and reached her hand out. “I’m Robyn Hill, Winter’s girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman only shook Robyn’s hand briefly and headed to the front of the house. She leaned against the door’s frame and stared at the blank space in front of her after Jacques was long gone.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?” Robyn asked Winter in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Winter replied with a reassuring smile. “I think she’s still processing everything too. We can come here and meet her some other day, and Whitley too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that,” Robyn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Before their conversation could continue, two police officers who had not left walked up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Hill, Miss Schnee, would you mind if we ask you a few questions?” one of the officers asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Robyn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I, umm, I want to talk to my brother first,” Winter told the stranger. “I’ll come back here later if that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. We’ll be here when you’re ready,” the officer replied.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave Robyn’s hand a squeeze and rushed to Whitley’s room. She expected Weiss to be inside with the boy, but instead, the girl was in front of the door and knocking on it repeatedly. Weiss let out a sigh of relief when she saw Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Has he said anything?” Winter asked her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing besides ‘go away’,” Weiss replied and spoke to the white door. “Winter’s here now too and we’re not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Whitley, let us in,” Winter added. “Give us five minutes and we’ll leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The offer seemed to work because Winter heard a click sound before Whitley opened the door for them. The boy then stomped back in the room and sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Winter and Weiss instantly sat on both of his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Whitley, you have to understand…,” Winter started.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I understand?!” her brother cut her off. “You destroyed our family and you two did these things without asking me, without telling me… <em> again </em> just like when you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whitley, I’m very sorry we hid things from you and made you feel like we didn’t trust you,” Winter said apologetically. “But I promise you that we only tried to protect you. That’s what matters to us the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your protection,” Whitley countered. “I’m not a kid anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Winter didn’t tell me too,” Weiss chimed in and Whitley seemed surprised by the new information. “I ran into her when she was risking her life to protect all of us… because that’s what she’s always going to do.”</p><p> </p><p>The words somehow brought frustration back to Whitley.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying,” the boy said. “I saw you celebrated with Winter’s girlfriend earlier. You wanted this to happen! And how is having Father arrested going to protect us?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not who you think he is,” Winter told him and added thoughtfully. “In fact, I know you know deep down that he’s capable of committing these crimes. You <em> know </em> how badly he treated all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>To Winter’s relief, Whitley finally seemed to be more open to listening.</p><p> </p><p>“What… what did he do?” the young boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He faked some documents and he tried to murder Robyn,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t believe you,” Whitley said stubbornly and added with uncertainty. “F- Father wouldn’t do that. There must be some misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s proof for everything, Whit,” Weiss uttered and placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I know you looked up to him… you still do, but he’s not a good man.”</p><p> </p><p>“N- No. He was strict sometimes, but that was only because he wanted us to be the best,” Whitley argued.</p><p> </p><p>“He hit mother!” Weiss blurted out and Winter could see tears forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- What?” the boy asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a deep breath and placed her arm around his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That is another thing we have hid from you and I’m truly sorry we did that,” she said and her eyes began to water as well. “But what I regret the most is not trying to get him away from our family sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too, Whitley,” Weiss spoke up and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. “I’m… I’m going to tell you everything now.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl started to describe what happened that afternoon at their beach house in Vacuo six years ago with occasional support from Winter. And when the story ended, the three siblings’ arms were around one another as they wept and promised to always take care of each other.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door was opened slowly and their mother stepped in. The bottle in her hand slipped out of her grasp and landed on the carpet once she saw what was happening, yet Winter nor her siblings paid attention to the liquid that was spilling on the floor. Their focus was only on the new arrival whose tears were streaming down her face in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“M- My darlings,” Willow mumbled and continued in a more confident tone. “I, too, have put you through so much. I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter immediately got on her feet and wrapped her arms around her mother before her sister and brother followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>She said softly to Willow. “There’s nothing to apologize for, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We love you, Mommy,” Whitley joined in.</p><p> </p><p>“And now we’re free,” Weiss concluded.</p><p> </p><p>They remained in their embrace, taking in the moment of relief and happiness in silence.</p><p> </p><p>And when Willow’s arms came up to hold the three of them, Winter knew they were truly free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I updated this chapter so soon because I planned to rewatch RWBY from the start after I finish this fic, hehe.</p><p>Well, parts of what Jacques said was inspired (for lack of better words) by what Adam said to Blake, so YIKES.</p><p>So this is like the end, but the next one will be Epilogue so you can see a glimpse of them being happy and free and more Winter/Robyn moments that this chapter lacked. :’)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>1 Year and 3 Months Later</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Winter woke up with a feeling of something nuzzling on her neck. This had happened regularly for over a year now since Robyn had shared a house with her, but sometimes it was hard to believe this was real.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips quirked up when she felt Robyn’s hand tickling on her side before the blonde whispered softly in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, beautiful. Time to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, ten more minutes,” Winter mumbled and buried her face in her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea since when she loved to sleep this much. It was probably because they had been spending their holidays since Christmas and they still had a week left after New Year. What Winter knew for sure was that a life without Jacques and Watts truly had been pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>It would not be long until her girlfriend would wrap her arm around her and they would fall asleep together again until they woke up feeling hungry for breakfast. But today, Robyn only tickled her again and placed a few innocent kisses on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to get up, babe,” the violet-eyed woman tried again. “We’re going to Vacuo today, remember? And we have to pick up the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Winter recalled and forced her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I made us coffee,” Robyn said and pulled Winter’s hand lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Th- Thanks, h- honey,” Winter replied between yawns, which earned a smile from the taller woman before they headed downstairs together.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the Schnee Manor, it seemed that all travelers were more than ready to leave. Weiss was checking that both her luggage and Ruby’s were secured while Whitley was showing Oscar, his new friend from Atlas High, how to use the water gun he was lending him.</p><p> </p><p>They all greeted each other briefly before Winter unlocked the trunk of her car for the teenagers to put their luggages in.</p><p> </p><p>“H- Hi, Miss Schnee,” Oscar spoke up awkwardly as he walked back to the entrance hall next to Winter. “I’m Oscar Pine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Winter,” Winter told him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay,” the freckled boy replied and added. “Thank you for letting me come on the trip with you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Just like the saying goes, the more the merrier,” Winter said and motioned to her brother. “And I’m sure Whitley is happy to have a friend on vacation with him.”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired boy smiled and rushed back outside to help Weiss and Ruby rearrange their belongings.</p><p> </p><p>When Winter was inside the Manor again, she could see that Robyn was talking to her mother animatedly, and then they hugged. Winter did not know when they became so close, but the sight made her grin from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>She approached them and asked. “What are you two talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Willow swiftly replied. “I’ve just recommended Robyn some nice restaurants in Vacuo.”</p><p> </p><p>“They all sound great, Willow. We’ll just go wherever Winter wants, though,” the blonde said and gave Winter a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, Winter could feel her own cheeks flush.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too much. We’ll go wherever you want,” she spoke and nudged her girlfriend’s side with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go wherever I want,” Whitley said before sticking his tongue out as he was walking past them.</p><p> </p><p>“Settled,” Robyn agreed while Winter chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you all will have a good time,” Willow said and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Mom?” Winter asked and added. “You can still buy a plane ticket now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, sweetie. Someone has to take care of the SEC and I don’t want to miss the first school board meeting of the year,” the older Schnee told her.</p><p> </p><p>The words reminded Winter of how her mother had done so much in the past year. She took over Jacques’ roles at the SEC and Atlas High while also successfully became sober at the same time. Winter admired the older woman so much for that, and even though Weiss had been helping out more at the company, Winter was worried if her mother was tired or if she got enough rest each day.</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed, and as expected, Willow instantly noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really all right, my dear,” the older woman assured Winter and rested her hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Winter observed. “It’s strange that the school board is having a meeting on a holiday like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We only want to be ready to welcome the kids back to school,” Willow replied and added. “Don’t worry, the meeting won’t be serious. It’s only going to be me spending time with Glynda and my other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>With Willow’s delightful expression, Winter believed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you when we come back,” she said and kissed her mother on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn spoke up and offered. “Well, there are always next trips. We’d be thrilled if you come with us next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that as well,” Willow replied and linked her arms with both Winter’s and Robyn’s. “Come on. I’ll walk you to the car so I can say goodbye to the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>The oldest woman led them to the front of the Manor before each teen gave her a hug. After that, all passengers got into their seats before Winter lowered her window to wave at her mother one more time.</p><p> </p><p>Willow spoke loudly and waved back. “Make some new memories for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn changed the gear to forward and announced. “All right. The Vacuo trip officially begins.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter turned around to see her siblings being squeezed in the middle of the back seat while Ruby and Oscar were sitting next to the windows. They all looked slightly uncomfortable, but they had agreed to this and it would not be long until they reached the airport.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, Weiss complained. “Since when your legs got so long, Whitley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you stopped growing, my dear sister,” the white-haired boy retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, and luckily, Ruby was there to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Weiss. Your personality is so big and that’s what really matters,” the silver-eyed girl said in her usual high-pitched tone and pulled her best friend into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, but she ended up smiling, and it was Oscar’s turn to say something.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke up apologetically. “I- I knew I shouldn’t have come.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the passengers said ‘no’ in unison and continued with five different phrases to let him know he was more than welcome to join the trip. The moment caused everyone to laugh, and when Winter’s eyes found Robyn’s, she knew they could handle all the upcoming bickerings and chatters during their five-day excursion.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was almost noon when they arrived at the beach city. Robyn previously told her that Blake and Yang would meet up here at the airport as they flew in from Vale due to the fact that they were both studying at Beacon University.</p><p> </p><p>The six of them waited in the Arrivals area and it only took roughly twenty minutes until Winter heard Yang’s voice speaking loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!”</p><p> </p><p>Winter could not spot the blonde-haired girl among the crowd, but Ruby did. The short-haired girl dashed towards the direction of her sister’s voice, which was more than twenty meters away, before Yang met her halfway and lifted her up. The older sister spun the younger one around without care that other people in the area were looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>Winter observed the scene and could not help but feel emotional. The Xiao Long-Rose sisters had been apart for months since Ruby chose to go to Atlas University along with Weiss while Yang went back to Vale with Blake.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Winter nudged on Weiss’ arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine not being in the same city as you,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” her sister replied and lifted her hand up. She continued as she was already sniffling. “You’re going to make me cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Let’s not do that,” Winter agreed with a chuckle. “Let’s go meet our friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter, Weiss, Robyn, Whitley and Oscar joined the three girls in the middle of the aisle, and it was not surprising that Yang gave Weiss the same treatment as she gave Ruby, but the roles were reversed when Robyn hugged her. Weiss ended up crying when she hugged Blake, and Winter almost did the same when she was greeted by the two visitors from Vale.</p><p> </p><p>The greeting process took quite some time until Blake and Yang had hugged everyone, including Oscar whom they had just met. Then they quickly moved to pick up their two rental cars before other travelers could get irritated by them for blocking the path.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, the Schnee’s beach house was very dusty and full of cobwebs since it was left untouched for years. The eight current residents spent the rest of the day cleaning the house and they became too tired to go out. They ended up sprawling on the couch and the floor in front of the fireplace in the living room before Winter ordered some takeout for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>The second day was more eventful when they all had rested well the night before, and it was Weiss’ idea for them to visit the amusement park where she got her scar. Winter and Whitley walked their sister to the ride that caused the accident seven years ago while Robyn, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Oscar went to a different ride.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Weiss?” Winter asked her sister with concern.</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded and said resolutely. “Yes, I’m sure. Like Mom said, it’s time to make new memories,... good ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go,” Whitley replied in excitement and grabbed both of his sisters’ hands.</p><p> </p><p>“But c- can I sit in the middle?” Weiss asked and grinned sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Winter agreed with adoration in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>They went inside together, and judging from the warning sign and the preview video, it seemed that this ride was an indoor roller coaster, which caused an uneasy feeling in Winter’s stomach since she had never been on one before.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and asked Weiss again when they were in the moving line.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Before her sister could reply, her brother grinned as he could see right through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Weiss, I think our sister is nervous to go on the ride,” Whitley teased.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems scary,” Winter admitted and turned to Weiss. “I can’t imagine why you as a twelve-year-old girl would want to try something like this. I don’t even want to do it as an adult.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to do it?” Weiss asked and her face fell. “Wh- Who’s going to hold my other hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter quickly explained. “I meant if I were alone, I wouldn’t do it. But I want to do it for you now, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Winter,” Weiss said gratefully and turned to Whitley. “You too, Whit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be nice if Mother could be here too,” Winter remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“To coddle you?” Whitley jested.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Winter argued and rolled her eyes. “She was here with Weiss seven years ago, so it would be fitting to create a new memory if she could be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” her brother said and chuckled. “I was just teasing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss suggested. “They take pictures during the ride here, so maybe we should buy our picture when we leave and send it to Mother later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Winter agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they were right in front of the ride vehicle and Weiss asked her a question before they got on.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you…  want to sit in the middle, Winter?”</p><p> </p><p>By the look in Weiss’ eyes, Winter could tell that the girl absolutely did not want to take a seat on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Winter replied firmly. “No. You’re sitting in the middle.”</p><p> </p><p>The ride was dark with some visuals to narrate the story of the movie this ride was based on. The vehicle moved slowly at first and picked up its pace all of a sudden. The experience was nerve-racking and Winter’s knuckles hurt slightly from clasping hard on Weiss’ hand, but they were rewarded by their own picture at the exit of the ride in which Winter shut her eyes tightly, Weiss screamed in horror and Whitley managed to smile and wink at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom will love this,” Winter said and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Then she used her phone to take a picture of their moment before sending it to Willow.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were back at the beach house that evening, Weiss marched around the residence to gather a few of Jacques’ pictures that she could find. She came back to the living room and was greeted with other residents’ curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to burn these in the fireplace,” Weiss explained and waved the photographs in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Whitley rushed in the room out of nowhere with two bottles of wine in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke up. “Can we use these too?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be a bit dangerous, Whitley,” Robyn told him from the couch where she was sitting with Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. Blake and I’ve got this,” Yang said and cracked her knuckles. “We’re good at starting fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake added. “And no, we will not elaborate on the matter. Thank you for not asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Whitley instantly handed the bottles to Blake and Yang before Weiss placed the pictures in the fireplace. After that, the white-haired girl lit up a match and threw it in. The fire was small at first and grew bigger when the two Beacon University’s students spilled some alcohol on it little by little.</p><p> </p><p>It felt surreal when Weiss turned off the electric light and walked over to sit next to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>The girl mumbled and leaned her head on Winter’s shoulder. “This is what I want to remember about this room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter said softly and leaned against her sister in return, her sight remaining on the flame that was dancing in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>On the third day, they took some hikes in the morning and came back to spend time on the beach in the afternoon. Winter had always loved the sea in Vacuo because of the clear water and the sand that was almost white.</p><p> </p><p>She placed a beach blanket down and chose to do what she usually did on the beach: reading and taking a sunbath. Blake was also reading on a spot slightly further away while Yang and Ruby were wrestling in the sea and Whitley and Oscar were trading shots from their water guns.</p><p> </p><p>Winter barely finished a page of her book when Robyn came back with a tray full of glasses of watermelon slush she and Weiss made. The blonde woman handed a glass to Blake as Weiss left to let Ruby, Yang, Whitley and Oscar know that their drinks were ready. Then Robyn came over to Winter before she set the tray down between them and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Winter picked up a glass and sipped on it. She then turned to her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so good. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. It was fun to make,” Robyn replied with a grin and it was when Winter noticed that the teacher was still in the same jean shorts she had been wearing since they got here.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget to bring more pants?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of,” Robyn said and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You can borrow mine,” Winter suggested. “Or we can find some in the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. These are jeans. They’re not gonna stink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not yet,” Winter replied and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Their attention was later diverted when Weiss’ shrieked after Whitley and Oscar started shooting water at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You monsters!” the white-haired girl exclaimed and attempted to run away.</p><p> </p><p>Winter and Robyn observed what was happening together before the taller woman spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, looks like it’s going to be a while until they come here to pick up their drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s sight moved to Ruby and Yang who were now sparring.</p><p> </p><p>She said in response to her girlfriend. “Indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn then moved the tray to her other side and scooted closer to Winter, her chin resting on Winter’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you reading?” the blonde asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The Four Maidens,” Winter replied and described the book. “It’s about four young girls who were the only ones in the world that possess magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds awesome. Can I read it with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>They started to read the novel together or at least tried to because Robyn kept glancing at her and Winter could not help but stare back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re distracting me,” she eventually told the violet-eyed woman.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re distracting me,” Robyn countered with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we can focus,” Winter replied and gestured to the scene of Ruby and Weiss who apparently managed to steal the water guns from Whitley and Oscar and were now chasing after the screaming boys.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” the blonde woman agreed and kissed Winter’s cheek. “Thank you, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Winter asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“For existing,” Robyn replied surely and Winter’s heart beat faster.</p><p> </p><p>They barely had time to get lost in each other’s eyes before Blake chortled from their left.</p><p> </p><p>“That was really bad, coach,... I mean, Robyn, but I liked it,” the black-haired girl remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear everything?” Winter asked Blake with her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“The wind is blowing this way, so yes,” the amber-eyed student said, which caused Winter’s cheeks to flush with embarrassment. The girl continued with a smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll leave you two alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake then stood up just in time Yang jogged towards her and retrieved her robotic arm. The blonde girl put on the arm and used its hand to hold her girlfriend’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lovebirds,” Yang greeted Winter and Robyn before she announced. “It’s almost Blake’s and my two-year anniversary, so we’re gonna head off and do our own thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, please don’t wait up,” Blake told the older women with her face reddened.</p><p> </p><p>Winter and Robyn only nodded at them in acknowledgement before Blake led her girlfriend in the direction of their rental car.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Robyn swiftly turned to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,… where were we?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter beamed and caressed her girlfriend’s face. “Thank you for existing too.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed softly and Winter had never felt happier. The feeling did not go away even when Weiss and Ruby shot water at them a minute later.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Robyn dozed off on their bed in the master bedroom due to exhaustion from playing beach soccer with the kids. Winter, on the other hand, was not tired yet, so she gathered everyone’s clothes for laundry. It was a wonder that she could not find Robyn’s jean shorts even though the blonde had already changed into her pajamas. She spent too long to find the pants until she gave up and started the washing process for other pieces of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Once she finished drying up the damp garments, she climbed up on the bed and snuggled up to her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They did not make a plan to go anywhere on the fourth day, so Winter did not set up an alarm clock. She woke up around 9 AM and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen. It seemed that Yang and Blake already came back and they were having breakfast with the rest of the kids.</p><p> </p><p>Before Winter could greet them, Robyn showed up and greeted her first.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, gorgeous. I was about to go wake ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Undoubtedly, the tall blonde was in the same jean shorts and it slightly bothered Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, honey,” she quickly said it back and added. “I tried to find your shorts to wash last night, but I couldn’t find them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Robyn replied awkwardly. “I left them where I usually did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we don’t have a plan today, so there’s time to wash and dry your pants,” Winter suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I already got dressed,” the coach said with a sheepish grin and turned to her older niece. “And they’re not stinky, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not at all,” Yang concurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, do you think my jeans are stinky?” Robyn asked her other niece.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” the silver-eyed girl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s all fine and dandy,” the blonde woman told Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always so dramatic,” Winter joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you love it,” Robyn bantered and added. “And we do have a plan today, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher turned to Whitley and the boy spoke up enthusiastically. “I want to learn how to drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter pressed a palm against her forehead, but she yielded to his request.</p><p> </p><p>She drawled. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They found an empty parking lot and Weiss, Ruby and Oscar decided to get a driving lesson as well. Blake and Yang would teach Ruby and Oscar in their rental car while Winter and Robyn would teach Weiss and Whitley in theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Turned out, today’s activity made Winter exhausted more than any previous day due to stress and anxiety when she was teaching the new drivers how to drive, especially when the two cars almost crashed into one another at one point. Winter ended up staying at the beach house with Robyn while the kids decided to go to a mall and would bring them dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She spent time talking and kissing Robyn in front of the fireplace and had no idea when she drifted off to sleep. She woke up and found that she was lying on top of her girlfriend on the sofa. It seemed that everyone else had not come back yet, so Winter closed her eyes again before she could feel Robyn’s hands sliding up and down her back.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her head up and looked down at the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been awake this whole time?” Winter asked, voice still hoarse from the long nap.</p><p> </p><p>“Only a bit before you,” Robyn replied and tucked a white strand behind Winter’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>They turned to look at the clock on the wall together and found that it was almost 9 PM.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late. The kids should be back by now,” Winter pointed out and sat up on Robyn’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” the blonde replied and sat up as well, her arms circling loosely around Winter’s waist. “They can take care of themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have invited Qrow and Clover or May or Fi or Joanna, so we could have more adults on this trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“This house is already crammed as it is,” Robyn reminded her. “And the <em> kids </em> have three adults among them, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, barely,” Winter said and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow what she said made Robyn laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I love when you’re in mama bear mode. It’s cute,” her girlfriend told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, wait until we have our own kids,” Winter countered.</p><p> </p><p>Both her eyes and Robyn’s widened at the words before Winter moved her hands up to clasp over her mouth. The coach then looked at her in the most loving way and brought her hands down in hers.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn spoke softly. “We both know we’re <em> very </em> serious about each other, so it’s okay to talk about these things,... especially now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Winter asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s face turned beet red as she reached somewhere behind her. The coach was struggling to get something out of her back pocket, but she assured Winter when Winter attempted to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You can stay where you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Making another good memory in this room,” Robyn replied and added nervously. “At least I'm hoping it’s going to end up as a good memory.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde swiftly moved her arm forward and Winter froze when she saw a diamond ring in her hand. Robyn then looked away shyly, but she quickly forced her eyes to meet Winter’s again.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke. “Winter, after the first time we talked… nicely at Qrow and Clover’s, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Then I got to know how amazing you are and fell in love with you more and more everyday. I’m so lucky to have you in my life and <em> so </em> lucky that you love me back. I knew you were the one for me before we even hugged and it becomes clearer everyday that you’re my soulmate. And yes, I want to have kids with you and spoil them rotten when you can keep being the mama bear that you are because I love you for you and everything about you. So...,” Robyn paused to take a deep breath before she continued. “Winter Schnee, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn looked at Winter with so much adoration and hope in her eyes while Winter continued to be speechless. She knew she should have said something in return by now, but it was as if her brain short circuited and kept questioning if what was happening was real.</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend’s face fell and it was what brought Winter back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn asked with uncertainty. “It… It’s too soon, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Winter said loudly and grabbed Robyn’s arms to assure her, but somehow the blonde looked even more disheartened.</p><p> </p><p>“So… no?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not...,” Winter immediately explained. “No, it’s not too soon. And yes, I want to marry you, Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn beamed and teared up, which was reflecting Winter’s own expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” the teacher asked again to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you,” Winter said firmly and let the first teardrop roll down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s grin went broader before she slid the engagement band on Winter’s ring finger, their hands trembling with excitement. They later kissed passionately and rested their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>After a long while, Winter looked down at her new accessory and their clasped hands, and it was when her eyes landed on Robyn’s jean shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why you’ve never taken your jeans off?” she asked her now fiancée while still holding her closely to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Robyn admitted and chuckled. “I didn’t want you to see me moving it around or find it somewhere else, so I always kept it with me and hid the whole pants in the ceiling vent in the bathroom before I went to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter narrowed her eyes and asked in a teasing tone. “Are you saying we’ve been breathing in your stinky jeans for three nights?”</p><p> </p><p>The coach replied stubbornly. “You couldn’t tell, so that means they’re not stinky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable,” Winter exclaimed and punched Robyn’s upper arm playfully. She added and rested her hands on Robyn’s shoulders. “You’re lucky I love you and every gross thing you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, babe,” her fiancée said and they kissed again before Winter pulled away only because she was still concerned about her siblings and their friends.</p><p> </p><p>She played with the hair on Robyn’s nape and spoke up. “Should we check on the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crap,” the blonde muttered and explained in a sheepish manner. “I kinda… I was the one who asked them to stay at the mall until I propose to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They knew?!” Winter asked in shock while the teacher was sending a quick text to Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost everyone knew, all right?” Robyn replied and placed her phone on the table. She then started listing. “The kids, our best friends, your mom,...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, my mom knew too?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Willow was the one who kept the ring for me for weeks when we were in Atlas.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter shook her head and asked another teasing question. “Should I be worried that all of you are so good at lying?”</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t lying, we were only withholding the truth,” her fiancée replied with a wink. She continued in a more serious tone. “And I’ll never lie to you ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter said and leaned forward to press her lips against Robyn’s.</p><p> </p><p>This time the kiss lasted long and Winter let out a gasp when her counterpart gently pushed her to lie down on her back. Their hands explored each other’s body and their tongues pushed against one another’s in a sweet duel before Robyn pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we have time to…?” the taller woman asked and trailed off since she knew Winter had the same idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we do,” Winter said eagerly and added. “And I desperately want to get rid of your stinky pants.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn laughed and pressed herself down on Winter again. They kissed deeply and feverishly, and just when the blonde started to grind on her, the sound of her phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn sighed and reached for the evil device on the table next to them. She pouted and showed the screen to Winter.</p><p> </p><p>The name on the screen read ‘Yang’.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher pointed out. “I think Beacon U taught her some advanced skills of interruption.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter chortled before Robyn picked up the call and put it on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yang, what’s up?” the blonde asked her niece.</p><p> </p><p>“The mall closed a while ago, so we already came back and we’ll hang out on the beach until you’re done with your proposal thing,” Yang said.</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s stomach chose that moment to grumble, which caused Robyn to laugh and stroke her belly to soothe it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re done,” the coach told the younger blonde. “And we’re kind of hungry here.”</p><p> </p><p>“A’ight. We brought all kinds of food,” Yang replied. “See ya in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl did not lie when her group came back with a dozen boxes of Chinese, Italian, Japanese and Thai food, which they bought for celebration thanks to their strong belief that Winter would agree to marry Robyn. They were right and Winter could not stop smiling when the kids congratulated her and her fiancée before Blake started playing music on her phone and turned it up to the highest volume. And after Winter finished her dinner, she ended up crying when she was squeezed tightly between Weiss and Whitley.</p><p> </p><p>The white hair girl whispered. “I don’t know about you, but I love this house now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Whitley agreed. “This trip is all I’ll remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m glad you two are here with me,” Winter said gratefully through tears.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re glad you’re here,” Weiss told her and added. “Both you and Robyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter’s eyes found the woman mentioned across the room. It seemed that the love of her life was shoving two pieces of sushi into her mouth at the same time while swaying to the slow and romantic song Blake and Yang were dancing to. It was interesting that the way Robyn ate was the first thing Winter noticed and loved about her. She noticed this after their first dance two years ago, and now she was looking at her doing the same thing on one of the happiest days of her life.</p><p> </p><p>She gave her siblings another squeeze and made her way to her fiancée.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like you need a dance partner,” Winter said once she was in front of Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde promptly swallowed the food in her mouth and wiped her hands on the well-worn jeans, and undoubtedly, Winter found the action adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn replied after her mouth was empty. “And somehow she’s also my life partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” Winter remarked and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p> </p><p>They got into their dance positions and Winter pressed her head against Robyn’s chest to listen to the heartbeat that only sped up for her. They danced together song after song. They danced the night away as the next chapter of their lives began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with me through this ride. I really appreciate all the hits, kudos and comments. They kept me going and motivated to write each chapter. T_T</p><p>Speaking of rides, the ride in this chapter was definitely the Mummy ride at Universal Studios. :D</p><p>I hope everyone is doing well, especially now that V8 is coming back! I’m going to take a break from writing to rewatch all volumes of RWBY (again), and hopefully, the new Winter and Robyn’s content in V8 will inspire some one-shots in the future. Meanwhile, please feel free to read my other Winter/Robyn works as well. And if you want, you can follow me at @Minwarita on Twitter and 5by5brittana on Tumblr. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>